The New Maidens
by GeneWeiss
Summary: Meet Chiaki, Yumi, Miwa & Kazuko - Fushigi Yuugi's New Maidens!  (Byakko no miko completed)
1. Prologue The Book Opens

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi purely belongs to YuYu Watase and the respective companies. 

****

**Prologue: The Book Opens**

**The Book of the 4 gods (ShinJinTenChiSho)**

It was the story of 4 girls who single-handedly gathered the 7 stars of each guardian and gained the power to make all dreams come true. The story itself was an incantation and whosoever reads it gain the main character's powers to have their wished granted. As soon as the page was turned, the story become real and begins… 

So, it came to pass that 4 maidens were chosen to be part of the Book… 

To the Northern land of Hokkan, where life springs from the dust, the maiden of the guardian, Genbu - Okuda Takiko. 

To the Western land of Sairou, where the air is sweetened with life, the maiden of the guardian, Byakko - Oosugi Suzuno. 

To the Eastern land of Kutou, where life flows with water, the maiden of the guardian, Seriyuu - Hongo Yui. 

And lastly, to the Southern land of Konan, where the flame burns with life, the maiden of the guardian, Suzaku - Yuuki Miaka 

These maidens, all pure in their hearts and souls had appeared to these lands and fulfilled their destined roles. The Book was closed and all who knew about it thought that that was the end of the story. But what they should know is that stories can never end as the pages are kept turning. 

For it is time for the Book of the 4 gods to be open once again… 

"Go! Yumi! Go!" 

"Ganbatte!" 

"Come on! You can do it!" 

Yumi Kunoda faced the hot summer sky as she walked towards the open field and into the arena. The screaming crowd cheered loudly, drumming their empty bottles in the air to signal their battle cry. A few boys waved their school flag high in the sky. The cheerleaders enhanced the thunderous atmosphere with their own athletic tactics. At the arena, she held up her bow that she was carrying and took a triple stripe arrow from her quiver that was slinging across her back. The short-cropped dark brown haired girl gave a slight kiss at the tip of the arrow. Then, she held up a bow drew back the string until her knuckles gazed at the angle of her jaw. The crowd instantly become silent with suspense. 

_Yumi Kunoda, the archer of beauty _

_As she stood among the golden rays of the sun _

_Her bow and arrow locked upon their target _

_Her arms steady, her feet solid… _

A spinning sound came and cut the tense silence so swiftly and deeply that the blades of the grass field were spread out to pave way for it. The crowd held their breath in total awe. 

_With one release of her slender fingers, _

_With one touch of the wind _

_Her arrow, faithful and true _

_Swept through the land _

_The grasses of the land all bow their heads _

_In their utmost respect _

_All was still and motionless… _

A man run forwards and examined the target area where the arrow has touched. Yumi coolly stood her ground and fanned herself against the heat. Her trimmed eyebrows arched at the end with slight impatience. The man stood and stared at where the arrow had struck. He stared back at her and at the arrow. The crowd became tingled with eagerness for the result. 

_Men will become speechless _

_Their silence will tell the tale _

_The tale of … _

The man immediately ran back to the panel of judges, who are all gathered together. Their heads nod like controlled puppets. Then, a huge screen flashed the results. The crowd went completely wild. Bottles, cans, caps, flags and other colourful items were thrown up into the sky. The sun beamed with joy with them. 

_Victory. _

"Did you see that??" 

"3 bull eyes in a row!" 

"For 3 consecutive years!" 

"Yumi Kunoda. She is a genius!" 

Kazuko Somekawa scribbled the date onto her notebook and read the poetry that she had written. She smiled as she tucked her purple hair behind her ears. The black eyes trailed after each sentence, her soft lips slowly merged into a dreamy smile. 

"Ahh..," she sighed with content. "Another excellent poetry. I have to thank Yumi for giving me inspiration." Hugging the notebook closer to her. "And I will published it in the school's magazine! What do you think, Miwa?" 

Miwa Sakamoto gave a slight curled smile and fanned herself; the mysterious sea-blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "You make Yumi sound like she is a war goddess or something. I'm sure that she will appreciated that." She took out a mirror from her bag and adjusted the messy locks of ginger coloured hair into place. "All this heat is killing me. I need to get into some place that is air-conditioned." 

"Miwa!" Kazuko cried out in annoyance, "I'm a poet and poetry is supposed to bring out the qualities of a person, their inner strength and their inner spiritual being." She looked at the brown-haired girl whose shapely lean body was catching a lot of attention from the cameras. "And she does look like a war goddess." 

"Don't flatter her when we meet her later. She doesn't like that." Miwa finished up the last touches of her makeup on her flawless white skin. 

"Well, I think that Chiaki will appreciate my works. What do you think?" Kazuko looked at her left and smiled. 

Chiaki Hara shyly smiled, nodded her head and fingered her plaited hair. "You should publish your work, Kazuko. After all, your poetry is a lot better than mine." Her light-greenish eyes turned onto Yumi, a shadow of envy darkened in them. "Will Yumi be able to meet us later? She seems to be occupied." 

"Of course, she will," replied Miwa, tying her hair with a blue silken ribbon. "It will be so unlike her if she doesn't turn up." 

"Actually," agreed Kazuko. "Come on, let's go now. Otherwise, we'll be stuck in a human traffic jam." 

An elderly man stood over a stone grave, knelt and placed a bunch of flowers. His face was weathered by time and thin lines had deepened onto the hardened skin. The blonde hair had now grayed. His strength was diminishing with passing days. Yet, the eyes shone with youthfulness and energy. He looked up at the cotton-candied sky. 

"Even though you have passed away 6 years ago, I miss you. Your smile and laughter." Deep creases formed at the corners of his dry lips. "Come to think of it, the day you died was on the day that you found that book. I wonder if it's still at the library…" He took in a deep breath and took in the summer's warm. "Oh well, it's not as if anyone is going to find it. I seriously doubt it anyway." 

"So, what do you think, Yumi?" Kazuko tugged at her sleeve. "Ne… what do you think?" 

"Hold on, will you," grumbled Yumi, taking in a deep gulp of her drink. "And stop tugging my sleeve, it's going to be longer than the other by the end of today." 

"Kazuko has always been enthusiastic about her works," said Miwa, brushing off the salt off her fries with a piece of tissue paper. "Isn't that so, Chiaki?" 

"Un…" Chiaki nodded in silence and chewed her burger quietly. 

"Come on, Yumi," pleaded Kazuko. "I need your approval before I can published this! Don't you see how much your opinion means to me

Yumi rolled her eyes and sighed. "You want my opinion? I'll tell you. You have my approval to publish this in the school magazine but on one condition, can you do something about the 'archer of beauty'? I wouldn't want to see my locker to be filled with junk mail." 

"These 'junk' mail are from your admirers, the people who adored you and cheered for you. It's simple courteous that if you could at least read their letters of praise." 

"Letters of praise?" mocked Yumi, popping in a french-fry into her mouth. "Maybe I should let you read them. Maybe you can get your inspiration from them. Look, you girls should know me by now. I don't like popularity." 

"You shouldn't said that," Miwa shook her finger. "Popularity is a powerful element. Win the crowd and they will do anything for you." 

"That's right!" Kazuko nodded her head with a sudden surge of passion. "Right, Chiaki?" 

"Un…" Chiaki nodded with silence. 

Yumi shook her head. She expected them to be like this. Miwa, being the most popular girl in school; Kazuko, the dreamer of the group and sometimes, brainless and Chiaki, always agreeing with the two without giving a faint bit of objection. Popular or not, she doesn't like it one bit. All she wanted was to spend some personal time of her own. 

"Well, where shall we go next?" She tried to change the subject, hoping that would end Kazuko from bugging her about the poem. 

"I have to go to the library for a while," spoke out Chiaki softly. Her eyes lowered at the table. 

"I'll join you then," said Yumi. "It has been a while since I last visited the library." 

"Wonderful!" Kazuko's eyes shined with creativity. "I could get more inspiration." 

"Well, since I have the time," Miwa wiped the grease from her mouth. "I suppose a trip to the library would be a refreshing treat." 

"Wow…." Kazuko playfully spin around the fourth level of the library. "Isn't this amazing? Look at all these books!" 

"Kazuko, you have been to the library thousands of times and you still act like a three-year-old kid. Please behave yourself and not embarrassed the youths who have the same age status as you." 

"Relax, Miwa. Books have always been her favourite since nursery. Where is Chiaki?" 

"At the returning counter, I guess." 

"I will get her." 

"And leave me to look after _her?" _

Yumi grinned, shrugged her shoulders and walked down the steps. Miwa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with irritation. 

Chiaki politely thanked the librarian at the returning counter and walked up the stairs. Yumi and the others will be waiting for her. She heaved a sigh. How she wish to be like them. Miwa's popularity, Yumi's strength and Kazuko's cheerful spirit. Among the four, she was the quietest one of them and the least noticeable person in the whole school. Unlike the other three, she liked the good lonely company of books than to be with people. Then again, it would be nice if a few people would address her by her name instead being referred as Yumi's friend, Miwa's friend or Kazuko's friend. Deep in her inner thoughts, she was totally unaware of where she was going. 

The sound of falling books snapped her back to reality. She then realized that she had knocked down somebody. It was a young man with raven-black hair pushed to one side. He was rubbing his head. Chiaki could not help looking at his tanned body beneath the T-shirt and jeans. She knelt down and stammered. 

"Gomenasai (sorry). I didn't mean to…" 

"Daijoubu (It's alright)," the young man sat up. "I shouldn't have taken so many books at one time." His bluish-green eyes went straight into her eyes. Chiaki felt the warmth of her cheeks and held out the books she had picked up. The young man, feeling a bit uncomfortable, tried to ease the disturbing silence between them. 

"Your name is Chiaki Hara, right?" 

"Huh?" Chiaki's eyes widen at the edge. "How did you know?" 

"I saw you with your friends, Sakamoto-san, Kunoda-san and Somekawa-san." 

"Sou desu ka (Oh I see)…" 

"Jaa… Boku wa Ren Sukunami desu (Ah… my name is Ren Sukunami)" 

"Hajimemashita dozoyoroshiku (Pleased to meet you)." Chiaki bowed. 

"Please... that is not necessary," Ren feeling extremely uncomfortable by her formality. "After all, we are from the same school and having the same extra-curriculum activities." 

"You are a librarian too?" 

"Yes, except that I take Mondays and Thursdays duties while you take Tuesdays and Wednesdays." 

"Sou desu ka (I see)…" 

"So, what are you doing here besides reading?" 

"I was returning some books. The rest may be going out somewhere. What about you?" 

"Just doing some reading." Ren sheepishly grinned. "As usual." 

"As usual? I thought that you would be joining some other activities like baseball." 

"Nope, reading is what I do best. I don't know why but I have been reading books since I could remember. Somehow, I felt a special bonding with them. Books can teach a person a lot of things rather than academic results. Some day, I want to be a writer." 

"You sound like Kazuko. She wants to be a poet." 

"Somekawa-san?" He shook his head. "Nah, I dislike poetry. It sounds so dreamy, so idealistic even though their style of writing can be quite artistic." 

"Sou desu ka…" 

"Then, what do you think about poetry?" 

"Me? Well, I…" 

"Chiaki!" Yumi called out to her and waved. 

"Over here…" Chiaki waved back. "I have to go now. It's nice meeting you." She walked away briskly 

"Wait… I would like to see you some…" He sees her leaving the room. "Some other time…" He sighed heavily. 

Yumi playfully wrapped her arms around Chiaki and smiled like a mischievous elf. "So, who was that guy that you were talking to?" 

"Who… no one," Chiaki looked away. "Just someone who is from our school." 

"Well, that no one is definitely someone. Did he ask you out or something?" 

"No!" Chiaki responded back, feeling the warmth of her cheeks again. 

"Who? What?" burst out Kazuko from behind, " Did I hear something about a someone from our school?" 

"You hear nothing." Yumi firmly ended before Kazuko could continue. "Are we done yet?" 

"Almost," said Miwa. "I want to buy a drink, anyone care to join me?" 

"Me!" said the eager Kazuko. Yumi and Chiaki both nodded their heads. 

The 4 girls then walked towards the vending machines and purchased their drinks. While they were drinking, they heard the sound of a creaking door coming not far where they were standing. Kazuko, being the most curious of the 4, followed the sound until she reached a door. A sign was placed next to it - _For authorized personnel only. Kazuko, feeling satisfied, turned and was about to walk away when she heard a roaring sound. A roaring sound of a wild beast. She turned sharply and saw a huge beast standing before her. It was a tiger. Its fur was white as new snow with black stripes across the muscled body. From it nostrils, whitish fumes were blown out. The pointed fangs sparkled against the fumes. Kazuko was paralyzed by fear and had every intention to scream for help but her voice was completely stuck in her throat. _

Paw by paw, the white tiger paced its movement around her, observing her, studying her. Kazuko's eyes trembled as soon as the tiger set its eyes on her. It wasn't the way that the tiger looked at her. It was the eyes themselves. The eyes not of an animal but of a man, the piercing look into her inner soul. On one hand, it looked as kind and gentle as the summer's breeze and yet, cold and deathly as winter's ice. The tiger opened its mouth, Kazuko was so sure that it was going to take a bite of her that she shut her eyes, anticipating the coming pain. Instead, the tiger spoke in audible words like the blowing wind. 

_You must summon me, Byakko no miko (maiden of Byakko). Enter the Book of the 4 gods and find the 7 scared stars. With the 7 stars, you are to summon me. Hurry, Byakko no miko. Time is running out. _

With a final roar, the tiger leaped over Kazuko and went through the door. Kazuko stared bluntly at the bizarre scene that had just happened to her. Then, she heard running foot steps and voices. 

"Kazuko! Are you alright?" Yumi aided her friend back to her feet. Kazuko was shaking uncontrollably. "What happened?" 

"We heard the sound of an animal soon after you left," continued Miwa, wiping off the beads of sweat from Kazuko's forehead. "My goodness, you looked like you have seen a ghost." 

"I… I… I… " Kazuko struggled to speak but ended up pointing at the door. 

"It's in there?" Chiaki cautiously took a few steps away. 

Yumi frowned. "If it's in there, everyone would be able to hear it besides us." 

"It's in there!" shrieked Kazuko. "I've seen it. A white tiger!" 

"A white tiger?" asked Miwa skeptically. "Here? In Japan? Is this some kind of a joke?" 

"I think we should leave," suggested Chiaki timidly. "We might get scolded for being here." 

"I'm not making this up!" Kazuko snapped. "I'll prove it to you!" She reached out for the doorknob and turned it. The door opened and everybody jumped back. But nothing came out. 

"You were saying?" Miwa raised her eyebrow. "I don't know about you but I'm leaving." 

"Not so fast!" growled Kazuko, grabbing hold of Miwa. "I can still prove it to you" Dragging her inside, Yumi and Chiaki reluctantly followed, knowing full well how demanding Chiaki could be when she wants to. 

"You are satisfied with your ridiculous behaviour?" Miwa yelled at her "And what you looking at the shelves? Surely, that tiger of yours need a bigger space than that?" 

"The Book of the 4 gods. That's what the tiger told me to find." Kazuko browsed through the rows of books. "That's where it will be." 

"The Book of the 4 gods?" questioned the girls in chorus. 

"Kazuko. Are you okay?" 

"I think she has gone insane." 

"We should leave. This room is meant for authorized personnel only." 

"Not until we find that book!" 

"Oh please Kazuko," Miwa waved her hands in the air. "It's not like the book is going to pop out and drop at our feet…" 

Miwa had barely finished her sentence when an old book dropped out from one of the shelves and landed on the floor. A cloud of dust encircled the worn-out pages. Everybody looked at each other, unable to speak the proper words to suit the situation that had displayed before them. Kazuko smiled at the dumbfounded Miwa. She bent down and picked up the book, turning to the cover, she blew away the dust. On a faded, wrinkled red cover, written in black Chinese characters was the title. 

"The Book of the 4 gods," read Chiaki slowly, peering over Kazuko's shoulder. 

"You know how to read Chinese?" asked Yumi in surprise. 

"A little…" said Chiaki while Kazuko gently flipped over the frail tea-yellowish page. 

"It is the story of 4 girls who single-handedly gathered the 7 stars of each guardian and gained the power to make all dreams come true. The story itself is an incantation and whosoever reads it gain the main character's powers to have their wished granted. As soon as the page is turned, the story become real and begins… " 

"I wonder that means…" pondered Yumi. 

"Should we turn the page and find out?" asked Chiaki. 

"I don't know, I don't like it the way it is written. It's like a riddle," said Miwa. 

"Don't you see? It's like those in a fairy tale or something. Fantasy," said Kazuko excitedly. "We would be having an adventure or something." 

"What century are you living in now, may I so kindly ask?" mocked Miwa. "I can't believe you still believe in childish stories." 

"I distinctly saw a white tiger and it called me Byakko no miko. It told me to find the Book of the 4 gods and now we are holding it in our hands. Now how would I know about the book if it was placed in this room?" 

"She has a point though…" agreed Yumi. 

"I say that we should flipped to the next page and find out," Kazuko stubbornly insisted. 

"Should we?" asked Chiaki, feeling very insecure about the decision. 

"Alright then, I'll prove it to you this time." Miwa sighed with annoyance and flipped the page. "See, nothing has happened. We have wasted unnecessary time in this storage room. Now, shall we…." 

The book glowed golden iridescent light upon the girls, slowly spreading and covering their entire bodies. The girls gaped at the brightness, too deep in awe by the magic, not alert for what was going to happen within the next few seconds The light absorbed them like an eagle catching its prey with one swoop and suck them into the book. Screams from the girls sounded like a voice in another dimension as the light diminished and the book slowly shut on itself. 

Ren Sukunami jerked upwards like he has wakened from a very bad dream. He turned around and around the entire room, shifting his eyes to find the cause that interrupted him from his studies. 

"That's strange. I thought I heard Chiaki's voice." He muttered to himself. 

A wrap ambience surrounded the frightened girls. Its vortex went spinning and spinning around Kazuko had this feeling of what was it like been inside a washing machine. Colours were blurred and fuzzy as it merged into the dark winding stripes. The girls felt dizzy at the falling sensation that seemed to last endlessly. Cold with an odd touch of warm touched the girls' skin, making them hot inside and yet freezing outside. In fear of losing each other, the girls hanged onto each other, locking themselves in their arms. Yumi tried to put on a brave front so as that it would give a spark of confidence into the others. Still, the others were too shaken to open their eyes. Yumi, who was getting used to the atmosphere, stare at the spiraling surroundings and pondered over the last few sentences of the passage. 

As soon as the page is turned, the story become real and begins… 

"Minna (everybody)," she said. "Remember the phase, as soon as the page is turned, the story become real and begins? If my assumptions are right, I think that what it meant. We are becoming the main characters of the story."

"I don't care about what it meant," Miwa yelled out, shaking her head with her eyes closed. "I want this thing to stop!"

"Me too!" screamed Kazuko. Chiaki nodded her head fiercely.

Yumi sighed and looked at the surroundings once more. To her surprise, the colour had changed into brown. It was as brown as fresh soil. She could smell the earthly scent of it – the trees, the grass, the flowers, and the rocks. The sound of a stampede of animals passing by rang into her ears. Sweet juices of the fruits lingered onto her taste buds. She opened to speak but closed it. A smile curled at the corner. She might as well as let herself embrace the feeling before it ends.

Kazuko was next to open her eyes. She found Yumi staring into space, her face looking so peaceful. Turning to her direction, Kazuko saw the surroundings becoming misty white in colour. She felt a gentle wind blowing across her face, whipping her hair from side to side with each passing and the whistling rush in her ears drowning out all other noises. The touch was warm like the summer heat changing into a cool evening breeze. Then, she heard the roaring of a tiger calling out to her.

_Come to me, Byakko no miko… _

Miwa finally had the courage to open her eyes. She saw sea blue mist coming towards her, cleansing her body. It gave her a refreshing feeling to herself. The touch was extremely inviting. Miwa held out her hand to it. The mist wind itself between each finger and over the palm. For a spilt second, she felt her skin turning in something hard and scaly.

Chiaki was still too afraid to open. Deep down, she wished that it would end. She wanted to go home. She wanted to shut herself in her room. A phoenix's cry echoed in her ears. Her eyes shut even tighter. Something was burning within her.

_Do not be afraid, dear child. Even the most timid creature is the bravest of all creations. _

_Who are you? What do you want from me? _

_Learn to have courage. _

_But I don't want to learn anything. I want to go home. _

_You will. But you will have to find the 7 stars first and summon me…. _

_Why? _

_Why? _

_Why me? _

"Hold on!" shouted Yumi, waking the others up. "We are reaching a opening."

"I don't like this!" screamed Miwa.

"ARGHHH!!!!!!" the four girls screamed as they crashed onto the ground.

"Oh…" groaned Yumi, trying to free herself from the tangled bodies. "Is everyone alright?"

Miwa rubbed her head. "No, I am bruised all over!"

"I think I can live for another day," murmured Kazuko.

Chiaki blinked for a couple of times and quickly examined the surroundings. The ground seemed to clear as a mirror. It was squeaky clean as if it had been polished for thousands of times. There were green marbles floating about the place. One of them drifted towards the girls, then it burst and out came a little girl.

"Nyan-Nyan," the girl said, smiling very cheerfully at the stunned girls. Her green hair was plaited and she was dressed in oriental red clothes. "Welcome! We are been expecting you!"

"Expecting…?" Yumi stammered.

More bubbles burst and more little green-haired girls appeared. All of them were smiling and shaking hands with the four girls. Each of them was greeting the girls in their own special ways.

"Hold on a minute!" Miwa raised her voice louder than the crowding little girls. "Who is expecting us?"

"I am, foolish girl," boomed a coarse voice. The little girls hushed and scurried to their standing positions. A mirror rise up from the ground and expanded into an enormous globe and shaped into an elderly woman. The sight of her dumbfounded the girls. Even though she had a noble look, she looked as if she had been born with an oversize head upon the skinny shoulders. The cheeks of her face were fat and sagging at the corners. Thick lines deepened across the foreheads and at the lines of the sausage lips. When she parted her lips to speak, the girls thought that she sounded like a toad.

"Welcome, I have been expecting you all. You have been chosen."

"Chosen for what?" demanded Miwa, her face displayed annoyance. "We just opened a stupid book that is already falling apart!"

"That stupid book is the Book of the 4 gods. It's no ordinary book. It's a portal that connects your world to here. Not everybody can get through the book. Be thankful that a brat like you was given an opportunity of a lifetime."

"An opportunity to do what?" Miwa spat back, not wanting to be beaten by an old hag.

"I saw a white tiger at our world" interrupted Kazuko, having her own intentions to have the spotlight at this moment, "It said come to me, Byakko no miko. What does it mean?"

The old woman's brows raised, making her look more like an ugly toad. "So, it was already chosen its maiden to find the 7 stars for him." She sighed. "Before I explain the situation to you, it would be proper for us to start by introducing ourselves. I'm Taiitsukun and you are at Mt Taikyoku, where you will stay till you set off for your separate quests."

"If so, then I'm Yumi Kunoda."

"Miwa Sakamoto."

"Kazuko Somekawa"

"Chiaki Hara"

"I thank you four for coming at our most perilous times. The 4 main countries of the Book of the 4 gods were in great need in the summing of the 4 guardians. However, in order to do so, a maiden from another world has to gather the 7 stars and summon him. You see, each country has a guardian to protect them from troubled times. Each guardian has 7 star warriors to serve and protect the maiden until the maiden has summoned the guardian. You four are those maidens that we have been waiting for."

"Then Byakko is one of the 4 guardians, then" asked Kazuko excitedly.

The old toad nodded her head. "Yes, you learn quickly, Byakko no miko. That is good for your quest."

"Quest or not. Taiitsukun -kun," cut in Miwa icily. "You haven't explained why we are chosen to do this."

"That I can't explain how Destiny works. No one can. It has already been chosen for you."

"And if I refuse?"

The toad croaked, "Either way, you will fulfilled your destiny." She waved her hand and pointed at Yumi. "You have a question?"

"Yes, if Kazuko is the maiden of Byakko. Then, which maiden do I represent?"

"It's excellent that you have adapted in quickly," a mirror materialized in front of the girls. "Look into the mirror. Maidens. These are the duties that each of you are charged with."

"Kazuko Somekawa. As you have met the brave white tiger of Byakko, you are charged to go to the Western land of Sairou as the maiden of Byakko."

"Yumi Kunoda. Your skill as an archer will serve you well in hunting grounds of the northern land of Hokkan as the maiden of Genbu."

"Miwa Sakamoto whose heart is wild and unpredictable as the waters of the Eastern land of Kutou. You are charged to be the maiden of Seriyuu."

"Last but not least, Chiaki Hara. Doubt and fears has always been your obstacle from revealing your true self. May the fiery light of the Southern land of Konan guide you to courage. I charge thee to go as the maiden of Suzaku." 

The girls stared at the mystical creatures that appeared into mirror. Yumi saw a turtle like creature with several heads attached to it, she smiled when she visualized the sensations she had earlier on. Miwa cringed at the sight of the blue-scald dragon, still remembering the transformation of her hand back in the portal. Chiaki looked doubtful at the red-feathered Phoenix as she recalled the words it had spoken to her. Kazuko, the most thrilled and energetic of them all, gave a friendly wave to the white tiger. Taiitsukun clicked her fingers. The mirror whirled and vanished into thin air.

"Nyan-Nyans, lead the maidens to their rooms. They have to rest before they depart tomorrow."

"Depart?" out burst Miwa. "What do you mean by that? I didn't agree to anything!"

"Either you like it or not, you don't have a choice. It's either that you accept your duty and fulfill the tasks set before you or you could stay here for all eternity."

"You mean if we don't, we can never return home?" asked Chiaki faintly. Yumi and Kazuko stared at the old toad, with eyes wide-opened.

"I'm afraid so. You see, as long as you summon the guardians, you can able to return to your original worlds. Just like the maidens who came before you."

"The maidens who came before us?" Miwa boldly took a step forward. "You mean that people from our world had came into this world to become the maidens as well?"

Taiitsukun clicked her tongue in her mouth, puffing up her grossly fat cheeks. "It seems that I have let the cat out of the bag. Yes, Miwa Sakamoto, there were 4 maidens who came before you girls have arrived."

"Then, why did you need us for? Didn't they succeed?" She pressed the issue harder.

"Yes, they did. But," Emphasizing the word before Miwa could butt in. "These maidens have already passed away in your world. Thus, upset the balance in this world. The guardians have to be summoned once again to restore the stability of this world."

"So as soon as we summon the guardians, the faster the stability is restores and all of us can return home?" Yumi asked.

"Yes," the old toad nodded. "That is the point that I'm trying to get your friend to understand."

"If that is so," Yumi's face became grave. "Then I accept to be the maiden of Genbu."

"Yumi!" Miwa horrified of her decision. "What are you saying?"

"Me too! I, Kazuko Somekawa, accept to be the maiden of Byakko!"

"Not you too!"

"Why not, Miwa?" She smiled. "After all, this will be the chance of a lifetime."

"A chance to get yourself killed! What are you thinking of? This is no fairy tale."

'But it is the only way to get home," spoke up Chiaki, pressing her hands tightly.

"Chiaki!" Miwa sounded desperate. "Are you three knowing what kind of a decision that you are making?"

"I know what I'm doing, Miwa," Yumi turned to her. "While we were at the portal, I felt how Hokkan felt like. It's so indescribable. The land is so pure and filled with life. The thought of that being destroyed appalls me." 

"Even so, how can the old hag ensure that us that nothing would happen to use before and after the guardian has been summoned? How do we know that the maidens who have came before us came back home alive after the summoning?"

"I can ensure, Miwa Sakamoto that the earlier maidens all return safe and sound. So will all of you. You have my word. Unless you wish to stay here."

Miwa stiffened, forcefully speak out the words. "Then, you leave me no choice but to become the maiden of Seiryuu."

"And I accept to be the maiden of Sazuku," said Chiaki, wanting very much to be somewhere by herself.

"Then, it is settled. Nyan-Nyan, please lead the maidens to their rooms. They will need their rest and strength for their quest. And this I can assure you, maidens. Your quest will be much more perilous than the earlier maidens."

"Can you all explain to me the outrageous decisions that you have made?" demanded Miwa, as soon as the Nyan-Nyans left them into velvet-carpeted rooms with silk curtains and beds as soft as the skin of a newborn baby. "I can't believe that all of you were so eager in this!"

Yumi opened a cupboard and examined the clothes that were neatly hanged out. From what she could see, the clothes were made for mountain trips. In the drawers, there were daggers of all shapes and sizes. She picked up and observed the sharpness of the blade. Taking out a piece of silk, she let it fall across the blade. The silk cloth broke into two instantly. 

"Of course, I know what I'm doing. We just have to find the 7 stars and we'll get the hell out of here."

"You make it sound so easy!" Miwa slumped onto the bed. "If that old hag is so clever and powerful, why can't she do it herself?

"Cos' she is too ugly that all of the stars shattered the moment they see her," chipped Kazuko, digging through the contents of a bronze rimmed trunk. "Oh yes!" She pulled out a quail, a scroll and a bottle of ink. "The things that I need so much now!" Skipping to the other side of the bed, she sat and scribbled as she speaks.

**_The Book of the 4 gods _**

_The Book that makes all wishes come true _

_"Find the 7 stars, the shining lights that bind this world together", it said. _

_The Book tells of the bravery of the maidens who found and gathered the stars _

_With them, she summoned the guardian _

_Who make all her wishes come true. _

_The story had came true _

_But was kept away in the shelf _

_By those who hoped to keep it a secret _

_How dreary the years were for this great Book _

_How much it has yearned to be opened once again _

_Its pages turned frail, its words faded beyond recognition _

_Yet, it held on to the magic that holds it together… _

_Not in vain, for now it is opened once again _

_Eager to tell more brave tales of the maidens of _

_The Book of the 4 gods. _

"Ne, what do you think?" cried Kazuko, adding the finishing decorations to the crispy scroll.

"I think that you have fallen heads over heels about this," Miwa shook her head.

Yumi gave an encouraging smile, "You are improving." She took a bundle of clothes and walked behind a screen. "Let's hope that you would be able to write during your journey. I would like to hear about your adventure."

"Thanks a lot," Kazuko made a face. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She tossed her clothes over the screen. "Our clothes may not be suitable for traveling especially the shoes. I suggest that we get changed to more appropriate clothes. Don't argue me, Miwa. We have to take precaution. How do I look?"

Stepping out of the screen, Yumi was dressed in acorn-green pants and tunic buckled by a leather belt with a jagged dagger with the Genbu insignia sling to it. At her feet was a pair of rugged mountain boots; another small dagger was hidden beneath the leathery folds. She took a well-made long brown cloak hanging by the screen and wrapped it around her shoulders, hiding the jagged dagger. Pulling out a drawer, she selected a long beaded earring and attached onto her right ear. From another cupboard, she calmly selected a dark chocolate coloured bow and a quiver of arrows and slings them across her athletic body. 

"So, what you do think?" she asked again, putting her hands onto her hip.

"You look…"Miwa, quite taken back by her actions.

"WONDERFUL!!! SO COOL!!!" cried out Kazuko, her shining with admiration. "Like those heroines in fantasy books." She hugged Yumi. "You must help me with my costume too!"

"Costume? You are going to wear it for a very long time!" Yumi tried to detach herself. "Stop holding me so tight!"

"Don't be so mean," Kazuko hugged even tighter. "I want to be cool too if I'm going to the maiden of Byakko!"

"She is really into this…" muttered Miwa, giving a sigh of submission. "Guess I need to change too. By the way, where is Chiaki?"

"Huh?" Yumi looked around the room. "I thought that she is with us all the time."

"Maybe she want to spend with time alone," Kazuko opening one of the trunks. "She always does that."

"Or maybe she is feeling the same thing like me," Miwa reluctantly swing open a cupboard. "Why should I be the one to do it?"

"That is a very simple answer, Miwa. If we don't, we can't return to our own world."

"You are not answering the question at all, Kazuko Somekawa 

Doubts and fears were besieging Chiaki, who quietly sneaked the room when she had the chance. Walking briskly down the hallway, the daunting thoughts disturbed her very much. What if she were to fail? How could she succeed this all by herself? She lacked the abilities that the other girls had. They were much better in her in every single way. Then footsteps and laughter echoed down the hallway, Chiaki quickly hid behind a pillar, she took a few steps back into the shadows. Three of the Nyan-Nyans walked past her. She laid low until she felt sure that they were completely gone. A voice boomed behind her.

"Why are you hiding from those who would not harm you?"

Chiaki jumped aside like a startled hare, she nearly gave a scream but a silk cloth was immediately stuffed into her mouth. Taiitsukun sighed and drew closer to her.

"I am really that frightening?" The old toad widened her eyes, making herself looking even grosser.

"Yes," Chiaki squeakily replied as soon as the silk cloth was pulled out from her mouth. "Especially what you did just now."

"Humph!" Taiitsukun pointed her nose upwards to the ceiling. "You kids will never appreciate the things that I may do to help you in the future. As I was asking you, why were you hiding? The Nyan-Nyans will never hurt anyone unless he is an enemy."

"I was…" Chiaki struggled to find the words. "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Taiitsukun frowned. "Is that what Chiaki thinks?"

"No, not really." Lines of worry fall across her forehead. "It's just that…. Just that…"

"Go on, child," Encouraging her. "It's better to clear doubts than to keep it inside."

"I'm scared." Tears swelled at the corners in her eyes. "What if I fail? What if I can't find the 7 stars or summon Suzaku? I don't know this place very well and I'm scared that I might get lost. In fact, I don't know what is going on!" She burst into tears. Taiitsukun held her and pat her on the head in a grandmotherly way.

"Here, here Chiaki. You don't have to worry. All those chosen will be able to be at Mt. Taikyoku. If you were meant to fail, Mt.Taikyoku will appear as a rocky mountains. Listen to me, the former maiden of Suzaku succeeded in her quest. You will too."

"The former maiden of Suzaku?"

Taiitsukun chuckled. "Yes, the former maiden – Miaka Yuuki. She too came from your world and entered into this world the same as you did. Miaka was too confused and certain when she first came. But she learnt quickly and fulfilled her destined role. You too will learn in time."

Chiaki was still doubtful. "But how did she do it?"

"Well, let me see. She was the maiden of Suzaku. She was rather reckless in certain times and brainless sometimes. But it was her heart that made her succeed. Her heart won the 7 stars over and they all loved and protected her. Some of them gave up their lives in order to do so."

"They gave up their lives for her?" Her face turned ghastly pale. "I don't want people to die for me."

"That is the destined for the 7 stars. It's their sworn oath to do so. However, there is one thing I have to tell you. In order for Suzaku to be summoned, all of the 7 stars must be present including this." Taiitsukun passed her a red-coloured scroll. "It is the only source to find the 7 stars."

"The Book of the 4 gods," read Chiaki, untying the string. "The 7 stars of Suzaku, sworn protectors of the maiden. They are Tamahome, Hotohori, Chichiri, Nuriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko… Are these their names?"

"These are the names of the Suzaku seishis (suzaku star warriors) only. All of them have their own proper names, therefore, they won't reveal their seishis names unless you find them."

"But how would I know?"

"All star warriors have their respective symbols engraved on their bodies even before they are born. You can see them on the scroll that I have given you. The scroll also tells you clues onto finding them. So, you see, my dear. It won't be difficult to find them. Believe in yourself, Chiaki. Have the courage to complete your quest." Taiitsukun gave her a squeeze on the shoulder. "Whenever you need help, concentrate your thoughts on me and I'll be there. Remember, Suzaku no miko, I'm always your friend."

"Thank you," replied Chiaki, smiling faintly. "You have been helpful. I think I better return to the others before they start to worry about me." She bowed, turned and run.

"Remember Chiaki," Taiitsukun called out to her. "Only you have the strength to complete the quest."

Chiaki waved back in response and continued running down the hallway.

Taiitsukun closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. Yes, these girls are the ones who will save this world from falling apart. Still, there are many things and secrets to tell them. Their quests will not be easy. By accepting the quests, they have already made an enemy. And they will stop at nothing to prevent them from summoning the 4 guardians.


	2. Scroll 1 Byakko no miko Blood of the ...

Scroll 1 - Byakko no miko - Blood of the innocent 

By dawn, the sun had welcomed the new day with its rays and all the birds sang with their hearts to go along with it. The sky was cloudless and the land was bathed in gold from horizon to horizon. Mazes of brown and green seemed so small to Kazuko Somekawa, who was riding on a huge silvery bird, flying across the land of Sairou, approaching a town. One of the Nyan-Nyans sat in front of her, guiding the bird to cross the land without being noticed by the people below. Both of them were strapped tightly so as to prevent the possibility of falling off. Kazuko could see the farmers working very hard on their fields. Their cloths streaked with sweat and dirt under the heat. But here, high above the heat, the wind was cool and was blowing across her face. She smiled and felt that she was soaring through space and time and within her, she felt like she was the only existing.

"Ne, Nyan-Nyan," she bent over to the little pixie girl. "Where are we going?"

"To the town of Ouion," the girl replied, without looking back. "There, you will find some of the 7 stars."

"You meant that you have found them already?"

"No, silly, only a few. You have to find the rest on your own. To ease your burden, we have told them to expect your coming."

"Arigatou (thank you)."

The Nyan-Nyan said nothing and lightly touched the silvery bird. It responded by swinging down to the outer rims of a forest. The bird descended gracefully and landed upon a grassy patch. The Nyan-Nyan helped Kazuko untied the straps. Kazuko jumped off and stretched her cramped legs. Although the flight was exciting, it was extremely uncomfortable. The Nyan-Nyan too jumped down from the silvery bird and whistled a tune. The bird nodded its head, flapped its wings and took off, leaving them both behind. Kazuko put her hands to her mouth and thanked the bird as loudly as she could. Soon, the bird became nothing more than a speck in a vast of white.

"Thank you, Nyan-Nyan for bringing me here."

"It is my duty, Byakko no miko to serve you," the Nyan-Nyan placed a white-coloured scroll in her hands. "This is the Book of the 4 gods. It will help find the rest of the 7 stars. Never lose this book or show this in public. We wouldn't want unnecessary attention now, would we?"

Kazuko nodded her head. "But, who would be looking for me besides the 7 stars?" She bent down as the Nyan-Nyan beckoned her to come closer.

"Listen and be warned. Every since the former maidens have passed away, there have been dark things lurking around the area. Even more now, since you and your friends have arrived into their world. I advised you to keep a low profile and act smart. Not everyone will be willing to help you even though you are the maiden."

"Daijoubu (it's okay), I will be fine and soon, you'll see me with the 7 stars together!" Kazuko rubbed her hands. "Okay, I'll be going off now. Thank you very much for your help."

"Err…Kazuko?"

"Yes."

"It's that way."

"Oh! Okay. Thank you!"

"Matte (wait!) I haven't finished talking yet!" The plaited green hair swings in annoyance as the Nyan-Nyan shook her finger at her. "You were supposed to go to the town of Ouion and find an inn named Rosset and ask for Alyer."

"Rosset? Alyer?.. okay, got that!" Kazuko shook hands with the Nyan-Nyan. "Thanks once again!" She turned and run down the dusty road.

Nyan-Nyan tilted her head and scratched her head. Her lips pouted a little. Then, she relaxed and gave a cheeky smile.

"She is really different from the last Byakko no miko. Oh well, let's see how she would get along with the 7 stars. But then, she really reminds me of someone…"

Kazuko entered the town of Ouiron like any other travelers who came from all parts of the country. Despite the clothing that Yumi and Miwa had carefully chosen for her, her appearance doesn't seem to match with the seasonal figures of the travelers. Fortunately for her, the townspeople are too busy with their problems to be troubled by her. She passed by the shops, smelling the familiar odours of meats and fish from the breaded sellers who only attending to the needs of the housewives. The children were all playing among themselves till they made such a racket that an old man yelled at them to be quiet. Feeling a bit lost and scolding herself for not asking the Nyan-Nyan the directions to the inn, Rosset, she quietly asked the shopkeepers after purchasing some wooden craved earrings. The shopkeeper grunted and pointed his dirty finger towards a darkened area. Kazuko thanked and hurried her way.

She arrived at an old building with wooden sigh hanging on an outstretched pole. Seeing the drunken people leaning against the black streaked walls, she quickly pushed opened the door and slipped in. Inside, she found the place spotlessly clean. The tables and chairs were neatly arranged, the floor scrubbed, the mugs and plates stacked up high on the counters and the casks of ale placed at another corner. The fireplace burned a welcoming warm in the place. The doors to the counter swing open and a boy with a broom entered. He was tall and lean and his clothes seemed to be slightly too big for him. A thin belt was tied around his waist and he was wearing boots. He gave a hard stare at her.

"Er… may I know if this is Rosset?" Kazuko asked, thinking that she better made sure that she was at the right place.

The boy nodded but replied, "Come back later."

"But I'm looking for somebody."

"Everybody is looking for somebody."

"But this person is named…" Kazuko felt very uncomfortable under his eyes.

The boy shrugged as if this would end the matter. "Sorry, can't help you. Ask someone else from the other shops."

"Hold on, I'm looking for a person named Alyer. Taiitsukun send me to…"

No sooner when she spoke out the word 'Taiitsukun', the boy instantly grabbed her and pulled her roughly behind the counter. Kazuko struggled but the boy's iron grip overwhelmed her. Shoving her into the kitchen, the boy pressed her to the wall and spoke in an odd tone.

"You sure have a lot of guts to mention that name," His gray eyes pierced deep into Kazuko's. "What do you want with Alyer?"

"That's between Alyer and me!" rebut Kazuko, there was no way but she was going to let him bully her. She pushed him away. "Listen, I don't want to cause trouble. I just want to talk to Alyer. Taiitsukun told me to come here and look for him. Now, do you know him or not?"

The boy remained like stone. "Sure, I do but why does he need to talk to a little girl like you?"

"Because…" Kazuko searched through her bag and pulled out the white scroll. "I am the maiden of Byakko! And I have proof."

The sight of the white scroll made the boy narrowed his eyes. He then studied Kazuko from head to top. She was dressed on grayish white tunic and pants with a leather bag sling across her shoulders. Her purple hair peeped out through the cape of the cloak which colour was in the between and gray and black. The black eyes flashed determination and energy at him against the fair skin and pink lips. He then stepped forward to her and took her hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked, feeling extremely irritated by him. The boy said nothing as the gray eyes examined the palms of her hands.

"Your hands…" he rubbed his fingers over hers. "They are so soft not hard and coarse like the girls I know."

"Excuse me!" Kazuko fling her hands away, folding them into a knuckle ball. "Do you know Alyer or not?"

The boy seemed to be amused by her and calmly said, "I'm Alyer." There was an awkward silence soon followed after that. Kazuko frowned.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

"But you seemed to be young for an owner."

"I don't. I'm the manager here. The one who owned this place went out to the market place to buy some stuff. She won't be back until tonight."

"She?"

"My sister, Hajum. I'm her younger brother."

"Then if you are Alyer," she spoke very slowly, still not believing him. "You should know why…"

'You are here?" Alyer walked over to the stove and scooped something out of a pot with a metal ladle. "Yes, Taiitsukun told me about it." He poured the thick stew into a bowl. "I know that you are Byakko no miko the moment you stepped in." Slicing up a loaf of bread. "How do I know that you are here? I felt your presence as all seishis should."

"Seishi? Then you must be one of the 7 stars of Byakko!" cried out Kazuko, clapping her hands together. "What's your symbol? May I see it?"

Alyer placed the food onto a table as well as some utensils. He then pulled up his shirt and revealed the Byakko symbol on his stomach. Kazuko could it shining white light from it.

"This is my Seishi symbol. My seishi name is Kokie," said Alyer quietly. "Here, you better eat something. Your journey will be a tedious one and you may not have a meal like here for a long time."

"Itadakimasu (let's eat!)," said Kazuko, putting in very big mouthful of the stew. "Oishii (delicious)! Ne, kokie… I mean Alyer. Did you cook this?"

"Of course, I'm the chef of this establishment." He poured some juice into a mug and placed it onto the table. "Isn't what this symbol stands for? It means stomach if you don't know. I was born with this talent to cook."

"And a very good cook indeed," agreed Kazuko, biting onto a slice of rye bread. "Ne, what is the seishi name of your sister?"

"Toroki. We have to wait for her return before we can set out. Rosset won't open until tonight. Then it will go on till some hours after midnight. Ne-san (older sister) will return by then. After that, we have to leave as quickly as possible. We can't afford to be seen by anyone."

"Why? Who will suspect us?"

"Didn't Taiitsukun tell you?" Kokie turned back and looked in surprise. "Guess not, from that face of yours. Aright, this is what happening for the past few years. In the past, the people of Sairou used to pray at the temple of Byakko. However, recently, the Emperor has banned people from doing so. He decreed that whosoever worshipped the maiden of Byakko will be sentenced to death. There was no explanation for this and many people have been killed because of this. So, you see, Byakko no miko, we have to take extra precaution."

"Sou ka (I see). But what have made the Emperor decreed such a law that people have to die for it?"

"Who knows but," his eyes grew serious. "Many innocent blood have been shed because they believe that the Byakko no miko will come and rescue them in this troubled times. Many have died, Byakko no miko. You just remember that."

"Please stop calling me Byakko no miko. Call me Kazuko instead. Kazuno Somekawa is my full name." 

Kokie said nothing and opened a door that revealed spiral staircase leading to the second level. Gesturing his hand to the staircase, he said, "I'm taking to your room, now. You better go and take a long rest because we won't sleep at the whole of tonight."

"But I'm too excited to sleep," Kazuko skipped towards him. "I would like to explore the town if it's alright with you."

"You will get to see Sairou when we look for the other seishis. Right now, get some rest," giving her a light push on the back. "And one more advice, Byakko no miko."

"What?"

"Just because you are the Byakko no miko, it doesn't mean that that seishis will be willing to serve you as my sister and I. Remember what I said just now about the banning of worshipping Byakko and countless of lives who had died in your name."

In the palace of Sairou, at the western courts where the shrine of Byakko was once a place of reverence, a figure stood in front of a white jade statue. The statue was craved into a shape of a tiger in a couching manner. Dark black stripes were carefully painted upon the white to give the muscular effect of the tiger. The long tail slashed across the ground. Its eyes commanded respect for all those who looked upon it. The figure glanced at it and smirked.

"Byakko the western guardian of this land. Only fools will put their faith in things that they created," she said, placing her hand onto the smooth surface, rub her fingers and examined the dust gathered around the skin. "And there are still so many for them."

The bronzed doors creaked opened and a group of soldiers entered in, automatically forming into two straight rows. High ranked ministers walked next and positioned themselves in a dignified pose. Walking in was the Emperor of Sairou, Shiro Shimo. A matured man in his early-twenties, dressed in loose flowing garments, whose silver colour was like the midnight moon. He had a high forehead, a long pointed nose and thin lips that were pressing heavily against each other. The long years of hardly being in the sunlight that made his skin as fair as any noble women in the palace and the grayish hair like the dust found on the Byakko statue have made an impression to the figure that if the Emperor could stand right next to the statue, completely still. He could be a statue, which nobody could differentiae from. The figure placed her hand on her left shoulder and bowed. The Emperor brushed aside the formality and proceeded to the heart of the matter.

"Why is it that the streets of Sairou are becoming redder everyday?" The slender eyebrows knitted together. "How long does this senseless slaughter have to continue?"

"As long as there are worshippers of Byakko, we will continue to seek them out," she replied emotionlessly.

"At the rate you are going, half of this land will be filled with corpses!" He moved forward to her, anger was steaming inside him. 3 years ago, this woman had appeared out of nowhere and demanded that he decreed a law to ban all worshippers of Byakko. He objected and refused initially and was challenged to a dual by her. She, whose hair was red like a flame from hell, and body that moved with the cunningness of a cat beneath the dark peacock blue cape. The pansy lips pursed defiantly combined with the rebellious almond-shaped eyes. And, he, the 17th Emperor of Sairou, had failed the people by being under her control and this hurt his pride to the core.

She smirked again and said, "If this is what it takes to get rid of these simpletons, so be it. Men with useless dreams won't be able to help this country become strong. They must understand that they cannot always relied on the guardians for help every time they are in trouble. They must understand that they believe in myths told by dying old folks."

"These myths are the life and the culture of the people of Sairou. It helps them to lift up their spirits against these times. The Byakko no miko is no ordinary legend. She came into this world 600years ago and summon Byakko."

"So, where is your miko now, Emperor Shimo?" the red haired woman mocked at him. "Where is she now? Was she there when this land had suffered a severe drought 7 years ago? Was she there to answer the prayers of your people who prayed and beg for rain till their last breath? Was she these to save them? NO!" she pointed her finger at the Emperor. "She wasn't! The miko never came! She was _never there!_ That is why, we, the Kage Kemono, must show you and your people and the entire world that the mikos that you so dearly trust with your hearts and souls are nothing more like that statue covered in dust." She breathed in deeply passionately. "That is what I set to do. Soon, you will see the light of all this."

"I see the light alright, just like the name of your underworld fiends – the Kage Kemono. You are the beasts of the dark that feed upon the weak to nourish yourselves, strengthening your beliefs that you can break the people's thinking about Byakko no miko. The people of Sairou will not stand for this sort of treatment. They will soon fight you and I too, will join them."

The red haired woman smiled with amusement, then out came a sudden force shoot out from her that came so swift and violent that all the ministers and soldiers were thrown out of the shrine. Emperor Shimo was forced to close his eyes as he shielded himself. He could hear the doors of the shrine slamming from him, a heavy thud from the wooden block signal the barrier between him and his men, who too wished to fight against her but were too afraid to do so. That was why he must show no fear and give his men the courage to hang on till the time is ripe enough to strike back. The flaming hair brushed across his face, he could smell the bloodthirstiness in them. He darted away and rolled over to other side of the shrine. Her lips formed into a curve and shot out crystal energy globe at him. Emperor Shimo whirled around and brought up a force field against her attack, sending them back into tiny sparks. He moved but not fast enough, as the feline cat pounced on him, knocking him flat onto the marble floor. Her sharp fingernails dug into the soft folds of his neck, causing him grasping for air. The lean legs folding together, squeezing his rib cages so hard that he could feel the bones in them.

"Very good defense you did back there but not quick enough to counter react the second blow," she stabbed one of her nails into his right shoulder. Emperor Shimo cringed in pain. "You played an important role to the people, Emperor Shimo. If I could break you and change your mindset about the Byakko no miko, then your people will be most willing to follow you since they love you."

"That you will never accomplished," he replied fiercely. "The Byakko no miko does exist and she will come." The red-haired woman laughed as she stood up, her nail dripped with blood. Emperor Shimo placed his hand over the wounded area. She stretched out her hand and aimed at that statue of Byakko.

"I'm sure that she will," summoning the power within her, cracks erupted from the surface and deepened with lightening speed that is faster than seconds. Before Emperor Shimo could stop her, the statue of Byakko shattered into clouds of dust. The red-haired woman laughed even louder at the sight of his dismayed face. Lifting his chin with her finger, she bent down and said.

"Whether the Byakko no miko exists or not, I'll find her and tear out her heart right in front of you." Kicking him away, she turned and disappeared into the darkness.

The shrine doors gave a huge bang onto the floor finally after the soldiers gave all their strength in breaking down them down. The ministers rushed in, all concerned about the Emperor's safety. They found him kneeling at the altar at the statue of Byakko once stood, his hands holding the white jade dust, crushing them. All were too alarmed by the great loss. 

"Kuso…" Emperor Shimo cursed. "I am so useless…"

  
While that was happening, Kazuko had awoken from her nap and started to write onto a freshly made parchment that Taiitsukun had kindly provided her. 

_Upon a silver bird _

_The Byakko no miko arrived in Sairou _

_In a town named Ouiren _

_To find a man named Alyer _

_In an inn named Rosset. _

_A seishi of Byakko _

_Kokie… _

_A youth with culinary skills _

_Together with his sister _

_Another seishi of Byakko _

_Toroki… _

_Together _

_They owned the finest inn in the land _

_Where men meet up _

_And talked about the old days of blessings _

_They feast until their bellies _

_Couldn't hold another mouthful more _

_Till dawn approach _

_Till dawn approach, _

_The Byakko no miko has to travel on _

_To find the other 5 seishi _

_What thrilling adventures will she get? _

_What hidden dangers does she face? _

_Be warned, Byakko no miko _

_Once know of your existence _

_Woe to those who feed or clothe you _

_Woe to those who took you under their wings _

_Their blood pays another day's life for you _

Kazuko's eyes twinkled at another accomplishment that she has achieved since her arrival in Sairou. She reread her poem, observing every curve of her quail. At the last sentence, she pondered if she knew the meaning of it. Kokie was awfully grave when he told her about the ban of worshipping Byakko. The part of people being killed in her name disturbed her greatly. She wouldn't want people to die for her. After all, Kazuko is simply an ordinary high school girl. She doesn't possess any magical power to do miraculous wonders for the people of Sairou. She lowered her quail and scroll onto the swept floor, curled herself up and rested her chin on her knees. Taiitsukun had already ease her burden by finding two seishis for her. It's up to her to find the rest. At first, it seemed to be easy but now, with this new law, things were going to be difficult. Miwa would surely reprimand her for being so naïve. This was not like reading a book. Kazuko was going to be that character. She would have to go through joy and pain that her character was going to face. Then, would Yumi, Miwa and Chiaki have to go through much more toils than her? She wondered how they might be doing now? Would they be fortunate to find kind-hearted people like Kokie? Are they sleeping with a roof over their heads and eating well? Kazuko looked out of the window and saw the sky dark but lighted with the stars, shining like lanterns for the weary travelers. She then dressed and walked down to the kitchen.

Rosset became alive by its rowdy customers both men and women. Lanky boys prepared the foods and drinks while the girls served huge trays of foaming liquor. Kazuko stood behind the serving counter and was absorbed by the quickness of them. Though young as her, the way they did their work was like they had been doing all their lives. Alyer / Kokie was occupied as well, never staying at one place for long. He was moving up and down at the kitchen, adding handfuls of herbs into the pots, stirring them with a ladle. Once a while, he would taste it before ordering the helpers serve it. Then, he would mingle with the consumers, attending to their needs particularly those who could afford the price. Nobody seemed to be bothered to know whether he runs this place.

Kokie walked back to the counter with a tray of empty beer mugs. Taking a rag, he said, "People are going to notice you if you are going to continue to stay there. Go back to your room. My sister will be coming soon." Kazuko opened her mouth to protest but Kokie held up his hand. She bit her lip and did as she was told. Some of the serving girls saw it and giggled among themselves. One of them went to him and asked in a saucy tone.

"Ne, Alyer-san. Ano jou-chan wa dare ka? (Who's that girl?)"

"Shinrui desu (a relative)." Kokie walked away.

"Huh?' The serving girl watched him entering the kitchen. "I didn't know that he has relatives besides his sister…"

Kazuko idled around in her room, pacing up and down and around the mat while she heard then noisy sounds of the customer slowly died down in the wee hours of the night and the last few goodnights by Kokie towards his staff. She then heard him locking the door and talking to woman. Could she be his sister, Toroki? Kazuko, impatient, walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table. The door opened and Kokie came in, with the woman by his side.

Both of them had similar figures, greenish blue hair, gray eyes, round faces. They almost looked like each other if it wasn't for the woman's shapely curves and the strange copper engraved metal thing on her right ear lobe. The woman flipped her hair with her right hand and placed it on her hips. Kazuko stood up and looked at her and asked politely.

"Are you Toroki?"

"Yes and you must be Byakko no miko."

"Hai (yes)," bowing her head. "Hajimemashita. Dozo yoroshiku (pleased to meet you)"

Toroki grinned at her brother, came over and sat across her. Kokie followed suit.

"You are different from what I have expected," Toroki studied her for a moment. "You seem too young to be a miko. How are you?"

"16 years old."

Toroki slapped her hand on Kokie's shoulder, "3 years behind you, little brother. I'm older than him by a year. Anyway, age doesn't matter. The former Byakko no miko should be around your a ge when she first came into this world 

"The former Byakko no miko? I have heard about it from Taiitsukun but I don't know much of the details."

"What? You don't know about it. Didn't Taiitsukun tell you?"

"She doesn't know much, nesan (older sister). So, you'll have to tell her." He stood up. "I'll pack our things while you talk to her."

"Me? Why didn't you say when I was not around?"

"I would have if you have been around." Leaving the 2 girls by themselves.

"Ano baka (that idiot)!" Toroki placed her chin onto her palm. "Always behaving like that whenever there is a girl. Please ignore him, Byakko no miko."

"Please call me, Kazuko, Toroki-san. I still not used being addressed Byakko no miko."

"You have to be modest. After all you are the miko who will save us from these troubled times." She patted her on the shoulder. "Now, don't you worry. My brother and I will protect you at all times. Now was it you want to know? Oh yes, the former Byakko no miko. According to the legend, the Byakko no miko came into our world 600 years ago. It was rumored that she had come from another world. Oosugi Suzuno was her name. Legends have that she successfully gathered all the 7 seishis (star warrior) and summoned the almighty Byakko." 

"Oosugi Suzuno…" Kazuko repeated her name. "Then what happened after that, did she manage to return to her world?"

"Supposing yes. There were a lot of stories about her adventures. However…" Sadness clouded her eyes. "They were been all destroyed. All thanks to that ridiculous law that the Emperor has decreed. He has ordered the soldiers to burn any scrolls concerning about the Byakko. I can never forget that day. They prepared a huge bonfire and there, they burned everything to ashes. He even decreed the death of all Byakko worshippers. My parents were among these sentenced to death. To protect ourselves, we changed our names and came here. Fortunately, Kokie has the gift to cook. So, we were able to set up this inn with some financial help from Taiitsukun."

"You met Taiitsukun?"

"That old woman. Of course, she was the one who saved us in the first place. One of her Nyan-Nyans rescued us from the slaughter…" Taking off her metal thing from her ear lobe, she revealed her symbol to Kazuko. Like Kokie's, it shined white light.

"As you can see, the symbol response only when the miko is present. Taiitsukun has specially used her power to do this so that we won't be discovered. The rest of the seishis may or may not know about this."

"Does it mean that they don't know that they are the seishis?"

"Probably or probably not. The Nyan-Nyans are searching for them as we speak. Like you, they want to find all the seishis as soon as possible. This land used to fill with life, now it has become a place of death. The air you breathe smells of death. Come now, Kazuko. We better leave now."

"Then, what about this place? Who will look after it when you are gone?"

"The Nyan-Nyans of course. Taiitsukun owns this place."

After packing up their supplies and other necessary equipments, they strapped everything onto their backs and left through the back door. Walking briskly among the shadows of the street, they bypass the town guards and onto the highway. At the forest where the Kazuko was brought to, Toroki whistled a low tune. She was answered by the same tune. Out from the bushes, a Nyan-Nyan popped out, holding a leaf in her hand.

"Nyan-Nyan!" exclaimed Kazuko.

"SHH!!!" The Nyan-Nyan placed her finger onto her lips. "You are loud enough to wake up the whole town."

"Gomen (sorry). I didn't mean to."

The Nyan-Nyan went back to the bushes and brought out 2 horses. She passed the reins to Toroki and said, "It's up to you two now. Head to the next village, Shinkou, the next seishi should be there."

"Arigatou (thank you) and please take care of the place for us."

"Ah…" Kazuko lifted up her finger. "Can you ask you one thing?"

"What?" said the Nyan-Nyan. "We don't have time for a question and answer session."

"Why can't we use the bird that we took earlier this morning?"

"An animal of the day can't possibly be active in the night," sighed the little pixie-faced girl. "Use your head a little. Now, getting going!"

The trio rode north on the highway route. Kazuko was advised by Toroki to hide her face when daylight approached. The sight of her purple hair was enough to catch attention by the passer-bys. Kokie didn't say a single word. He was too concentrated in his own thoughts. They continued onwards, stopping at midday for a meal and rested under the shades of the trees while waiting the worst hours of the heat to pass by. The remaining journey was uneventful and the roads were empty of life. The air was hot and had an eerie atmosphere. Kazuko could feel voice calling out her name, she held on tighter to Toroki.

"Relax, Kazuko. There is no one here."

"I know, but I feel something."

"Then, I'll go scout around," spoke Kokie for the first time in hours.

"Be careful," warned Toroki. Kokie nodded his head and rode away.

Toroki help Kazuko get off from the horse and took out her leather bag. She handed it over to Kazuko.

"Meanwhile, you look into the Book of the 4 gods and read for clues in finding the next seishis. The sooner, we find that person the better."

"Toroki-san?"

"Who were the people who are coming after us?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't ask Taiitsukun?" Toroki gave a disapproving look. "You better wise up a little, Byakko no miko. A lot of people are counting on you, including me."

"Gomen, I was too excited being in this world that I have forgotten to ask."

"These murderers, I don't know much about them except that they have gain control of the palace, including the Emperor. What I have heard is that the Emperor is not giving up without a fight. They intend to break his spirit but they haven't so far. Because of him, the people have not lost hope in Byakko."

Kazuko untied the scroll. "Then we have to hurry before they succeed."

"Finally, you are getting the picture…" Toroki agreed. "What you said is true, the Emperor's faith in you will affect the people ultimately. So, what does the scroll say?"

"Err… that's another problem?" Kazuko feeling embarrassed. "It's in ancient Chinese and I'm not able to read it."

"What?" Toroki sighed and pulled Kazuko's ears. "What kind of a maiden are you?" Taking the scroll from her." I'll read it for you then… mmmm…"

"So, what does it say?"

"It's like written like a poem or a riddle…mite (look)," she pointed her finger at the black inked words.

_ Something that one can't see _

_ Something that one can't hear _

_ Something that one can't touch _

_Something that one has _

"Is that all the clues left to find the next seishi?" Kazuko swallowed. "That doesn't sound helpful?"

"Thus, it's the duty of Byakko no miko to find out!" Toroki knocked her head. "That is what you are here for!"

"Gomenasai (The full form of 'sorry' in Japanese)."

At that time, Kokie returned. He got off the horse. His face was twisted with inner rage, not looking at Kazuko he spoke to his sister. "The roads are safe but…"

"But what? Why are you looking so angry? What did you see?"

Kokie turned away. "The Byakko no miko may not like what she would see but it is good so that she will understand what I meant the other day."

Not knowing what he meant, the two girls looked at each other. Kokie got onto his horse off. Toroki grunted with annoyance of her little brother and lifted Kazuko onto the horse and rode in pursuit. The road was dusty and awfully quiet. In the sky above, Kazuko could see vultures circling around the area. Her skin turned cold and wailing voices floated beside her.

_Byakko no miko… Byakko no miko… Byakko no miko… _

_Help us…save us…_

Standing before her, was an extremely long wooden pole that stretches from one end of the field to the other. Hanging from the pole were people, their necks tied with a thick rope, eyes bulging out from their sockets. Some had their tongues sticking out. Others with faces distorted from the trauma of being chocked to death. A few were fortunate enough to have their necks broken from the fall, having a quick death. All of their bodies were hanging limp like broken puppets. The smell of decaying flesh appealed to the vultures very much. But it was neither the sight nor smell that horrified Kazuko Somekawa.

It was the brutal reality that those hanged were only children.

The Imperial physician wrapped around a clean white cloth around Emperor Shimo's injured shoulder. The old man observed his patient with keen concern. He had seen him growing up from a boy to a man, enduring the constant load of kingship persistently alone. Sometimes, he could see loneliness at the outer rims of the Emperor's eyes though he put on a stern look. Nowadays, the loneliness was been returning to the young man. That Kage Kemono whore had not broken his spirit but every man had a limit. Though the ministers had given their support, they were all too afraid to join forces and stand up for themselves. For what had happened in the Emperor's chamber, they did not know except for one thing – Emperor Shimo had lost to that wretch and was forced to let her take control of the entire kingdom. This Kage Kemono organization had been spreading their territory throughout the land of Sairou, including the neighbouring countries. What greatly perplexed the physician was how the Emperor could have lost. His majesty never spoke about it. Perhaps it was Guilt that prevented him from doing so. 

"It is done, Your Majesty," the physician pulled up the sleeve carefully. "Right now, please rest."

Emperor Shimo shook his head, "How can I rest knowing that my people are suffering? There is no time for rest. I must continue my work and show our people that their Emperor has not given up hope for the coming of the Byakko no miko. That I must!"

"Still, your health plays a part to your goal, your majesty."

"This is a minor injury but the my ministers' spirit have been affected by the loss of the Byakko statue."

"The statue can be rebuilt but not the maiden. You are being blessed by Byakko that woman has not killed you yet."

"That is because of my status that she was unable to do so. My existence proved that Byakko no miko is not a myth."

"They are just children," whispered Kazuko hoarsely; tears flowed uncontrollably. " Who could have done this?" She jumped down from the horse and walked forward to the death field, shaking all over. "Why?"

Like the field answering her, the grass rustled at a plain wooden sign. Toroki walked up to it and read.

"Let this be a warning to those worship Byakko."

Kazuko's eyes never left from the hanging bodies. Her legs moved like it had been possessed, walking down the trail. She could hear their voices, felt their last moments of pain and almost see what they been going through. At the last end, she saw a child, not more than 8 years old. She was among those whose neck was instantly broken by the fall. Kazuko, like a zombie, touched her skin. It was stiff and cold. But the way the child looked even after all she had went gone through. He looked very peaceful like in a deep sleep, dreaming of a better place. A place where pain never existed. 

Kazuko hugged the corpse; tears fell upon the dead child's feet. Half mumbling half whispering, she cried, "Forgive me… forgive me …"

Toroki looked at the Byakko no miko hugging the dead corpse, her eyes softened at the scene. She turned at Kokie. His reactions were something stranger than she expected. He was staring at her, as if he was shocked by her actions. What did he assume that the Byakko no miko would do? Deciding to leave him to his thoughts, she gently placed her hand on Kazuko's shoulder.

"We have to go now."

"Do you have a knife or something sharp?" Kazuko asked in a mixed tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me to it." Kazuko held out her hand. Toroki passed it to her without questioning. Kazuko took it and held it up high and strikes it against the wooden pole.

Toroki gave an alarming cry. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kazuko, said between her tears. "I'm not leaving until I have buried their bodies."

"What? Kazuko, I know how upset you are but we don't have time for this. We have to go to Shinkou village as soon as possible."

"NO!"

"Kazuko!" Toroki protested. She sees Kokie taking out a small axe and standing next to Kazuko. He silently cut the pole with it.

"Kokie!"

"Like the Byakko no miko said, we are not leaving until we bury these children. It's the least that we can do as Byakko no seishis. 

Toroki intended to argue but declined. He was right. It was the least that they could do.

These children had died for them…

These children had died for the remaining seishis that they have to find…

These children had died for the maiden…

And above all,

They had died for Byakko…


	3. Scroll 2 Byakko no miko Amefuri

_Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase.Y & the respective companies. _

Scroll 2 - Byakko no miko - Ameturi**（第二章：あめつり）******

Night was once again fallen and the land's stale air cooled. The crickets sang a pyre to those buried in the field. There no was no moon in the sky but a tiny little star shining its brightest as a sigh of respect. Kokie, chewing on a thin leaf, gazed at it and pondered about what they did some hours ago. The miko had put in a lot of effect in arranging the graves. She even went to look for flowers for each single child. Throughout the whole time, she did not say a single word. The impact of their deaths had taken a solemn toll on her. He turned and shifted his attention on the sleeping Kazuko, who was exhausted both physically and mentally. Strands of purple hair peeped out from her blanket, her hands folded like being in prayer. He remembered the softness of her hands; will they became hard and coarse after they find the other seishis? He hoped not. 

Toroki sat beside him and nudged him playfully. 

"What are you thinking about this time?" 

"Nothing… just that the Byakko no miko is something different from what I have expected." 

"What did you expect her to be?" 

He shrugged his shoulders, "Wakaranai (I don't know). She isn't clever, that's for sure. But she does have a kind heart, especially what she did today." 

"You were touched?" 

"I guess so. I didn't expect her to hug that child's corpse. I thought that she would want to leave the place immediately." 

"But she didn't," Toroki, admiration lifted her face. "Maybe that's what these children thought of her. A kind-hearted person." 

"Then," Kokie drew lines on the dirt. "Was the former Byakko no miko like this?" 

"Maybe," Toroki took a glance at the sleeping Kazuko. "Maybe it wasn't the power that the maiden has inside of her but what she did made the people respect her." 

"That is the thing I'm worrying about now. What would she do when we get to the village, Shinkou?" 

"Relax, let the miko decide for herself." She wrapped her arm around him. "We are her seishis that will protect her always." 

"Now, I have two things to worry now," groaned Kokie. 

Morning mist covered the field; its air was still, a remnant of yesterday's incident. The birds called out to each other in weary tones like they were unwilling to start the day. The trio rode on to the village, Shinkou. On the way, Kazuko thought of another poem dedicated to the children. 

_The Children of Byakko _

_Though young _

_They were sacrificed like lambs _

_To the slaughter _

_Though innocent _

_They were treated like convicts. _

_Though chaste from sins _

_They were condemned _

_To die _

_Thick ropes enclosed around _

_Their frail necks _

_Their bodies _

_Thrashed to broken puppets _

_Their feet not _

_Touching the ground _

_Though facing death _

_They were smiling _

_Their thoughts elevated and soar _

_To the Heavens above _

_There, they will find happiness _

_There, they will find joy _

_There, they will find no pain _

_The Maiden of Byakko have seen _

_Their graves where _

_The vultures hovered over _

_The birds become solemn _

_The grass rustled a requiem _

_To the Children of Byakko _

_The Maiden of Byakko swore _

_To the Children of Byakko _

_That she will bring back sanity _

_To the land of Sairou _

_Their wronged deaths be avenged _

_Till then, may _

_The Children of Byakko find peace in _

_Their souls _

_Till the coming of _

_The Byakko _

_Their deaths not forgotten… _

_That will swear on my life. I will never let that happen again… I will not let anyone die for me again… _

*****   


The red haired woman, who previously attacked Emperor Shimo, knelt in front of her master, the leader of the Kage Kemono. Velvet chain armour donned his broad shoulders and trailed down to his feet. A charcoal robe was placed on side and buckled with a belt bristled with spikes. In his hand was a spear, laced with tiny skulls while the other held a globe sealed with a hawk's claw. Sitting by his feet was a white-cloaked woman, her face concealed by its cape. In her hands, she held out a harp made from the finger bones. 

"Your orders have been done, Master," the red haired woman spoke, her head bowed. 

"That is good, Lita." The Master said icily. "Now I sense that you wish to seek out the Byakko no miko." 

"That is if my Master gives me his blessings." 

The Master smiled, "And when you do, I want you to bring her before me alive and in one piece. You can do anything to do her if she becomes a nuisance." The white–cloaked woman played an ominous tune. 

"Though she is one of the best student that you have, does she have the ability to carry this task? The stars in Sairou's skies shine hope to the people. The Byakko no miko has already gathered two stars and is approaching the third one." 

"I will accomplish it!" Lita's hair flared, her eyes glared at the white-cloaked woman, who said nothing but continued to play the harp. "I will bring the maiden to you, my Master. If I failed to do so, this right arm will pay the price." 

"You have never failed me, Lita, since the day I took you in. However," The Master aimed his spear at her. "If you do, you will not pay with not only your arm but with your life. Now go to the village of Shinkou and bring the maiden to me." 

As you wish, Master." Lita bowed and dematerialized. 

"Do you think that she will be able to do it?" spoke the white-cloaked woman, her voice was like a ghost. "She failed to kill the Emperor of Sairou." 

"That is because I ordered her not to. The Emperor of Sairou is connected with the maiden. His stubbornness is something that is needed to be deal with. He must believe that the maiden is not what the legend has written about her. Lita will not fail. Her rage and hatred against the maiden is sufficient for my purpose." 

"Then, what about the Emperor?" 

"He will learn about the maiden's existence soon. Enough about Sairou, what do you know about the other three mikos that Taiitsukun has brought into this world?" 

"Each of them is in the other countries – Hokkan, Kotou and Konan. Like the Byakko no miko, they will find the 7 stars as well and they will summon the guardians. When they do, it will be impossible to stop them." 

"In every strength, there is weakness. And that weakness will be my triumph." 

*****   


The Byakko no miko and her seihis arrived at the village of Shinkou and were greeted by the shivered trees and barren fields clustered with shabbily built houses. They passed through the poorer sections of the village as quietly as possible but Kazuko could not help noticing the bony children groveling on the ground, trying to find little morsels of anything that is edible. She tucked at Toroki's sleeve, Toroki shook her head and said in a low audible tone.

"We can't do anything for them, Kazuko. The sooner we find the third seishi, the better."

"But those children… they are starving… we have to do something."

"I do agree with you but how? We don't have enough food for all of them."

Without a word, Kazuko snatched a bundle of food and tossed it at the children, who immediately jumped onto like ravenous rodents and each of them fought hard to at least have a bite. Cursing, Toroki kicked her legs onto the sides of her horse and rode away before the children chased them for more. She turned her head to see if Kokie was behind her and exclaimed loudly. Kokie had gotten off his horse and was surrounded by the children as well as the adults. All of them were stretching their hands to him and begging for more food. Kokie raised his hands and hollered over their voices.

"Please, I understand that you are hungry and in desperate need of food. Help me what I need and I will satisfy your need."

"But we don't have anything!" screamed an old woman. "We have nothing!"

"Just get me a pot and a ladle and I promise you that you be fed by this evening. All of you."

Kazuko held her breath. How was Kokie going to feed all the people who could turn on him and have him as a meal instead? Amazingly, one of the children, who managed to have his first mouthful of real food, shyly handed him a medium sized pot. Kokie smiled at him and patted him on the head. Within minutes, Kokie started a fire, pour clean water into the pot, and add handfuls of herbs, spices and rice. Toroki helped out by organizing the crowd into small groups of families while Kazuko counted the number of mouths that they have to feed. All this time, Kokie said nothing but placed his hands on the cover and prayed. Kazuko remained skeptical of the whole situation. Quietly, she walked up to him.

"How many people do we have?" Kokie queried, his eyes still closed.

"A hundred people. That's what remains of this village. Most of them have died of starvation." Kazuko knelt next to him. "Kokie, how are you going to feed all of them?"

"You'll see, Byakko no miko…" He said knowingly. "Get the bowls ready. It's almost time."

"But…"

"Oh, it's ready," He hit the pot with the ladle. "Ne-san (older sister), it's ready."

"I'm coming. I'm coming," yelled back Toroki, rolling up her sleeves. "Don't just stand there, move! We have people to serve."

'Hai!" Kazuko jumped up and quickly obeyed at her bossy tone.

For the next few hours, the girls served bowls of savoury-smelling soft rice to the crowd, who were literally suffering themselves. Toroki kept on reminding them that there was enough food for everyone every time someone become concerned about the quantity left in the pot. Kokie remain to say nothing but scooped ladles of rice into the bowls. Kazuko was feeling extremely curious about him. Every time, she returned with bowls to be filled, Kokie will fill them up them without much expression. Soon, the crowd had their fill their stomachs and the laughter of the children drove away the air of starvation. Their eyes streamed with tears of gratitude. It had been too long since they could last remember having a proper meal. Afterwards, the women lead their children back to the house while some of the men lead the trio to the house of the elders. The miracle of a pot that could feed a hundreds mouthfuls swept through the barren lands of Shinkou.

In the house of elders, the oldest of the elders savored the rice grains like gold with his dry and cracked hands, which pressed the soft white grains into his almost toothless mouth. His aging body was shaking with both joy and sadness. Another man helped him sit up straight.

"We are indebted to you strangers," he smacked his lips after finishing his meal. "Truly, we are." He bowed his head till it touched the floor. Everyone in the house did the same.

Kokie bent over, his hands touched the elder's scrawny shoulders. "Please, don't. You don't have to." The elder clutched onto Kokie's sleeve.

"Yes, it is all that we repay your kindness. It has been so long that we have a blessing like this. Byakko has answered our prayer after 10 years of hardship."

"What happened during the 10 years?" asked Kazuko.

"Sairou suffered from a drought for 7 years followed by 3 years under the control of some organization called the Kage Kemono," explained one of the elders. "The Kage Kemono rules over this land with an iron fist. They wish to exterminate any worshippers of Byakko. So, they ruthlessly kill anyone, including women and children. It was said that the Kage Kemono had the power to control the weather and they had caused the drought. They forced the Emperor to submit to them and made hum to decree the banning of Byakko worshippers. Otherwise, they would not bring rain to the Sairou. Still, rumours has it that they were afraid of the Byakko no miko would come to this land and save this land as foreseen by the Byakko seishis themselves."

"The Byakko seishis?"

"I'm surprised that a girl like you don't know about our culture," the old man frowned his brushy eyebrows at her.

"Err… she wasn't born here, grandfather," Toroki cut in. "Her parents moved out of Sairou to escape the drought."

"Is that so?" The old man chewed on a leaf. "Then, I'll take this remaining time that I have and tell the legend of Byakko no miko once more even though it is strictly forbidden. My father told me this tale as his father had told him and his fathers before him. 600 years ago, the Byakko no miko came to this land and gathered all the 7 seishis. She summoned the great tiger, Byakko and restored the land to its beauty. The maiden then returned to her world, leaving behind a sacred jewel with one of the 7 stars to protect as he remained at the shrine. As Sairou prospered during the years, the seishis grew old and had children and their children have children. They passed away eventually at the ripe old age. The last of them, before he died, told his grandchildren that he had a vision from Byakko. The guardian told him that the maiden would return to Sairou and gather the 7 stars to summon him. I thought that the tale would not come to pass at all until you three strangers came. Your presence shows to us that the legend will come into a reality." He spat the chewed leaf onto the ground. "So, tell me, kind strangers, why have you come to this village?"

"We are looking for someone," answered Kokie, who was surprisingly unprepared to answer this question. "He…" The old man began to cough unusually loud.

"Please, could I have some hot water to smooth my throat?" asked the old man. The men nodded and left the house till there were only four of them. The door creaked shut and the old man rubbed his unshaved chin and focused his eyes on Kazuko.

"That man you are looking for, he doesn't happen to have a symbol of Byakko on his body, now would he?"

"WHAT?" Kazuko was shocked, her eyes widened. "How…?"

The old man gave a deep throaty laughter. "I may be old, weak and half-blind but my senses are as sharp as a needle. The children told me that they have seen white light glowing on the young man's stomach. And you, child, your accent is definitely not from this land or the other 3 surrounding lands. The sound of your movements and the description from my people about you tells me that you are a complete stranger to our world. Therefore, it came to this conclusion that you are from the other world that exist beyond here."

"Ano… are you feeling fine, grandfather?" interrupted Toroki, trying to change the conversation. "Maybe you eat too much so your head is heavy with indigestion."

"It's alright, Toroki." Kazuko opened her leather bag and took out the white scroll. "It doesn't matter how hard we try to disguise ourselves, he knows it."

"She's right for sure, nesan. Besides, your acting is pathetic."

"Then you should have said something instead of acting cool!" Toroki tucked Kokie's head under her arm and squeezed.

"Stop it! You will chock Kokie!"

"Relax, he can last longer than this…"

"Toroki… Kokie…" repeated the old man thoughtfully. "Those are the names of the 7 seishis." He pointed his finger at Kazuko. "Then, you must be the Byakko no miko." His head bowed down. "Please forgive us for not providing you the best place to stay."

"No… please get up," Kazuko urged. "I do not need this. After what I have seen yesterday." The old man's head moved up and pressed his hand on Kazuko's cheek. It was wet.

"You have seen the graves of our children…. At least that is what that place is since we are prohibited to give them a proper burial."

"Those children were from…"

"Yes," the old man took her hand into his. "They were our firstborns. The Kage Kemono took them away as punishment because we were on their territory. But this land has been always ours. Therefore, it is right for us to look for food on our land. But they wouldn't listen. So, they took them away and hang them. We, parents, couldn't do anything but stand and watch them..." His lips trembled. "We were too afraid to do anything. We should have protected them instead of letting them die."

"No," Kazuko disagreed. "They die because of me. If only I have come sooner, this would have never happened. I don't know how but I promised to make it up to you."

"You can, child, become the Byakko no miko. Find the other 5 stars and summon Byakko. He can restore our land."

"The white scroll that Taiitsukun gave me says something about the third seishi. _Something that one can't see, Something that one can't hear, Something that one can't touch and Something that one has_. I don't know how to solve this riddle. So, do you know anyone who has a letter on his body?"

"There is one that I could think of … but I'm not sure."

"Who? Please tell us, grandfather."

"I have a grandchild – Treus is his name. Every now and then, I remember a letter shining on his left breast. But that was when he was a child. When he became older, the letter has disappeared."

"Maybe, this is what Taiitsukun is talking about. She said that she deliberately sealed the seishi's letter and it will remained that way until found by the maiden."

"So, where is Treus now?" Kokie asked, getting slightly impatient. "We have to find him fast!"

The old man lowered his head, "They took him away. After he found out about the hanging of the children, he went back to the field and tried to bury them. He was caught and taken away, I haven't heard from him since then. My worst fear is that they would bring him back here and killed him in front of my eyes. You have to save him, maiden, for my heart cannot bear it if I live to see the last of my blood die." He started to cough.

"Please rest," Kazuko carefully pushed the grandfather down to his mat. "And leave the rest to me. I promised that I would not let your grandson die."

"Thank you… miko… thank you," the old man clasped her hands tightly. Toroki and Kokie stood up and prepared to leave.

"One more thing, dear seishis," Toroki and Kokie both turned and looked at him. "Please take care of the maiden. Especially her hands. They are so soft and warm. Such hands should not be soiled."

***** 

"Just our luck," muttered Toroki, as they left the house. "Our third seishi isn't here."

"Then again, at least we know who he is," said Kazuko cheerfully. "Ne, Kokie, why do you look so serious?"

"Ignore him, Kazuko. He has always been like this since we were kids."

"Remember what the old man said. There's a possibility that they might bring him here."

"Isn't that good? Then we can rescue him."

"That's what they want us to do. We'll be walking into their trap."

"But the Kage Kemono won't know where we are."

"I afraid so, Kazuko."

"Why do you say that, Toroki?"

"The obvious, I bet the word is spreading throughout the land that a young man fed a village using a small pot. And speaking of food," Toroki rubbed her stomach. "Do we have anything to eat? I realized that we haven't eaten since we got here. Boy, I could eat anything!"

"Me too!" echoed Kazuko.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that there is still some rice left in the pot… ah??" Kokie looked around the deserted place. "Where's the pot?"

"It's gone!" wailed the girls. "OH NO!!!"

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to starve!!"

"Who could have taken the pot?"

"Well, I did remember Kokie saying something about lending him a pot…"

"But they don't have to take it!!"

Kokie sighed, "Keep calm. There are some buns kept in my bags." He held them out. "See, we won't go hungry tonight."

"But its only 3 small buns," mumbled Kazuko.

"Do I have to do everything?" He said with desperation. "Didn't you see what I did to the rice inside the pot earlier on?"

"How? The pot was covered and you were sitting there like a monk."

"Oh shut up and let me show you! Girls…"

Kokie closed his eyes and concentrated. Kazuko had her attention completely on the buns. Toroki nonchalantly smiled and stood by her brother. White light shimmered over the buns expanding them, then the buns spilt them themselves into two, then fours, then eight and sixteen, dropping into the basket, which Toroki contributed. The white light died off slowly and Kokie opened his eyes. Kazuko gasped and took one of the buns and cautiously bit into it.

"It's delicious!" she praised. "Kokie, you are fantastic! Is this your power?"

"Seems like it," He helped himself to a bun. "I can multiply any objects."

"And it's pretty useful in times when you can't supplies to maintain the restaurant," chipped in Toroki, half talking with her mouth full.

"Sou ne…" Kazuko agreed. "Ja (then), since you can multiply objects, can you multiply human beings too?"

Silence.

Toroki gave an eerie look at Kokie, who remain chewing his bun. "Ne, can you?"

"Nope, just temporary illusions," he swallowed. "If I could, I wouldn't be here. I would be at the restaurant instead."

"Hey!" Kazuko felt offended. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, isn't it true? I would rather be back in Ouiron than being here with a girl with can't even take care of herself."

"Nani! (WHAT!)" 

"He's just teasing you," Toroki pulled Kazuko away from Kokie. "Kazuko and I will be sleeping now. It has been a long day for us. Oyasumi (goodnight)" She literally dragged the bickering Kazuko into one of the houses that the villagers had provided for them to use. 

Kokie sighed, rubbed his forehead and muttered.

"She is so troublesome."

***** 

"That Kokie is such a pain in the neck!" grumbled Kazuko. "I just knew it from the first day that we met." She lay onto the mat and pulled up the covers.

"You can't blame him. He does have a point." Toroki smiled understandingly. "He wants to remind you of your position as the Byakko no miko." 

"I know that!" rebut Kazuko, her head hidden beneath the covers. "I know that many people had died from the drought and I know that the Kage Kemono are controlling Sairou and I know that people have died worshipping Byakko!" Her voice roused tensely. "But I am just an average girl, a normal girl back in my world! I don't possess any magic at all! So I don't know what I can do!"

Toroki was stunned by Kazuko's sudden outburst. She intended to bent over to comfort her but hesitated. The maiden was indeed very upset and could trigger off another emotion outburst. She lay back on one side and was deep in thought. How is the maiden actually like? There was something that she never thought about it till now. Since childhood, she had heard stories of the famous Byakko no miko who came into this world to save them from destruction. She thought of the maiden as someone majestic with supreme powers… Kazuko described herself as an average girl in her own world…. How did she come into this world in the first place? What was her world like? Could it be the same as the world here? If so, then why was she chosen to be Byakko no miko by Taiituskun? Why? There must be something that Kazuko has that she herself doesn't even know it. Yes, there must be. It has to be… Yes… As for Kokie, Toroki decided to talk with him about his attitude. He shouldn't be so rash on her whether he meant what he said or not.

Near to the crackling fire, Kokie watched the orange flames dancing to the rhythm of crickets. He was tired after using his powers so much but he couldn't sleep. Kazuko was hurt by his words. He didn't mean it but it hurt Kazuko. Who was he to judge her anyway? He didn't take the effort to place himself into her shoes. Maybe Kazuko had no intention to be the maiden in the beginning. Maybe somehow, she had entered into this world by mistake… But… how did she come into this world? Had it not been so Taiitsukun herself specifically chooses the maiden? He sighed. Maybe he should be nicer to her tomorrow. That's the least he should do as a seishi.

He closed his eyes and was asleep within seconds. He did not wake up until the morning.

At daybreak, the people of Shinkou were up and awake for a messenger had come arrived at their village and announced. Treus the grandson of the elder was sentenced to death by burning at the stake for rebelling against the Kage Kemono. His execution would be held here and it would take place at noon.

Kazuko's eyes met Toroki's, then Kokie's. Whatever the rescue plan they had, it better work at the first try.

***** 

While Kazuko was discussing with her seishis, back at the original world, Ren Sukunami was still at the library, studying. For the last 2 hours, he had a probing feeling that was pestering him non-stop. Something had happened and he didn't know what it was. Something that had happened to someone and he didn't who that person was. Chiaki? Did he hear her crying out for help or was he dreaming? Muttering under his breath, he packed the books into his bag and decided to return home. On his way out, he passed the vending machines. Feeling thirsty, he dug into his pockets and brought out a coin. Reaching out to insert the coin, he heard a voice. It was like the sound of a burning flame. 

_The lost star roams through lands in search of a maiden, the saver of a world that is at the verge of extinction. Though thou have forgotten thyself, thou shall regain thyself. _

"What the?" Ren twisted and turned around the area. "Dare (who)…" 

***** 

Noon was approaching and Kazuko and her seishis were unable to come up with a suitable rescue plan. The obvious was slapping them hard on the face. What kind of a plan that a schoolgirl and two inn owners would be able to come up with within a short period of time? Kokie was beginning to understand how Kazuko felt being the Byakko no miko. Still, they had to try something. The villagers were too frightened to be of any use. The village bell rang and the villagers hushed in silence. The trio looked at each other in dismay. An army of soldiers marched in the village. One of them was dragging a boy, who seemed to around the same age as Kazuko's. His arms were tightly bound. Cuts and blood were on his unshaved face; his body thin and dark purplish bruises were covering it; his feet blistered. His face was elfish-like, with eyes like the clearest sky on a hot summer day. Yet a shade of inner Will manifested in these eyes.

The captain wiped the sweat with the back of his hand, took out a crumpled parchment from his sling, unrolled it and read monotonously. 

"By the decreed of the Emperor of Sairou, Treus from the village, Shinkou is sentenced to death by burning at the stake…"

"Please sir," begged the elder, tumbling from the crowd and crawled to the caption. "Please spare him… I beg you, sir… please… he is all that I have… please…" 

"Get lost, old man!" The captain kicked him aside. "If he was smart enough, he should have been obedient and stay home."

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DOG!" yelled Treus, while the soldiers tied him to a pole. "AND LEAVE THE OLD MAN ALONE!!"

"Silence, rebel!" The captain bellowed, taking a spear from his men. "You people are worthless in the eyes of Kage Kemono and yet they have graciously provide the rain for your crops, to give you food to eat."

"A LOAD OF DUNG! YOU LIAR! MY PEOPLE STRAVED WHILE YOU FEAST UNDER THE TABLES OF THE KAGE KEMONO," Treus spat on him. "But it doesn't matter to you since you are nothing more than a dog to them."

The captain became angry, using the other end of the spear, he jabbed Treus repeatedly in the stomach. Blood spattered onto the ground. The elder cried out but the villagers held him back. Kazuko wanted as much to stop the captain but Toroki restrained her. Treus felt both bile and blood in his mouth but he didn't cry or beg for mercy. The captain finally stopped, thinking that Treus had enough but to his surprise, Treus grinned at him devilishly. His head lifted high up despite the obvious pain.

"What's the matter? Am I too tough for you to handle?"

"Why you…" The captain raised his hand to strike.

"You can beat me all you want or do anything to me but I will NEVER submit myself to you. The Byakko no miko will come and when she does, you all will pay for every single crime you and your men have committed to Sairou." He turned to the crowd. "Everybody, don't you dare give up hope on the maiden! She will come and save us. Believe in her. Trust in her. Have Faith in her."

The captain took a burning torch and tossed it at the dry sticks gathered beneath Treus' feet. "This will shut you up for good." He showed a bottle of oil. "And this will speed up the process." Treus cringed at the intense heat as soon as the captain poured it into the fire. Like a wild animal, the fire burst and consumed the dry sticks. Smoke encircled Treus, making him cough. But Treus continued to shout.

"HAVE FAITH IN THE MAIDEN!! HAVE FAITH IN HER!!"

Kazuko was stunned by his words. Though he didn't know her, though he hadn't met her, though she may be a normal girl, he had faith in her. Even facing death, his faith in the Byakko no miko remained unwavering.

_ Something that one can't see… _

_ Something that one can't hear… _

_ Something that one can't touch… _

_Something that one has… _

HAVE FAITH IN THE MAIDEN!! HAVE FAITH IN HER!!

"Faith…" whispered Kazuko. "Hora! That is the answer to the riddle." She clasped her hand and concentrated.

_I am the Byakko no miko! Therefore, I can save him. Dekiru (I can do it)… Dekiru… _

_Byakko! I implore you! _

_Save him! _

_Save him! _

_Save the people of Sairou! _

"Kazuko!" said Kokie, "What are you doing? This is not the time to do…"

"Shut up, baka (idiot) and look!" Toroki pointed her finger at Treus. "The light of Byakko!"

White light exploded from Treus' chest and shot up right to the sky. Streams of clouds swirled around it and thunder rumbled. A flash of lightening darted across the darkened sky. The clouds grew wider and rolled grayish in colour as well. Then, like bursting pipes. Rain fell onto the parched lands of Sairou. The crowd awed and stretched out their hands as the raindrop slashed upon their faces.

"Rain…"

"It's rain…"

"Rain…"

"Rain!"

"Rain!"

"Byakko has brought rain to us!"

The soldiers stood dumbly and the captain was too flabbergasted to say anything. He felt someone tapping on his shoulder, turning around; the first thing that he received was a knuckle sandwich from Kokie. The captain fell with a loud thud.

"That will teach you to bully the people of Sairou. My advice to you is to return to the Kage Kemono and tell them this. They no longer control the rain. They have no control over us."

The captain cursed and forced himself to give the signal of retreat to his men. The villagers cheered as they threw mud and stones at them. Kazuko and Toroki were untying Treus from the pole. The elder instantly held him in his arms, calling his name over and over again. A sudden fear came upon Kokie. Was Treus dead? Toroki, knowing her brother's thoughts, looked up and gave a thumbs-up at him. Kokie gave a sigh of relief. Treus was exhausted from his ordeal. Then, he spotted white light glowing from Treus' body that seemed to be concentrated on one area. Running over, he bent down and discovered a Byakko symbol on Treus' left breast.

"Are wa… (that is…)"

Kazuko nodded her head. "The third seishi's symbol – Ameturi. Treus is Ameturi."

"A job well-done," praised Toroki. "You did it."

"But what did you do?" asked the puzzled Kokie.

"Nothing. I just prayed to Byakko to release Ameturi's powers. Toroki told me about Taiitsukun sealing the seishis' powers."

"Byakko… no… miko…" 

"Treus! Thank Byakko that you are alive!" cried the elder, hugging him very tightly. Treus/ Ameturi half-opened his eyes and rolled his eyes to look at Kazuko. He gave an impish grin. 

"It's you, it's really you. Byakko no miko. You really exist," he said weakly.

"Thanks to you," Kazuko took his hand into hers. "Thank you for having faith in me."

Ameturi smug at the corner of his mouth, "Your hand is so soft… so soft… don't worry, miko. I, Byakko no seishi, Ameturi will protect you with my life."

"Arigatou (thank you) Ameturi…"

Something that one can't see 

Something that one can't hear 

Something that one can't touch 

Something that one has. 

Ameturi has it inside him all the time 

And that was faith. 

With that faith, the Maiden was able to release his powers 

And for the first time under the iron rule of the Kage Kemono 

Rain of freedom fell upon the lands of Sairou 

Heed thee, Kage Kemono 

Thy reign will come to an end 

As the Maiden has sworn 

As the former Byakko seishis have predicted 

****

****Go to:****

**| 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | **

**Book 2: Genbu no miko **

**Book 3: Suzaku no miko**

**Book 4: Seiryuu no miko **

**| MAIN |FANFICTIONS | JAP DIARY | ENG DIARY | JAP ANIMES | PSYCHOSIS |EMAIL |**

http://ayakreuz.tripod.com/fictions.htm 


	4. Scroll 3 Byakko no miko Lita's intro...

_Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase.Y & the respective companies. _

Scroll 3 - Byakko no miko – Lita's introduction **（第三章：リタの紹介）******

The days went by with the rolling clouds and thunderheads, refreshing the still air, the soil and all those who need it. The people of Sairou all agreed that it was a miracle and Byakko had given them the sigh that he had not abandoned them. Emperor Shiro Shimo too witnessed the rainfall and the sight of it had given him relief. He went on his knees and thanked Byakko, praying for the safety of the maiden and the seishis who were with her. From his ministers, the rumour of the maiden's existence had now becoming a reality each day. He had heard that one of the 7 seishis had fed the starving village of Shinkou with a small pot of rice. Another seishi who was sentenced to death by burning had brought rain into Sairou with the prayer of the maiden. The deeds of the maiden soon became elaborated with colourful descriptions - the most talked about was the maiden, herself, had buried the children of Shinkou with her bare hands. Emperor Shimo found the tales immensely enchanting and was never tired of hearing them over and over again. These tales had lifted up the spirits of his oppressed people. Though the Kage Kemono had destroyed the statue of Byakko, it was nothing compared to the Maiden now. The statue could be rebuilt within a few years but it took hundreds of years before the maiden reappear in this land. He mustn't give up.

As he continued to glaze at the welcoming rain, his heart felt at peace. The Kage Kemono woman hadn't been in here for days, which Emperor Shimo really wanted. She was the tormentor to him, plaguing him that the maiden was a folklore that children listened to it when they get bored. Now, was the maiden folklore? While he indulging himself with sweet revenge, he suddenly remembered something that red haired wretch had said.

_Whether the Byakko no miko exists or not, I'll find her and tear out her heart right in front of you. _

Emperor Shimo stood up in alarm at the realization of her absent, she was after the maiden! Her seishis wouldn't be able to stand a chance against that demon that killed without any decant human conscious. His eyes trembled at the horror thought of the demon bringing him the body of the maiden with her heart torn out. She would surely have the maiden's body in disremembered limbs and send them to all parts of Sairou, devastating the people's hearts and souls. Then, that would be the end of everyone. The end of their culture and their way of life.

_NO!_

He mustn't let that happen.

He must sneak out of the palace and find the maiden.

He must warn her.

He must protect her.

Even if he had to die for her…

***** 

When Ameturi had recovered from his injuries, the Byakko no miko and her seishis moved on their journey to find the remaining four seishis. It was still drizzling but that did not dampen the lively spirits of Kazuko and Ameturi. They were happily chatting to each other like brother and sister as each of them talked about their way of life. Toroki said nothing as she listened to the two of them. She peeped at her little brother, who as usual was very quiet. However, like Ameturi, he was interested to know about Kazuko and her world. Her descriptions seemed very glamorous and hard to believe. A building so tall that could touch the sky, could also accommodate hundreds of people at the same time? Machines that her people used to travel had the capability to surpass the fastest horse in Sairou and only needed a liquid substance named petrol? Machines that are able to travel over land, sea and air? How can that be possible? Could the machine fly like the birds in the sky? Food of all kinds could be bought at one place? Kazuko had given them each a candy that was made from her world. A pinkish chewy candy that tasted sweet with a fruit-like note to it. Strawberry candy? Strawberry? What was that? How did her people make it? She doesn't know? How could she not know? The candy was machine-made? How? How can things made of metal could produce such goodies?

All the seishis were so transfixed on whatever Kazuko said about her world that it took an awfully long time for Kazuko to realize that she was the only person talking throughout the whole trip. She blushed at her chattiness and prompted the rest to talk.

Toroki and Kokie were born in the northwestern lands of Sairou. Their parents were farmers, who were devoted worshippers of Byakko. From young, both siblings had been told about the Maiden time and time again with of course, the rumours that the Maiden will return to the Sairou again as predicted by the former seishis. At first, their parents had no idea that their children were meant to be the Baykko seishis. When Toroki was a year old, she was crying continuously for no reason. Frightened, her parents took her to a local doctor to be examined. It was then her parents discovered Baykko's seishis' symbol on her right ear, shimmering in light so white that it outshined the sun itself. Not wishing to let this secret to be leaked out, their parents and the doctor promised to keep it to themselves. A year later after that incident, Kokie was born, this time with the Byakko's symbol on his stomach. Likewise, the secret was to be kept under wraps. Knowing full well that their children were destined to serve the Maiden, their parents had send them to a school where they could learn how to read and write and learn some martial arts. Though the fees were expensive, the family worked hard to make ends meet.

However, a severe drought came to Sairou when Toroki was twelve and Kokie eleven. It had lasted for 7 years and soon famine strike the land. Many died during the years and Sairou nearly became a graveyard. Then, like a miracle, rain came, quenching the land with its waters of life. All thought that their suffering had come to an end but it was actually the beginning. The Kage Kemono had sprung up from nowhere and taken control of the royal palace. A few days later, the Emperor decreed a law that banned the worship of Byakko and all those who do not obey will be put to death. Days of destruction followed soon after that, many people were pulled out from their homes and never return. Toroki, Kokie and their parents fled from their homes to escape the persecution. Nevertheless, the doctor from their village reported to the authorities about Toroki and Kokie being the Baykko no seishis for the Maiden. They were hunted down like dogs and were caught. Instantly, the guards checked at the places where their symbols were supposing to be but found nothing. The doctor was killed but they were not spared either. The guards have thrown them into prison where the rest of Byakko worshippers were to be executed. Late at night, they prayed for a miracle to happen. Like an answer to a prayer, Taiitsukun's nyan-nyans appeared and took Toroki and Kokie to safety. Both siblings wanted to take their parents along but the foul creatures of the Kage Kemono appeared and prevented them from doing so.

The Nyan-nyans brought the siblings to Mount Taikyoku where they first met Taiitsukun. The siblings wanted badly to rescue their parents. Unfortunately, the Kage Kemono had them executed immediately. Since then, they stayed with Taiitsukun where she taught them how to use their seishi's powers. When things had settled down in Sairou, Taiitsukun send them to Ouiron under alias' names to work as inn owners as well as waiting for the coming of the Maiden.

Ameturi was born on a rainy day in the village of Shinkuo. His grandfather told him that when his grandmother bathed him, she saw Byakko's symbol on his left chest. Like Kokie's and Toroki's, it shined so brightly that his family was delighted yet afraid. The symbol shone every time it touched water. So, his family was very careful not to let him play with water in public. Likewise, they did not want too many people to know about it. Strangely as Ameturi grew older, the symbol ceased to appear so did the family's concern. Ameturi was six when the drought came. His parents and grandmother were among those who perished during the 7 years. At 13, at the early times when Kage Kemono took over Sairou, Ameturi lead a group of children to savage for edible roots in their fields. Though the villagers were forbidden, he could not stand the sight of starvation. Under the moonlight, they dug at the fields with their bare hands. Once something edible was found, it was eaten on the spot. Hunger like a wolf, drove the children to fought among themselves till they made a loud commotion. Ameturi tried to hush them down but the children were too occupied in getting their bellies filled. The guards arrived on the scene and Ameturi was forced to run for his life. Many were caught with a few escaped. Ameturi advised the lucky escapers not to return home, as they would be looking for them. No one listened and return home. Ameturi remained hidden for a few days before returning. His grandfather cried with relief and held him close to his heart. Later, Ameturi learnt about the hanging of the children and those who returned were taken away and had the same fate. Angered and yet guilty, Ameturi went back to the field and tried to bury them. Like he had expected, he was caught and taken into prison, where he awaited for his execution.

After Toroki told him that they had buried the children, Ameturi was extremely grateful. He thanked them profusely. Before the group started the journey, Ameturi offered incense to them and prayed for their forgiveness and wished them to rest peacefully. Like Kazuko, he vowed to avenge their deaths.

During their long conversation, the group approached onto the next topic – where are the remaining four seishis? Time was definitely not on their side. Kokie feared that the news of the Maiden had already spread through Sairou and the Kage Kemono would be searching for them and the remaining unfound seishis. Kazuko took out her Byakko scroll and read (with Toroki's help) the next clues while the rest settled their things under a tree and prepared the evening meal. 

Once united 

Once departed 

Now meandering 

Like two breezes 

The two will untie again 

By beads of the sea 

Once united 

Once departed 

The falling snow brings them together 

Now the cycle spins again 

Once more? 

Or turn elsewhere? 

"So, what does that mean?" asked Ameturi quizzically, looking hard at Kazuko.

"Ah…" Kazuko stammered, "I don't know but it seems to be hinting that we can find two seishis this time."

"Are you sure?" challenged Kokie. "Maybe it's trick to make you believe that."

"Still, the first phase does sound that way," Toroki commented. "But the second phase doesn't seem to be related to the first."

"That's true," Kazuko chewed on her food. "What do you think, Ameturi?"

"Who me?" Ameturi pointed at himself, gravy dripped onto his chin. "Don't ask me." He slurped his drink. "I don't know much about poetry. Why don't you read the next clues for the remaining seishis then we will know how much seishis that we can find based on each poetry."

"For a boy who can eat a horse surely knows how to make useful suggestions…"

"Of course, Toroki!" he grinned widely as Kazuko proceeded to read the next clue.

The last star the Maiden seek 

Is brewed by enmity 

Animosity blows whatever it goes 

Calamity is its guide 

The tempest of the stars 

Yet a lost wing will guide it 

To the haven it seek

"This sounds different from the others… very different," Kazuko swallowed.

"For once I'm with you," agreed Kokie.

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Does that mean that the earlier clue means that we'll be able to find 3 seishis at one time?" Kazuko scratched her head.

"No way!" Ameturi burst out. "Two is considered good enough. But three! That's too much to ask for!"

"That will help us save a lot of time," Kokie thought for a moment. "As usual, the second phase posed a serious problem. The line 'under the falling snow'… We don't have snow in Sairou. Genbu will surely have snow at this time of the year…"

"Don't tell me that we have to go to Genbu to find a Byakko seishi!" groaned Ameturi. 

"But there is a possibility since many people left Sairou during the drought," pointed out Toroki. "err… Kazuko, are you ok? You look a bit peaky."

"Genki… genki… (I'm fine)" Kazuko said wearily. "It's that I think that we have to do a lot of things before we can find the remaining four."

"Relax, will you?" Ameturi licked up the last morsels. "We'll find them. Right now, let's get a good night's sleep." He stretched out his limbs and gave a yawn. "A sleep will refresh your mind and tomorrow we'll see."

***** 

With the help of his ministers, Emperor Shimo managed to slip outside the palace walls and rode hard to the village of Shinkuo. His commoner clothes should at least disguise his royalty but his ministers were afraid that his manners would expose him. Shimo scorned at their remarks. This was not the time to discuss how he should act in public. He had to find the Maiden quickly. Besides, what kind of an emperor would not know of his own lands? Additionally, this would enable him to learn more about his people rather than hearing those dreadful reports by his ministers. Perhaps, to find out more about the Kage Kemono. If he could find their weakness, it would certainly add advantage in his flavour. The disease was not in Sairou only but also in the lands of Genbu, Kutou and Konan.

He rode on, resting occasionally along the riverbanks. At day, he pressed himself hard on the grasslands and the dusty roads. The effort of finding the Maiden had drained him most of his strength, the windless air made him felt lightheaded. The day passed and night came and he was a day's journey from the village of Shinkuo. He fished for his dinner that night, using a hook and line that he had brought, cooked and ate his catch. Shimo grinned with satisfaction that his trainings that not been in vain. With a sleeping rug, he laid back and tried to sleep. He remained awake with deep thoughts of how the Maiden would look and behave like. Was she really from another world as said in the legends? How should he react to her and her seishis? It would be best if he doesn't mention a single thing about the royal blood that flowed in him. That would make them feel uncomfortable and he wouldn't want that to happen. He hoped that he could make friends with them. After all, being at the top doesn't mean that he would have true friends.

Sunrise was glowing red from the east with a gathering of clouds welcoming the day. Shimo rose and started out again. By the next noon, he reached the village of Shinkuo. The villagers were eager to tell him of the miracles that the Maiden had performed. Shimo listened closely, picturing on how the Maiden would look like. From what he had learnt, the Maiden had 3 seishis with her. Thanking them for their hospitality, he rode on to the direction that the Maiden had taken. They should be in the neighbouring town by now. Light rain fell upon his skin but that didn't bother him. The sign of rain signaled the freedom that he and his people needed. Yet, the winds gusted sharply a question at him.

Why hadn't he heard about the red-haired demoness?

***** 

The town of Nas was a complete contrast to the village of Shinkuo. The streets were filled with lively people with haggling buyers over goods. Sellers deliberately serving those who could afford the price with their silver spooned tongue. Little children skipped along with games that they had created or little wooden toys. The mules, whose impatient owners were trying to reach their destination as soon as possible, dragged the hay wagons. Kokie lead the way to an inn with Ameturi at the back and the girls in the middle. The waiter led them to an empty place at a corner. Toroki checked the menu while Ameturi busied himself with the appetizers. Kokie was talking to the owner about the prices of the rooms required. Kazuko, resting her chin on one hand, lazily looked at the customers, drowning mugs of foamy beers and swallowing pieces of meat without chewing. Then, at the bar counter, she noticed one of the waitresses. 

Her shoulder-length hair was whitish green that curled around her shoulders. She had big rounded apple eyes that matched her button nose and faint rosy lips against the rather fair skin. Dressed in an orientated waitress suit, she moved around the inn carrying large trays of drinks and foods like she was dancing. Her politeness and smile always brought merry cheer to her customers. Some had invited her to join them. One of them tried to touch her but she skillfully pulled his hand aside and added a cheeky comment. The customers laughed and some gave her a tip for it. Kazuko sensed a certain bonding with her. Within a few minutes, the waitress brought them their meal.

"Please enjoy your meal," she said friendly. Her eyes looked up at something. Kazuko turned and saw a man outside the bar doors. He was tanned with dark green hair; dark eyes with a twinkle of cheekiness in them and had a charming smile. The waitress signaled to him and the man nodded and faded into the crowd. She then quietly slipped into the kitchen. Toroki, who was watching the entire scene, smiled.

"The romance of courtship," Picking up a piece of meat with her chopsticks. "It's wonderful to see such things in times like these. Don't you think so?"

Kazuko nodded. "But I think that I'm too young for it."

"Too young?" Toroki laughed. "You are old enough to be wed, my dear. I could recommend you to my brother but I think that he is not interested in women yet. On the other hand, the way you and Ameturi get along is like you two are siblings all your life."

"Yeah and I bet that you will take at least 10 years before you can get your man," teased Ameturi. "That waitress is a lot prettier than you."

"NAN DESU NE? (What was that?)"

Kokie drank a spoonful of soup, totally ignoring the bickering between the two seishis and looked at Kazuko, who was picking her food. Her eyes were still at the direction where the waitress had taken.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's that I sensed that I should get to know that waitress. I don't know why. There doesn't seem to be any reason but…"

"Gut instincts?"

"Guess so."

"Nothing wrong with that. The Maiden and her seishis are bonded through the power of Byakko. They have the ability to sense each other's presence. But since Taiitsukun has sealed the remaining seishis' powers as a form of protection. They may not be able to sense your presence. However, you can."

"That doesn't prove that that waitress could be the one that we are looking for."

"True," Helping himself to drumstick. "But you should consider why you paid attention to her and not the other waitress or other people. It's best that we find out a bit more about her before coming to a suitable conclusion. Nesan (older sister). Could you ask the owner about her?"

"Huh? Why me?" Toroki just finished stuffing Ameturi with a chicken wing. "Why can't you ask?"

"Because I wouldn't want to give any wrong ideas," Kokie replied irritably. "The owner may be her father…"

"Like real," Toroki took a slip. "Where do you think you are in? Some kind of storybook?"

"Just do it!"

Toroki sighed and waved her hand at the owner, a big bulky man with thick moustaches. Kazuko had this feeling that he definitely looked like those inn owners in storybooks. Biting her lip, she felt a bit silly with herself. She was indeed inside a storybook.

"How may I help you?" The owner asked in a deep voice.

"We would like to know the name of the waitress who had served us a few hours ago. Her service is one of the best I have met including the food," flattered Toroki.

The owner twisted his moustache with sudden gush of pride, "She is my daughter, Iria. Her service was something that is passed down from our blood for years. This inn had been in the family for 10 years…" Kokie gave his sister the I-told-you-so look. "Iria is the talk of this town because she will be marrying the mayor's son."

"Does he has tanned skin and dark green hair?" asked Kazuko before Toroki could stop her.

The owner's thick bushy eyebrows knitted together. "No, my dear child. He doesn't look like those heroes in storybooks. But he is well educated and my daughter will surely be given the best in the world. She wouldn't need to work hard to keep food on the table. That's what every father wishes for their daughter. I have to work now. Your rooms have been prepared. Have a nice stay." He gave a slight bow and left.

Toroki bent her head closer to Kokie, who seemed to be extremely relaxed. "Okay, how in the world did you know that Iria was his daughter?"

"Simple… it has always been in this way. The prettiest one in the inn is the owner's daughter. Stereo, I know but it's a fact of life."

"But that doesn't justify your claims," objected Ameturi. "You were being lucky."

"Nope, and I can tell you about the mayor's son. I bet that he doesn't look one bit like the man we saw just now."

"And how would you know?" Both Toroki and Ameturi asked.

"It has always been in this way. Stereo but true."

"And the next thing that you'll tell me is that man is going to fight for his woman. Maybe take her away from the wedding night?" Toroki smirked.

"Exactly." Kokie took a deep slip. "Stereo but true."

"We are not in a fairytale book, you know that, don't you?"

"Want to bet?"

"Okay!" Ameturi slammed his fist on the table. "You are on!"

"If I win, you will have to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next 2 days. If I lose, I'll cook the 3 meals for the next 3 days. Deal?"

"Deal!" Both men shook their hands. Toroki's eyebrows arched like she already knew whom the winner would be

Kazuko kept silent.

_Where do you think you are? In a storybook? _

_We are not in a fairy tale book, you know… _

_But it is true. I'm in a book and Kokie, Toroki and Ameturi are just characters _

_But…. _

_Could a real person from the real world be as real as they are? _

"Congratulation for your son's oncoming wedding," Lita raised her goblet to the Mayer of Nas, a plump gray-haired old man with a wrinkled face like a raisin. Her lips curved at the corner with a hidden intention. "I trust that the wedding will be the highlight of this town."

"Oh yes, it will be," The Mayor pouring more wine into her goblet. "And it will be even great honour if your lady would be there. But of course, your lady has many things to build the stability of this land."

"Indeed I do have many things to do but it so happens that I have business to conduct in this town and your cooperation is certainly most required." She plucked out a grape from a bronze-rimmed bowl and inserted into her mouth. The Mayer displayed interest and eagerness like a willing servant to the master. Lita slowly swallowed the grape down her throat and dap her mouth with a napkin.

"I need to find 4 people in this town. They are," She tilted her head. "The key source to the stability and wealth of this land. My resources told me that they have arrived in this town. I need your men to seek them out."

"As your lady wishes," The Mayer responded quickly. "My men will find them straight away as long as your lady could give us a description of how they look like."

"That would not be necessary. Your men will do just fine."

"Forgive my bluntness, Lady Lita but how can my men find them if they don't know how they look like."

"That is taken care of," Lita flicked her fingers at cloaked figure who opened up a case. In it, were sticks of ebony wood. "This stick will react when it senses the people that I seek. It'll transmit white light into their bodies and when it does, your men will have no probably capturing them. Bring them to me when you do catch any one of them."

"Absolutely, your ladyship." The Mayer bowed. Lita rolled her eyes at the worthless effect the fool was trying to get into her good books. She signaled him to leave and watched the imbecile leaving the room. Bringing the goblet to her lips, she thought of a possibility.

_If the Maiden is here, then that means the few of the remaining seishis could be here. Let her find them and when she does, I'll go down like a eagle and scoop them up like rabbits in an open field._

***** 

The Maiden and her seishis are resting peacefully in their neatly swept rooms. It had been a while for them since they last slept on comfortable mattress and soft, fluffy pillows under their heads. Kazuko was glad that they were able to afford the rooms, as she wasn't used to rough journeys and nights lying on hard bumpy grounds that made her body sore each morning. Tucked snug in her own bed, Kazuko felt restless and thought about Iria. She didn't know the reasons why but she knew that she had to find out more about her. Carefully, she dressed herself and slipped out of the room, not wanting to disturb the sound asleep Toroki. Tiptoeing down to the bar counter, she hoped to catch a glimpse of Iria when she heard voices.

"Zan, what are we going to do? We can't hide this forever," said a female voice, which Kazuko recognized as Iria. "Father has agreed to the marriage and even though if we can talk to him, he will never accept you."

"I know, my love," answered a deep voice. "That's why we have to leave tonight."

"Tonight!" she gasped. "That's eloping! But can we? For some reason, there are so many guards at the outer walls."

"That's nothing," he said confidently. "I can sneak in and out their security like a rat. The most important thing is that we leave tonight. If we don't, I'll regret this for the rest of my life."

"But…"

"We can't hold back. We gave each other our pledge to be married. And I'll give my heart and soul to the underground if that is what it takes to make it a reality."

There were a few minutes of hesitation from Iria. Finally, she gave in. "What's the plan?"

"Meet me at the outer gates at midnight. The nightshift guards tend to be less strict than the dayshift guards. I love you, Iria. I promise to make you the happiest wife in the world."

"To be with you has already made me the happiest."

Silence fell again as the lovers embraced each other. Kazuko slowly crept back to her room, envying them for their bravery. Kokie would have to cook for the next 3 days. That wouldn't be a big deal.

Kokie was really a fantastic cook.

***** 

Night blanketed the town with its darkness. The guards lined the outer gates sluggishly in their tainted armours. Two strangers groped their way to the gates, almost toppling over each other. One duty officer, seizing the chance to abuse their authority, roughly pushed them to one side of the wall for questioning. He demanded for their names.

"Asah and Roke, sir," said a ragged, whitish green haired woman. The duty officer held his nose high against the offensive rubbish smell that was coming from her. Under the torch, he studied the pitiful piles of rags that were strapped to their backs. Worth not more than dust. He glanced at the staggering man whose face was covered by his cape. The duty officer pushed back the cape and lifted the man's chin up. Sores dotted on his skin and thick milky fluid flowed from where his eyes should have been. He gagged. No wonder these two trashes did not leave town during the day.

"Be gone!" He chased them out of the gates. The two strangers scurried into the darkness. The officer wiped his hands cleaned and muttered curses as he searched his pouch for any bits of tobacco. He took out an ebony wooden stick. His eyes widen in horror.

Iria and Zan fled to an abandoned shed a few miles away from the town where they discarded their disguises and put on new clothes.

"That was too close," hissed Iria.

"At least we are out."

"By luck!"

"Fine," Zan, not wanting to start an argument. "Let's get out of here before they find out that you are missing in the morning." He placed a saddle onto a horse. "The strangest thing is that I felt a force weakening me back at the outer gates when the officer was standing in front of me. Thankfully, he wasn't smart enough."

"And he was severely dealt for his insolence," said a vile voice from behind. The startled lovers saw a red haired woman, cloaked in peacock blue cape. Her pose was hunched like a cat at hunt. A rolled leather whip was hanging smoothly at her hip. By her side, were soldiers and the Mayor of Nas was standing next to her.

"What the…. How?" Iria panicked. "There is no way that they could get here this fast."

"Iria?" The Mayor stared at her stunned. "What are you doing here? And with him?"

"Iria?" Lita glanced at the frightened girl. "So, this is your daughter-in-law. How romantic of him to come rescue you from your arranged marriage."

"What?" The Mayor stuttered.

"Nonsense, dear Mayor," Lita cut him short. "Iria had been under a spell caused this man that you see before you. He studies witchcraft and bewitched your darling Iria into eloping with him. Kill him and Iria will be saved. That includes you and your people as well."

"Lair!" snarled Zan, bringing out his staff from his sleeves. "I remember you, Kage Kemono whore. The real witch is you, killing people wherever you go, sparing no one even children. The one that should be dead is you!"

"Enough talk, little boy. Your corpse is something that I need to catch someone else. Get him!" she commanded.

The soldiers charged towards Zan, who smiled devilishly. _That's right, come over here like slaves._ Zan jumped up and swung his staff like a fan. Like flashes of light, he appeared and disappeared in front of the guards, making them confused and frustrated with his movements. Lita remained stoical and slashed out her whip at him. Zan spin around to dodge. The whip parted itself into many snake-like threads, hanging onto Zan with magnets. Another flash of light and Lita's whip crumbled to the ground. Sensing his presence, Lita wheeled around and barely avoided Zan who leaped from behind to attack. Moving swiftly, she gave a turning kick to Zan in the midsection. Zan was thrown back but he stabbed his staff into the ground the break the impact. Lurching forward, he dared to attack Lita but was forced to retreat at the sight of her whip. Flashing again, he appeared next to the Mayor of Nas and punched him aside. Grabbing Iria, he flashed out again, hoping to escape. Suddenly, an unknown force hammered them to the ground. The lovers rolled over. Zan shook his aching head and opened his eyes. Surrounding them were those blasted wooden sticks, shimmering in the night.

"Cheaters!" Zan sheered. "Always have something to back you up instead of going one on one."

"Don't be such a spoilsport," Lita approached him. "Allowing you to use your teleportation powers and letting you to live is being too generous. On the other hand, a live wriggling worm can catch a bigger catch than a dead one. Byakko no seishi."

"What?"

Lita's red hair flared, releasing her powers, roaring out like an uncontrollable flood. Zan felt everything exploding around him, burning everything. His skin felt like its on fire. The power, hot with fury, wrapped around Zan's neck and chest like shackles, tightening and suffocating at the same time. There was a feeling of being pulled into a phantom pit of the underworld. He could hear Iria's cries, sounding like another dimension away. He saw darkness enclosing around him. His strength gave way consciousness was leaving him. A final thought floated in his mind before the darkness took him over.

_Why did she call him Byakko no seishi?_

***** 

"What!" exploded Kokie. "Are you sure? They eloped last night?"

Kazuko nodded as she drank her sweetened tea. "I overheard them yesterday."

"Iria wasn't here the whole day," Ameturi added. 

"Plus, the Mayor's son doesn't look that bad," Toroki joined in. "I saw him at the entrance of his house. Combed hair, manly chiseled face, black eyes… nothing to resembles the typical pig-faced groom that the heroine had been forced to marry."

"So, since Zan, that the name of Iria's lover, rescued her last night which is not on the wedding night, which is tonight. Therefore, it means that you…"

"LOSE!" Kazuko, Ameturi and Toroki chorused together. Kokie was too flabbergasted to defend himself.

Toroki clapped her hands together, "How romantic of Zan. I bet that the two are in utopia by now." She pressed her hands together. "I really do envy them."

"Hush!" Ameturi shoved a bun at Toroki. "Here comes the father!"

The inn owner was indeed in a foul mood. He merely placed their food on the tables and grunted. Toroki, feeling a bit bold, congratulated him on the oncoming marriage of Iria.

"The sooner the better," he growled back.

"What you do mean by that?" Kazuko asked innocently.

The inn owner took a mug of beer from a tray and drank heavily. "Last night, a warlock came and tried to take Iria as his bride. Fortunately, the Mayor was here to stop it from happening. Tonight, he intends to behead the warlock to break a spell that he had cast on Iria. After his head had rolled, Iria would be released from the spell and she will be married happily." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "And the warlock happened to pay regular hours eyeing on her. His description is actually what you said, dark skin, and dark green hair. To think that I categorized him as a hero." He spat. "On with the beheading, I say, let no warlock live. They are evil creatures."

"How did the Mayor and his men managed to capture them?" Kokie was puzzled and yet seeing the light that he had not lost the bet yet. "Surely a warlock could easily take them on."

"The Mayor had invited a guest as a witness to the marriage. I don't know who that person is but she is very important. She was there to capture him," he dug out a wooden stick and waved it in front of Kokie. "See? This thing has the power to detect any witch or warlock." Kazuko saw the stick shimmering faint white light, she gasped at Kokie's face. Toroki, sensing the danger, deliberately rolled a cup towards a waitress who unknowingly stepped onto it. She screamed as she lost her balance, sending down her tray of plates clashing onto the floor, causing a huge commotion. The inn owner instantly darted to the scene, leaving the stick on the table. Toroki wrapped it with a thick rag and signaled Ameturi to move upstairs. Kazuko and Toroki heaved the ghastly pale Kokie to their rooms and locked the doors. Kokie collapsed onto his knees, breathing as if smoke was in his lungs.

"What the heck was that?" Ameturi hissed softly. "Toroki, your right ear is shining."

"I know. It does that whenever I sense danger." She held out the wrapped stick. "This thing is made up of wicked magic. Luckily, the inn owner's back was facing me, allowing me to create a diversion. Kokie, what did you feel just now?"

"Something chocking me," Kokie sat up straight again. "Like it's draining energy from me."

"The Kage Kemono is here then," concluded Ameturi. "It didn't react when the inn owner was holding it till he waved it at Kokie. And Kokie was affected by it."

"Is the cloth strong enough to deflect it?" asked Kazuko worriedly.

"Daijoubu (Don't worry). This fur cloth was given by Taiitsukun. She said that this fur cloth was made from Byakko's fur, which protects the seishis from any harmful objects that the Kage Kemono can come up with. Look on the bright side, at least we can use this to find the remaining seishis."

"That depends if the Kage Kemono didn't sense the reaction," said Kokie. "If we are on the same page, Zan could be also a Byakko no seishi."

"Or a bait to get us," Ameturi warned.

"No," Kazuko objected. "Iria loves him deeply. There is no way that he could be a bait for us."

"Either way, we don't have much of a choice." Toroki crossed her arms. "Guess we have to plan another rescue plan for Zan and Iria."

"Iria!" Ameturi protested. "Why do we have to include her?"

"Even if we rescued Zan, he would insist to get Iria," Kokie rubbed his chin. "As usual, we have a serious problem, planning a rescue plan. It's not going to be easy like the last one."

"You mean you guys don't know how to think of one?" Ameturi stared dumbfound. "Then, how did you rescue me in the first place?"

"I prayed to Byakko to release your powers," answered Kazuko timidly. "But that is not going to work with these sticks…."

Toroki nodded. "The Kage Kemono would used this to sense our presence…"

"Excuse me…" Ameturi interrupted. "But anyone can tell me what's my power?"

Everybody spin their heads at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW??"

"IMPOSSIBLE!! You have been with us and you don't have not a single clue?"

"It is something that I never thought I will hear from a seishi."

"Hey! It's not my fault!" The embarrassed Ameturi defended himself. "I just received my seishi powers, remember?"

"That's true…" Kazuko agreed.

Kokie sighed. "Fine, let's settle this. Nesan (older sister) and I don't have time to protect you while we are fighting. Ameturi, your grandfather said that whenever you touched water, your symbol would appear. Maybe your power has something to do with water."

"Like bringing down rain?" Ameturi suggested. "I managed to do that."

"Maybe…" He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. We'll leave it as that for now. After we rescued Zan and Iria, we seriously have to do something about your power and Zan's. Now, the rescue plan. Err…"

"You don't know how to do one, don't you?" Ameturi hitting the nail as he looked up at the ceiling like he had expected it. "I wonder what were you doing with Taiitsukun, didn't she teach you anything about rescuing people? But…" He held out his hand. "I have one in mind already. It involves a lot of team work but if we can pull this off… that will give something to the Kage Kemono."

He grinned like a fox. "And this is stage 1 of sweet revenge."

***** 

The town of Nas was thickened with soldiers in the inner and outer walls, checking everyone who passed and pulling out anyone who seemed suspicious. The Mayor, donned in his glory, was extremely worried on not what might enter in but what will come out. He was concerned that a rescue attempt would be made on the warlock, Zan. He believed that it would fail because garrison was at its full strength and the security measures were at its peak. Plus, he had Lady Lita and her power on their side. The wedding must proceed on this auspicious day without any interruptions. How dare the fools challenge the mighty Kagemono, who save Sairou from the great drought. He heard from his servants that his daughter-in-law, Iria was still in tears about the execution of the warlock. Indeed, his black magic had a strong hold on her mind. When that hell creature's head rolled to the ground, the spell would be broken and everybody would be free from his cursed magic. Lady Lita would be there to make certain of it but he must not disappoint her. He must gain her trust and confidence in his capability. The Kagemono reigned supreme over Sairou not the weakling Emperor, whose presence was a mockery to all those blinded by their faith in Byakko. There was no guardian to protect the people when the great drought. Baykko never came. Looking down at the courtyard filled with clowns and sellers of food and drinks, the Mayor felt very sure that his people understood his decisions and was all willing to support him. The wedding would proceed and it would be the talk of all the lands of Sairou.

He heard the sound of the trumpets announcing that the wedding was about to begin. A gate opened and a group of soldiers immerged and dragged the chained warlock to the execution site. His son and wife to be were lead to the heavily decorated stage where the priest was standing. Lifting his satin cloak, he turned and walked down the winding steps.

Zan, despite the beatings he received in prison, kept his eyes on Iria. She was dressed in white silk grown with its splendor that the best tailors in Sairou could provide. Although a thick veil covering her face, he could visualize the outline of her face. She sat very still and her hands crutched the tears soaked handkerchief. He wanted so badly to tell her that everything was going to be all right if he could remove the gag in his mouth. If he were to die today, she would join him soon. They made a pact with each other and that was they would always be together though life and death. Nothing would separate them. One of the soldiers blindfolded him and pushed his head onto a wooden block. The sound of trumpets came and the voice of the Mayor boomed over the courtyard.

"People of Sairou. I welcomed you to the wedding of my son. To celebrate this joyous occasion, we will have the warlock, Zan executed as warning for all those who defied the supreme Kagemono. Let it be known that Sairou will not tolerate black magic…"

"KILL HIM!" screamed a woman vehemently. She was in rags and her hair in disarray. "He kill my family with his vile magic of the underworld. Afterwards, he ate their flesh and grinded their bones to dust which he used to cast his evil spells on Iria. KILL HIM TO SAVE IRIA!! KILL HIM TO SAVE OURSELVES FROM HIM!!"

Some townspeople were stirred by her speech and took up the cry. Kill him, they cried out angrily, pressing closer to the execution site. The soldiers held them back with their spears while the commanding officer barked orders to gain control. The Mayor was overwhelmed by his people's response. Glowing inside with pride, he lifted his hand to signal the executioner, who raised his axe high. The crowd cheered so loudly that no one noticed the shadowy forms that crept up to a horse-wagon. One of them lit the hay in the wagon while the other loosened the reins of the horses. Then abruptly, a burning wagon was charging straight into the heart of the courtyard. Cries and screams rang through the walls as the people ran at all directions to avoid the wagon with its terrified horses. The wagon collapsed at the execution site, sprouting its flames onto the ground. Toroki raced towards it, finished with her deception, lit tiny jars filled with oil and threw them at the soliders. Kazuko joined her after leaving her hiding place. Kokie and Ameturi picked up the abandoned spears and attacked the soliders that remained at the site. Ameturi tossed Kazuko the keys from a fallen guard and yelled at her to free Zan while they covered her.

Fire burned in Zan's eyes as he tried to stand up after Kazuko freed him from his bonds

Kokie yelled at him, "Rescue Iria and meet us at the outer gates."

"The outer gates?" Zan yelled back, "They would have guards stationed there already!"

"SHUT UP AND DO IT!" Kazuko glared at him. "OTHERWISE YOU AND IRIA WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!"

Zan grunted at her. "Not bad spirit for a little girl like you." Flashing out, he reappeared at the stage where the Mayor's son was leading Iria back to safety. Zan grinned and punched him unconscious. "Sorry but you would have to annul this wedding." Wrapping his arms around Iria, "We can talk later but we have to escape with our rescuers." He turned to the Mayor who stumped to the ground, shaking like a leaf in a tornado. His lips mumbled something inaudible. "You see, the Kagemono never care about Sairou let alone this place. All they care is about themselves." Using his teleportation skills, Zan appeared at the outer gates, he saw soliders at the outer gates, the remaining barrier towards their freedom. Turning back, he could see the uncontrollable flame sweeping through the inner courts. He clenched his teeth. Their rescuers sure have a plan of getting themselves out.

Appearing from a corner were Kazuko and her seishis, Zan frowned at the sight of the group being lead by a girl who was old enough to be his little sister. Then the man who yelled at him earlier shouted his other two companions.

"Nesan, Ameturi, quick!"

"Okay!" replied Ameturi, his Byakko symbol shining brightly on his chest, as he dipped his hand into a small bucket of water. "I don't know what power I have but here goes!" Water enhanced by the power of Byakko rose up like a wave and knocked the frightened guards to the ground. Toroki with her symbol shining on her right ear sent her Byakko chi at the soliders, pounding them to the walls.

"I do apologize for being unladylike but a lady got to do what a lady got to do."

Zan stared with his mouth gaped open; Kokie slapped him on the shoulder. "What the heck are you doing? Move! Kazuko is with Iria. Hurry! The fire will keep the soliders occupied till we reached somewhere safe."

"After which, you guys have a lot of explaining to do." Zan agreed. Within minutes, he found himself riding on a horse with Iria in his arms, galloping through the plains with the wind blowing on their faces. They rode on towards a creek, where Kokie signaled to the group to have a moment of rest after experiencing what he would consider a completely reckless rescuing plan. Immediately, Zan, holding Iria close to him, walked up towards them and began to speak.

"I know that I should be thankful but at least tell me your names and why do you risk your necks for mine?"

"Because you are one of us. You are one of the Byakko no seishis," answered Kokie, showing a thin rectangular furred bundle. "This stick only activates when it is in the presence of a Byakko seishi. That was the reason that the Kagemono wants you dead. If one of the 7 Byakko seishis is dead, the Maiden would not be able to summon Byakko. I'm Kokie This is my sister, Toroki. Ameturi. Last but not least, the Maiden of Byakko, Kazuko."

Zan blinked his eyes. "I know stories about the Maiden and her seishis. It is impossible that I should one of you. I don't have the symbols that you have. Neither do Iria."

"When the Kagemono took over Sairou, Taiitsukun had sealed the symbols of all seishis including their powers. That is why you are able to see yours although I can't explain why you are able to teleport," said Toroki. "Maybe Taiitsukun didn't have enough time to do so."

Kazuko walked up to Iria and smiled. "You can remove your veil now. Zan is going to be your husband."

"I know…" Iria looked away. "I'm worried about father. I hope that he isn't…"

"When all this is over, we will go back and see him," Zan comforted her. "And tell him everything that we wanted to say to him." He fingered the edge of the veil. "You are my wife now and forever."

He lifted up the veil and gave a shocking cry. The others too were all stunned.

It was not Iria who was in the wedding gown.

It was Lita.

***** 

Emperor Shimo was startled to see clouds of smoke from the town of Nas. People were scurrying about bringing buckets of water to quench the flames. Something happened some time before he arrived. He hoped that it wasn't the work of the Kagemono. He sighed and tucked at the reins of his horse. The Maiden and her seishis were probably somewhere else and he would have to work harder to find them. 

_Please let me to be with you soon, Byakko no miko… _

Lita smirked, "How incredibly stupid you seishis really are." Her flaming hair flared fiercely at Zan. "Next time, please check before running off with the wrong bride." She locked her almond eyes on Kazuko. "So, this is the famous Byakko no miko. My name is Lita, one of the Kagemono who seeks your death and the other mikos that have appeared in the other lands."

"Yumi, Miwa and Chiaki…" Kazuko trembled. "If you want my death, why do you drag innocent people into this? Why do you have to kill them?"

"As long as there are people who believed in Byakko, they have to die," Lita held out a sword. "Even if they are children, like those in the village of Shinkou."

Ameturi let out a fury cry and charged towards her. Lita raised her sword to strike. Kazuko screamed. Toroki released her Byakko chi and set up a protective shield over Ameturi and deflected the sword as it swept down. Yet, the force of the blow set both of them sprawling onto the ground. Zan flashed at multipliable positions to attack but Lita unleashed an energy globe, which hit him in the chest, slamming down to the earth. Kokie stood protectively over Kazuko, concentrating his Byakko chi. Images of the Maiden and her seishis materialized all over the grassland. 

Lita lowered her sword and examined the new situation. "Omoshiroi (interesting)… creating illusions to prevent the enemy from detecting you. Even so, there is someone whose illusion skills are far powerful than yours." Her red hair glowed redder and spread out. "I know where you are!"

The Kagemono flame lanced from her, shattering the illusions to bits. Kokie leaped away, carrying Kazuko in his arms. Lita pounced on them and kicked Kokie, knocking him backward. Kazuko slipped from his arms. She screamed as she fell to the ground, bruised. Lita gave a blow at Kokie's throat, clouted him painfully to the ground. She landed gracefully and focused on Kazuko, who groaned as she tried to get onto her knees. Lita lifted her sword and struck. Zan appeared with his teleporting skills and yanked Kazuko aside. Lita swung a second time and Zan caught hold of the sword between the palms of his hands.

"How sweet of you to save the Maiden when you should be saving your love."

"What do you mean?" Zan struggled to steer the sword away from him. "What have you done to Iria?"

"I knew that she is in love with you and she will rather take her life than being forced to marry another man. So, I took her to the akki forest where she will find a flower named shibou. Once she eats it, she will die. Since she completely believes that you will be executed today, I have absolute faith that she will keep her end of the pact that you two have promised to each other."

"Damn your soul, Lita," Zan cursed.

"My soul is already damned," Lita's eyes narrowed. "In fact, it's dead."

Bright white light shot up between the two, Lita held up her arm to block her eyes from the glaring light. Kokie came from behind and pinned her down. Meanwhile, Zan felt himself pulled sideways, his eyes met Toroki's; her face was bleeding on one side.

"Zan, go to the akki forest and stop Iria before she kills herself for no reason. Take Kazuko and Ameturi along with you."

"But…" Kazuko protested.

"No buts!" hissed Toroki. "The Maiden must live to summon Byakko. Kokie and I can handle this. Now go!" Zan nodded. Ameturi grabbed hold of Kazuko and half-carried her to the nearest horse. Toroki cringed as she felt the impact of Lita's power breaking through her chi barrier. Still, a spilt second of satisfaction gave a smile when the sound of running hoofs rang through her ears. Kokie let out a cry as Lita flung him to the ground. Lita's hair flipped across her face, her eyes fluming at the sight of her prey escaping. Toroki grinned at her.

Lita snarled, like a wild beast, she tore away her cape, dropped her sword and charged, closing the distance between them. Her armour gleamed beneath the light her feline figure leaned forward. Toroki could smell the blood thirst in her breath. Instinctively Toroki brought out her chi to meet the attack. It caught and tangled with Lita's before exploding, blowing them away down the grassland. Both fighters rolled down to the ground, tumbling into a heap. Lita was almost on top of Toroki. She jumped away, Lita's fingernails gazed at her legs. Toroki kicked hard at Lita's chin. Lita fell backward. Toroki launched forward without thinking the possibility that Lita could release her power. Lita did so, sending Toroki spinning backward into a straying tree that nearly took her breath away. She dropped to the dirt, weakened and dazed. Retrieving her sword, Lita walked towards Toroki, who forced herself to get her feet. Lita raised her other hand and shot out her power. Toroki, barely standing, saw it coming towards her.

Suddenly, Kokie jumped up and absorbed the blow, crashing them both through the tree. Toroki opened her eyes and see Kokie in a crumpled heap. Blood was leaking from his mouth and nostrils. A burning smell was coming from his torn clothes and blackened skin. Toroki crawled over, turned him aside and checked for a pulse. Thank Byakko that he survived! She turned and saw Lita, her face shown great displeasure that both seishis were not dead yet. Then, an unknown force hammered her to the ground. Lita calmly held out an ebony stick and a fur cloth.

"I think you dropped this," The stick shined brighter. "Another mistake that you have made. No, two mistakes." Lita's hair flared, Toroki felt that her skin was on fire. The Kagemono magic held on to her like shackles, chocking her. "The Maiden may escape from my clutches but it is just a matter of time when I find her in the akkai forest. According to what you call as legends, all 7 seishis must be present otherwise the Maiden lacks the power to summon Byakko. If so, you two will be starters."

"Nevertheless, the Maiden will still find a way to summon Byakko…" Toroki gasped for breath. "And the Kagemono will be defeated."

"Your spirit is something to be accounted for. I'll make sure that this will be written as part as history when the Kagemono dynasty is established."

***** 

Zan, Ameturi and Kazuko stood in front of the Akkai forest. Its trees clustered together with the vines that it seemed to create a rampart. The atmosphere was still yet humid that it made the back of their clothes stick to their skin. Zan grunted at the uncomfortable situation, took out a dagger from the inner folds of his boots and extended the dagger to the length of a spear and proceeded to cut down the undergrowth.

Ameturi looked skeptically at the forest, feeling awkward, he asked, "Zan, what do you know about the Akkai forest?"

"Just a normal forest…"

"I heard about it from the elders of my village. They said that it is haunted."

"Haunted? I would say that it has been my home for so long to call it haunted."

"You live here?" Kazuko blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Yeah, why?" Zan turned, "Are you going to help me or not? Iria is still in danger."

Ameturi took out his sword and helped Zan with the undergrowth while Kazuko persisted in her questioning.

"You know about the flower, shibou that the woman, Lita, mentioned about?"

"The nectar of Shibou is sweeter than honey yet the poison is lethal. Once touched on the tongue, its victim will fall into a trance, the poison will transfer throughout the victim's body particularly with the mind, which will be affected. The victim will start to imagine things and said his most secret desires or wishes. Soon, the poison will reach the artery system of the victim and his heart will slowly beat slower and slower until he is dead. By then, the victim will be unconscious and it will already too late to save him."

"Then, do you know the cure?"

Zan became motionless. "No, I don't…" His voice was harsh. "There hasn't been a cure. The thing is that Shibou is able to grow at any conditions and the forest would be probably be filled with them. If I could teleport, I won't be able to find her in time." His grip on the spear loosened. "If she were to die, I will never forgive myself… never…"

Ameturi closed his eyes and thought hard. "If I were to die, my wish would be to die in my village or be buried in my village…"

"That's it!" cried Kazuko excitedly. "Zan, you said that this forest is your home, correct?"

"Yes… but what does it got to do with…"

"Don't you see? You and Iria must have a special place like all lovers have. Think, Zan! Think!"

Zan buried his hands in his dark seaweed hair. "There's a pond sheltered by an old tree… that's where we first…"

"Then what are you waiting for? Use your teleporting skills and rescue her! Idiot!" yelled Ameturi. "Kazuko will be safe with me." He shoved Zan in the back. "Move it!!"

"Thanks," Zan replied bluntly before he vanished.

In the deep heart of the Akkai forest, away from the vegetative rampart, there was a small pond. The earth surrounding it was dark and rich. Tiny delicate flowers and green moss grew at the edges. A lean and fragile tree sheltered the pond; holding out a shattering bunches of pink flowers laced with ruby. Its green leaves waved with the breeze. Beneath the tree was Iria; tears from her apple eyes fell into the pond, creating small circular ripples. In her hands, held a flower that had only 4 petals in the formation of a wine glass. Inside the flower, was a golden coloured liquid that twinkled in the little sunlight that managed to penetrate through the thick canopy. Its honey scent beckoned her to drink.

"Zan…" Her hands trembled, lifting the flower to her lips. "I love you so much…"

The nectar went down in her throat so smoothly and quickly. Iria never felt anything that would be so sweet and so inviting. Her vision become misty and the surroundings seemed to be muffled in their shapes and colours. In the midst, she thought she saw a bright white light and a man. A dark-skinned man. He was calling her name. His hand was stretching out for hers….

http://ayakreuz.tripod.com/fictions.htm 

****

****Go to:****

**| 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | **

**Book 2: Genbu no miko **

**Book 3: Suzaku no miko**

**Book 4: Seiryuu no miko **

**| MAIN |FANFICTIONS | JAP DIARY | ENG DIARY | JAP ANIMES | PSYCHOSIS |EMAIL |**


	5. Scroll 4 Byakko no miko A Long Day

_Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase.Y & the respective companies. _

**Scroll 4 - Byakko no miko – A Long Day 　**（第四章：長く日）** **

Outside the forest, Amefuri and Kazuko waited patiently, laying low beneath the thick undergrowth while their horses remain hidden among the trees. They were taking precaution in case if Lita would appear. 

"Amefuri…" asked Kazuko in very soft voice.

"Yes, Kazuko?" he replied back in the same tone.

"Will Kokie and Toroki be alright?"

"I hope so. We need all 7 seishis in order to summon Byakko. If one of us dies," he shuddered. "I don't think I want to know what the consequences would be like."

"Gomen ne, Ameturi…"

"Huh? What are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything wrong."

"It seems like I'm always putting people in danger. And no matter how hard I try, people will end up hurt or dead, because of me."

"And yet, you bring them hope of being free from the Kagemono," Amefuri gave an assuring smile to her. "The things that you have done proved that the tale of the Byakko no miko was no folktale." He patted her on the shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself. As for Kokie and Toroki, I think they would be able to handle Lita. Yoshii… after this, I'm going to train myself harder."

"Watashi mo (Me too). Maybe I can ask Toroki to teach me how to fight…"

"You? Fight? Nah… I don't think so."

"Why? You are simply counting your chickens before they hatch," Kazuko pouted.

"Look at your hands," Amefuri's chin titled sideways. "See?" He pointed the lines of Kazuko's palms. "These aren't the hands of a fighter. These are the hands of a pure maiden. Such hands should not be soiled."

"Amefuri…"

"Listen, Kazuko. I'm your seishi sworn to protect you with my life so that you could summon Byakko to free the people of Sairou. This is your responsibility and sole duty. Alright?"

"Alright," Kazuko agreed. "You know, you could be an official and hold a high ranking position in the palace or something. Ever thought of that."

"Once," Amefuri's lips twitched a bit. "But I don't think that I could. I don't know how to read or write. Besides, my background would provide some inconvenience for me."

"Nonsense, if you try hard enough, you could become one. Anyway, I can get Kokie to teach you if you like…"

"Kokie!" Amefuri grunted. "That guy hasn't admitted that he has lost the bet! I would rather learn from someone else… Like Zan or Toroki for example… Let's hope that the two would be able to marry each other. And maybe we could find out if Zan is a Byakko seishi…"

"I hope so…"

"Hush!!" Amefuri pressed Kazuko's head down. "I sensed someone coming."

Lying completely still like rabbits sensing for danger, Amefuri and Kazuko kept their eyes wide opened and ears on the sharp instinct for any dangerous sounds. They heard the thumping of boots upon the hard dry ground, the clanging of metal rubbing against each other. The intruder walked down like she owned the area. Her red hair gave the smell of death in the air. Kazuko covered her mouth so tightly.

_Lita… she is still alive!! Kokie… Toroki… _

The demoness' almond eyes scanned the Akkai forest, her pupils enlarged as they infiltrate through the vegetative ramparts. A dark-skinned man was leaning over a fair woman. A wineglass shaped flower which colour was darker than the night lay beside, its golden nectar oozing out from its petals. Lita smirked.

"Another two to go…" She held the ebony wood stick; instantaneously it burst in red-hot flames. Throwing it onto the undergrowth, she watched the flames hungrily ate the grass and twigs, enjoying the crackling sound of its munch.

"That's right, fire, burn this forest. The two lovers can spent their time eternally in death..." She laughed wickedly. Holding her arm up. "Why don't the maiden and her remaining seishi show themselves here?" With a wave of her hand, Kazuko and Amefuri immediately swung up from their hiding places and thrown onto the ground like rag dolls.

"See? Isn't the view clearer here?"

"Why?" Kazuko gasped. "Why do you enjoy hurting people so much?"

"Why?" Lita pulled Kazuko's collar upwards. "Because they worship you, Byakko no miko. They worship a statue that they themselves craved with their own hands. Such idolatry will not be tolerated by us, the Kagemono."

"But you don't have the right to force people in believing in the things that you want them to believe!"

Lita slapped her. "Foolish wretch! You are so easily taken in by the words of Taiitsukun. Do you really think that you are the maiden? Do you think that you could get rid of us by just summoning Byakko?" The red hair flared with hatred. "You are a menace, the cause of the pain that must be removed!"

"**_LITA!!!!!!_**"

The scream was thick with anger that the made the hairs on Kazuko's neck stand. Kazuko could see flashes of light appearing and reappearing so quickly. Then, a swift force moved between the 2 women, separating them both to the ground. Amefuri wasted no time catching hold of Kazuko. Lita rolled over one side, her eyes glared at the intrusion.

"I dislike being interrupted!" she hissed.

"And I dislike people like you who exists to destroy the lives of others!!" Rage hardened the outer rims of his eyes.

"Zan…" Kazuko said.

"Please, Byakko no miko. Look after Iria while I take care of this whore. I don't want her death to be in vain."

Kazuko wished to protest but Amefuri pressed her shoulder. "Let him, Kazuko. It's no use, he has already make up his mind." Rising his voice louder. "At the same time, give her a couple of punches for me!"

Lita slid her hand behind her back to reach out for the ebony stick. A flash of light burst out. Lita felt herself being thrown towards a burning tree. She crashed through it and landed in midst of the burning fire. The ebony stick fell into the ravenous flame and became ashes. Zan smirked.

"Do you think that will work on me again?"

"Yeah! You show her, Zan!" cheered Amefuri.

"Amefuri, Iria is losing conscious…"Kazuko shook with fear as she watched Iria's eyelids fluttering. Her pale lips moved continuously. "I don't know what to do. She's so cold."

Amefuri took off his outer garment and wrapped Iria. "We have to keep her warm. Keep talking to her, Kazuko. Slap her face if you have to. Meanwhile, I'll help Zan."

"But…"

"I don't care whether Zan appreciates my help, Kokie and Toroki may be barely alive or dead for all we know. If these two didn't make it, then Zan will probably be facing a suicide mission. As for you," Carrying Iria onto a horse. "You have to move on without me. Ride as hard as you can."

"You are crazy," Kazuko struggled "I can't let you fight her by yourself."

Amefuri shoved her towards the horse. "Don't argue with me, even if we may not survive, there is always another way to summon Byakko. There are 2 more seishis to find. Find them. The main thing is that you live! Get going!"

Kazuko, bit her lip and get onto the horse. Hot tears rushed down her cheeks as she rode.

_I don't want them to die… I won't want anyone to die… why… why…_

Amefuri smiled as he watched Kazuko riding away and becoming smaller into a dot and disappearing. He took out a water-sack and held it close to him.

_Though I may not be strong as Toroki and Kokie, at least I know that my power has something to do with water. This water-sack may not be enough to defeat Lita but at least I can put a fight long enough for Kazuko to escape to the next town or city. Maybe she would be able to find the other 2 seishis and find another way to summon Byakko without the 7 of us._

"You really think that she's the legendary maiden of Byakko," asked Zan. "Somehow, I'm being involved in this because of her."

"Yes, Kazuko is the maiden otherwise Lita won't be after her and us."

"Us?" Zan grunted hostilely. "I'm not a Byakko seishi. Neither is Iria. Why drag us into this mess?"

"Whether you are or not, seemed like Fate has brought us together. I'm sure that Kazuko will find a cure for Iria. Till then, let us live through this."

"If that little girl is able to cure Iria, I might believe that she is the maiden. Still, she poses a danger to anyone who gets near her. The worst thing is that she doesn't even know how to defend herself. Is it worth dying for her?"

"As much you are dying for Iria." Amefuri stood next to him.

Zan gave an amusing smile. "Looks like we are both fighting for our women. If Fate allows it, we could be friends for a very long time."

"That would be nice." Amefuri's eyebrows knitted. "She's here. I felt her presence."

"Same here." Zan's eyes gleamed. "This fight has been going on for too long. Let's end it."

From the burning flame and smoke, sprung out Lita, her cloak was burned, armour tarnished, skin covered with dirt and her red hair was stinted. It was as if she had returned from Hell itself.

Emperor Shimo sensed some sort of chi energy as he rode across the plains after he passed the town of Nas. There was no evil detected but rather something pure and it made his heart glowed and beat a few times faster. He tugged at the reins and pressed his horse to gallop faster. The instinct feeling that was within him, the inner voice encouraging him on. Then, he stopped at a sudden stench in the air. He slowly dismounted from his horse and tread cautiously. The smell was all too familiar – blood and burnt skin. A favourite trademark of someone he knew very well.

There, before him, laid 2 bodies - a man and a woman – in torn clothes and blacken skin. Shimo bent down and checked the man's pulse. He gasped. He was still alive! Then, he pressed his fingers against the neck of the woman's. He sighed relief. Both of them were very lucky people to survive. His fingers brushed around her earlobe, a sudden flow of chi went into his blood veins. Shimo was startled by it, he looked down and he saw a glowing letter on her earlobe. It wasn't shining very brightly but it was bright to see the letter.

"Toroki…" Shimo's eyes widen. "She's one of the Byakko seishis." Looking at the man. "Then, he must be a seishi too." He gave a whistle; the obedient horse came up to him. Shimo stood up, put his hand into one of the pouches and held out a bundle of herbal plants. Placing some on their chests, he placed his hands upon the plants and murmured. Sap leaked from the plants and spread itself across the unconscious seishis, clothing them in luminous light. The burnt areas of their skin were literally scrubbed away, renewing with new supple skin. Bloodstains vanished into the light and the tattered clothes patched themselves together. Shimo watched the fingers of the seishis twitched and curled. Their eyes fluttered like the wings of a butterfly that were ready to fly. The woman was the first to get up. She looked bluntly at him.

"What…" She looked around the charred surroundings. "Where…"

"Relax," Shimo spoke. "You and your companion were injured by Lita. I have just healed you."

"Lita…" Repeating her name in efforts to recall, she scowled in remembrance. "That kagemono whore! We need to have a rematch." She stared at him. "Who are you? How did you know Lita?"

"As just say that we are destined to meet each other," Shimo lifted up his left sleeve. Toroki gaped at the shining white light of the letter.

"My name is Shiro but my seishi name is Tatara."

"Tatara…" Toroki was loss for wards until she heard the groan of her brother. "Kokie!" She shook him very hard. "Get up!"

Kokie yawned like he had awakened from a deep sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he stared bluntly at the shining Byakko symbol of Tatara's.

"I thought I was dead… how did you…"

"My ability is through the usage of plants. The sap of this medical plant has beneficial healing powers, which was enhanced through the power of Byakko. You two are very lucky to survive a fight with Lita."

"You know her?"

"Let's just say that we have an old score to settle."

Kokie grinned a little. "Don't we all? Where are Kazuko, Amefuri and Zan?"

"They should be at the Akkai Forest to save Iria. That's the last thing I could remember. We don't much time to tell you the whole story, Tatara but Kazuko is the maiden of Byakko. Amefuri is another seishi that we found in the village of Shinkou. Zan could be a Byakko seishi even though his symbol hasn't been reveal yet. Iria is the fiancée of Zan whom we rescued in the Town of Nas. Currently, Lita has tricked her into believing that Zan is dead. I hope that the three of them are alright."

"Kazuko…" Tatara whispered softly. "Is that the maiden's name?"

"Look!" Kokie pointed a cloud of smoke standing out against the blue sky. "Could it be?"

"You bet, alright." Toroki got up to her feet. "Time for Round 2."

Kazuko rode on aimlessly till she reached a riverbank with trees growing along the sides. Iria was leaning against her heavily. Kazuko huffed as she half carried and half dragged Iria beneath the shade of a tree. Placing her against the tree trunk, Kazuko hurried to fill a bowl with water from the river. Using a cloth, she soaked it with the river water and dapped Iria's cold lips and forehead repeatedly, telling her to hold on, to hold on until Zan comes. 

With faint breaths, Iria spoke something audible, relieving Kazuko and yet frightening her. "Zan… Zan… Zan…"

"Hold on, Iria, Zan is coming. He is coming," Kazuko held Iria's fingers tightly. "Please hold on."

"Zan…" Her apple eyes sparkled with some unknown inner joy. "Knowing you was the most happiest thing in my life. I'm so happy that I am going to be your wife."

"Iria! What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the first time that we met? I was 10 years old when I wandered into the Akkai Forest. I got lost and couldn't stop crying. I cry and walked to a small pond with only one frail tree by its side. There were flowers growing. Their petals were so dark. Their touch was like velvet cloth," She drew in a deep breath. "And inside, I saw a liquid so golden that it looked like the rays of the sun. It was so tempting that I wanted to drink it…" She smiled. "Then, you came along and stopped me. You were a scruffy little boy. Your skin was so dark, so were your eyes… mischievous…" Another breath. "And kind." 

"Iria," Kazuko's tears trickled down Iria's hand. "Please don't say strange things to me. You are going to be Zan's wife like you always wanted."

"We had a wonderful time with each other for the next few weeks and though I have to go, you followed me all the way to Nas. And ever since, you always visit me…"

"Please, don't talk any more. You will make yourself weaker."

"Zan… recently, Father has been joining about the maiden of Byakko." Her eyebrows barely rose. "He thinks that it is a myth but I believe that she really exists. Somehow, I have this feeling that you and I are contacted to her. When we are married, we should look for her…"

"But why?" Kazuko's voice chocked. "She can't fight like Kokie, Toroki or Amefuri. Can't even defend herself. People are dying because of her. And now, her friends may be dead or captured and there is nothing that she could do about it."

"Don't say that about her…. Sometimes, heroes are not meant to have special powers or abilities like all those in story books," Her chest heaved heavily. "The true strength of all heroes lays within their heart. The maiden's purity from the sins that our world is having now. Maybe that's why people adore her. Because she comes from another world that is better than ours. A place where we can't go to but perhaps in death, we may…"

"Iria, you are not going to die!" Kazuko shook her ferociously. "Don't say things like that!"

"I love you Zan, we will be together forever."

Iria closed her eyes and smiled.

"IRIA…. 

IRIA….

IRIA!!!!"

"Iria…" Zan turned his head to the direction where Kazuko was last seen. "Iria…"

"What the heck are you doing?" Amefuri hollered. "This is no time to daydream." He heard Lita's vile laughter. "And your laughter irritates me."

"At least, not all is lost," Lita walked forward, removing her armour. Her mouth twisted in her endurance with the pain from her injuries. "And I believe that Zan knows what am I talking about." A sadist spark shimmered in the almond eyes. "The nectar of Shibou has its final toll on her…" She smirked. "Tell you what, I'll give you the antidote." An emerald bottle materialized from her scorched hands. Zan gasped sharply. "As long as you leave this kid with me to take."

Sweats clouded the sides of Zan's face as he gnashed his teeth. "Impossible. There is no cure for it."

Lita smirked even further, "I'll show you." She held up a limp Shibou flower. "I managed to save this one from the fire." Turning the flower cup down, its golden nectar dropped onto the ground. As she turned the flower right side up, the lid of the emerald bottle released itself from the seal and the bottle lifted up and poured a few drops of moss green liquid into the Shibou flower. Once gain, she turned the flower cup down, this time, the nectar was white in colour.

"Look at the ants. They are attracted by both of the nectars."

Zan observed the ants. The ants that had tasted the golden nectar were on their backs, their tiny legs helplessly shaking in the air, their bodies wriggling. However, the ants that had tasted the white nectar were actively crawling all over the area, cleaning the nectar off the ground. 

"No way," His eyes widen. He looked at Lita. "How?"

"My Master is a great medicinal man who knows how to counteract the Shibou's nectar a long time ago. So, what do you say, Zan? Your love or this Byakko seishi?"

"Don't fall for it, Zan! She's lying."

"It is you who is lying," Lita pointed her finger. "You can't prove that he is a Byakko seishi. Are you willing to let an innocent party die for the sake of Byakko? Remember, Amefuri, you were the one who caused the death of children from the Shinkou village."

"You ordered their deaths!"

"But you were the ONE who lead them into the field to hunt for food. You were the ONE who abandon them when the soldiers came. In other words, Amefuri, you LEFT them to die!"

"No! That's not true!" Amefuri shook his head ferociously. "I try to save them, I try…"

"Did you?" Lita swept her hair behind her ears. "Come on, Zan. It has been a long day for all of us. Why don't you make a happy ending for both you and me? It's obvious that you and Iria are not Byakko seishis. Why bother to be involved in this sticky mess? There is still time to save her. After all, your horses are still here. You can still make it. What do you say?"

"I… I…" Zan stammered. Conflicting thoughts were racing through his mind.

"You love her, don't you? Leave him to save her. And this will be the last time we'll see each other. You and Iria can live happily ever after forever. You do want that, do you?"

"But you wanted me dead…"

"The Mayor of Nas wanted you die, Not I. You were the very least of my concerns." She held out the emerald bottle towards him. "You don't have to feel guilty about leaving him with me. I'm sure that Amefuri doesn't want to have blood on his hands again."

"How do I know that…" Zan struggled for the right words. His throat felt dry.

"Zan…" Amefuri spoke up forcefully. "You better do what she says."

"What?"

"Do it" Amefuri's head lowered. It's better this way."

"Ameturi…" Zan numbly held out his hands.

"That's right, Zan." Lita threw the bottle into his hands. "Take it and leave. It's as simple as that."

Zan, like a controlled puppet, went to one of the horses, mounted and rode off. Lita watched with delight as she finally had another seishi in her grasp. Amefuri said nothing. Opening the water sack, he positioned himself for the coming fight.

"Well, you seemed ready to die." Lita's hands were on her hips.

"Don't get cocky. The day is not over. You haven't won yet." Water from the water sack swirled up and around Amefuri's hand. "I rather die than to be captured by a fiend like you." His Byakko tattoo shined brightly. Water jet-like features burst towards Lita.

"That could be arranged." She lifted her fingers in response. Instantly, the flames from the burning forest flew out, turning the water into hot steam and evaporating. Spontaneously, the flames coiled themselves around Amefuri and tightened, burning his skin. Lita gave a devilish smile as she bent down to take out a dagger from the folds of her boots.

"How should I make an example out of you?" Stroking the tip of the dagger with her finger. "Cut you up limb by limb, disembowel you or dig the vital organs while you are still alive?" Her eyes narrowed at her final decision. "I know… those children back at Shinkou village." Rolling her eyes to one corner. "How would you like to have a taste of what is it like to be straggled to death?"

Within half a blink of the eye, Amefuri felt his feet lifting way high above the ground. He felt curled bony fingers pressing against his throat, the palm tilting to one side, the nails digging into his soft flesh. The fiery bonds twirled around his chest, squeezing the life out of him. Amefuri chocked a cry. His brain and veins were screaming for oxygen.

Lita glee as she watched Amefuri's eyes rolled up into the darkness, his warm blood from the neck flowing down her hand and arm. She pressed even harder and chanted the word 'die' with frenzy lust. Like being in her lover's arms, she moaned as she felt the luxury of Amefuri's last moment of living. It felt good.

But like all enjoyments that ended rudely, an excruciating pain went through her flesh and bone, sending down a shaking sensation in the nerves of her body. She howled and stared at what originally should have a hand. Hot blood covered her handless arm. With outburst rage, her almond eyes looked daggers at the 3 intruders. 

"You!" She shirked at the recognition of one of them, holding a bloody vine. "What are you doing here?" 

"Doing something that I always wanted to do for a very long time," said the white-haired Tatara. "As you can clearly see, you Kagemono are not all powerful as you think you are."

"Not when you are going to have a rematch!" chipped in Toroki, her arms folded. Kokie was standing next to her, carrying Ameturi in his arms. "Though I think that you are in no condition yourself to continue."

"Why can't you seishis just DIE!!!!" screamed Lita, the flames flooded at them like an insane sea.

"Why don't you!" replied Toroki, sending her chi at the flames. Her Baykko symbol shining as bright as the morning star. The white chi pushed the flames back and straight at the screaming Lita. White covered the burning forest like a hand, reducing the flames to harmless smoke and ashes. There, in the midst of floating ashes, was Lita, being carried by someone in purple cape. Golden hair poked out from the outer folds.

"Damn, there is more of them," cursed Toroki.

"Wait," Tatara pressed her shoulder. "I don't think that he intends to fight."

The stranger in the purple cape, looked at them with blue eyes that was clearer than the skies and dematerialized. Kokie, Toroki and Tatara looked at each other, not knowing whether to rejoice or anticipated another assault. Tatara was the first to speak.

"Let's attend to Amefuri's injuries and then, we look for the Maiden."

"Sure," Kokie laid Ameturi carefully on the ground. "But where's she?"

"More importantly," Toroki frowned. "Where are Zan and Iria?"

"Maybe, they have escaped with the Maiden," Tatara pulled out a handful of herbs from his pouch. "Since the maiden comes from another world, she may not know the land of Sairou very well. She could get lost."

"Maybe…" Toroki said doubtfully.

"Do you think that Zan could be a Byakko seishi?" Kokie sensed her doubtfulness. "I'm afraid that I could be wrong to think of that."

"It's not anyone's fault," Toroki patted him on the back. "Even if he isn't, Kazuko would still want to rescue him. I know I would."

"Guess so…"

"I'll try to heal him as fast as possible," said Tatara, placing the herbs on Amefuri's injured areas. "That way, we could find the Maiden before it gets dark."

"Yeah, you do that." Toroki looked at the hooves prints on the ground. "Kazuko couldn't be far if she travel by this route."

"Really? How would you know, nesan?" Kokie placed his shoulder around her.

"Knowing her, she is capable of one thing. And that is traveling on the main road."

In the modern world of vast developments of concrete buildings and streetlights, underneath the ceiling fan, Ren Sukunami tossed and turned in his bed in futile efforts to sleep. He couldn't. 

_The lost star roams through lands in search of a maiden, the saver of a world that is at the verge of extinction. Though thou have forgotten thyself, thou shall regain thyself. _

"Was I dreaming? I'm sure that I heard someone saying that to me in the library," he said to himself as he got out of bed and walked onto the balcony. The air was cool and the night was painted with tiny stars. 

"Stars…" he murmured, leaning on the balcony sill. "Stars… why do I feel that I'm should be familiar with that word?" He turned his head to one side and then to the other side. "Stars… stars… stars…" then, his lips paused for a moment. "The lost star…" 

Somehow and strangely, the stars seemed to be in the formation of winged creature. And away from them was a lonely star, shining like a jewel of fire. 

At another place where night was almost setting, a purple-caped stranger was sitting next to his unconscious comrade who was lying on a rug made of bear fur. She fought hard against the Byakko seishis today, thought the stranger but not good enough. He stroked her forehead, fingering some stray strands of her hair. Bending down, he held her hair to his nose and smelled. So much like a demoness from Hell, outraged and uncontrolled. Then, he felt a sharp prick on his right side of his stomach.

"Don't even think about it," Lita hissed, holding out her dagger, as the stranger backed away calmly. "Who are you?"

"We both served the same Master, Lita. He sent me to you he knew that the Byakko seishis would be too powerful for you to handle. Now that the Emperor of Byakko has escaped to join the Maiden."

"Yes, he made his presence," She pressed her right shoulder and gasped in horror. "What happened to my right arm?"

"You lost a lot of blood when your hand was cut off. Apparently, the Emperor has placed poison in the weapon that he used to slice your hand off. I had to amputate your arm before the poison spread to the rest of your body. It's regrettable but it has to be done."

"It doesn't matter," Lita looked away, "I vowed to the Master that if I didn't kill the Maiden, my arm will be the price. I was weak in my fight today. I should have done better."

"No, my dear comrade," The purple-caped stranger sat down and threw a dry wooden stick into the fire. "You fought admirably. It was unfortunate that the Emperor Shimo was there to bring the two seishis that you have defeated earlier back to life. You were alone and had to fight them all by yourselves. This shows how weak these seishis are."

"Still, it would have ended better if I had severed their heads. Without all the 7 seishis, the Maiden wouldn't stand a chance in summing the guardian."

"Not necessary," he chuckled, holding out cylindrical object. He opened it, took out an old parchment and unrolled it. "Do you know what this is?"

"That's one of the scrolls about the former Maiden of Byakko." She frowned. "But wasn't all these destroyed?"

"My dear Lita, the Lady has foreseen the coming of the new maidens. Though the Master didn't believe her, he felt that it would be safer to keep some of the scrolls if it were come to pass. Now, it has and we, the Kagemono will exactly know what to do to solve this problem."

"How?" She leaned closer to inspect the scroll. "The Maiden has already gathered most of the seishis. She still has a chance to summon the guardian."

"Gathering the seishis is not the only criteria. She has to find the jewel that the former Byakko Maiden wore at the ceremony. According to the legend, the jewel was last seen at the outer lands, which was originally part of Sairou. Now, that area has become a wasteland. So, we still have some time and time for you to make up for the loss."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Lita fixed her eyes on the stranger. "What's your name, comrade?"

"Still not trusting me," His fingers went to unwrap his face. "I'm sure that you will recognize me somehow." The cloth fell across his shoulders.

"You…" gasped Lita, her eyes widen in shock.

"Kazuko… Kazuko…. Kazuko," said a warm soft voice. "Time to wake up, Kazuko. You slept long enough already."

Kazuko responded to the gentle shaking with a stir and sleepy eyes. Suddenly, she wore up startled, almost crushing into someone.

"Whoa… calm down, Kazuko," said Toroki. "Don't need to get all excited! Relax! We are under the safe roof of an inn."

"Then what about everybody? Iria? Is she alright?" Kazuko looked all over. "Where are they?"

"My goodness, you do have a short memory," Toroki smiled. "Lita was defeated, we came looking for you after Tatara healed Amefuri of his injuries. It didn't take long since you were traveling on the main road. So, we found you and the lovebirds. Iria was saved by the antidote that Lita forced Zan to take in return for Amefuri's life. To cut the whole thing short, we then traveled on to this inn. By the time we reached here, you were fast asleep. So, everybody had their well-deserved night's sleep and we are waiting for you to wake up. So, get up sleepy head."

"Oh… okay," Kazuko went to change. "Yesterday was a terrible day, I thought I was going to lose everybody."

"Me too," Toroki folded some clothes. "I thought I was dead but luckily, Tatara came to rescue. It's a great thing that he has those medical herbs. These herbs healed me so well it was like nothing happened to me." She smiled amusing. "Not to mention, the way he looked. He said that his family were scholars and the Kagemono had them under house arrest due to their knowledge of the Byakko legend…" The moment she turned around, Kazuko immediately hugged her tight. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought that I was going to lose all of you." Kazuko couldn't stop crying. "I don't want to lose any of you. I was so afraid and wanted to do something and yet, I couldn't. I'm so sorry for all the burden that I'm causing…"

"Look her, Byakko no miko," Toroki interrupted firmly. "There was never a moment that I felt or think that you are a burden. You are and never a burden to anyone. I was chosen to be a seishi and I'm proud that I am. It's my responsibility that I look after you at all times. You are a very important person to me and everyone in Sairou. They are counting on you to summon Byakko." Squeezing her shoulders. "So, don't you ever think of yourself as a burden or a weakling. If you do, I'll going to knock some sense in you again and so will all the seishis." Patting her head. "So, freshen yourself up and come down. The new seishi, Tatara, will be delighted to see you."

"Okay…" Kazuko wiped her tears. "Tell them that I'll be down in a jiffy."

Kazuko washed her face and combed her hair. Looking at the mirror, she noticed some slight changes in her appearance. She looked rather tired, untidy and … not her usual appearance like she was back home and school. Kazuko wished that she had shampoo and the other facial stuffs with her. How she missed the things that she took for granted back home. The television, the radio, the computer and her handphone! How were Yumi, Miwa and Chiaki doing in their respective countries of Genbu, Kutou and Konan? Had they found all the seishis yet? Oh, how she wished that there were a way to find out! Kazuko counted herself lucky that the Byakko seishis were so kind towards her. Then, came along a poem.

Though the journey was rough and though 

Not once had it damper the brave spirits 

Of the Byakko seishis 

Nor wither the courage in them 

Each of them with their own unique capabilities 

Kokie, intelligent though stern 

Toroki, the Maiden's best friend and supporter 

Amefuri, the witty protector & companion 

Zan, for his undying & devoted love for his wife-to-be, 

Iria, the Maiden is grateful for her encouraging words 

Though not proved as seishis, 

The Maiden is thankful for their merry company 

Last to the addition of the group, 

Tatara, who saved them from the clutches of the Kagemono warrior, Lita 

Whose only destiny is to destroy all that the seishis cherished to their hearts 

When Byakko is summoned, may their lives be peaceful and fulfilling… 

Kazuko walked quietly down the stairs and into the dining area where she heard the seishis harmonizing in mirth and laughter. She smiled when she felt the friendly heartwarming atmosphere. It was good that the seishis were getting along with each other.

"Ah! Kazuko!" cried Amefuri, getting up from his seat. "Finally you are awake!"

"Yes," She sat beside him. "Sorry I slept so long."

"Daijoubu (It's alright). All of us woke up pretty late ourselves. We were plump tuckered out."

"What were we discussing or debating," Toroki continued. "Is whether Amefuri or Kokie won the bet? Remember the bet that they made back at Nas?"

"Please, you guys have to do this on our account." Iria said. "Zan and I are in your debts. If it wasn't for you, Zan and I could never be together."

"Or alive," Zan held her closer. "I'm apologize for what I did, leaving you with Lita." He gave an apologetic look. "I should have help…"

"Don't let me hear that again." Amefuri held his hand up as he drank from his mug. "You and I did what we had to do. There wasn't much of a choice. In fact, there wasn't any. So, don't you dare to repeat that to me. You hear me? So much for sidetracking, Kazuko, may I introduce Tatara, our newest addition to the group. You two didn't met properly and we would like to know more about him including the lovebirds… so, Tatara, please start with your background."

Kazuko was trying to remain composed as Tatara began his story. He was drop dead gorgeous! His skin was so fair and plaited hair so gray. His appearances were outstanding from the rest; probably he came from a well-bred society of Sairou. The features were so perfect in their precision that Kazuko felt that he was literally created through digital images from the computers.

Tatara was born in the capital of Sairou, into a family of scholars who proudly versed themselves in all kinds, particularly the history of ancient Sairou as it was rumoured to be when the Maiden had appeared. A month after his birth, his parents brought him to the Byakko temple with a gift offering. While they were thanking Byakko for blessing them with a son, Tatara started to cry. His parents discovered that his left wrist was shining brightly. Once his sleeve was lifted up, they found his Byakko symbol. Immediately, his granduncle, an astrologer, was informed and he began studying the stars. After weeks of careful analysis, he predicted that a great disaster would fall upon Sairou and that's when the Maiden and her 7 seishis would appear.

When Tatara became 12 years old, Sairou experienced its worst drought. His family, who faithfully served the royal family, tried to store as much water reservoirs but it was impossible to have sufficient water for the entire country. After the 7 years of drought, the Kagemono mysteriously showed up and produced rain. From what he had heard from his granduncle, the Kagemono had slaughtered the royal family, leaving the heir alive forcing him to degree the ban of Byakko worship and its teachings destroyed. The next day, Kagemono soldiers came and took everyone except him to be executed. Tatara tried to fight back but he was no much for their champion, Lita. In the end, he was placed under house arrest and Lita occasionally 'visited' him, mainly to taunt him for his belief in the Maiden.

Yet, Tatara continued to keep his faith and prayed everyday that the Maiden would come soon. Days turned into months and a year passed with its devastating death toll. Nevertheless, hope sprang out like a budding flower. News about the Maiden and her seishis swept everywhere and Lita's visits became lesser and lesser. It was then Tatara decided to attempt his escape. With a stroke of luck, he managed to pull it off. Starting with the tales of the Maiden performing a miracle at the village Shinkou, Tatara followed their tracks."

"And well, here I am today." Tatara folded his hands. "This is the end of my story." 

"The way the Kagemono work sometimes really puzzled me," Kokie spoke. "There are a lot of chances that they could use to get rid of us but they didn't. Why?"

"Probably, they were too cocky and underestimate us," said Amefuri. "That's what all bad guys do. It's their ultimate flaw."

"At least we now know what had happened to the royal family and their remaining heir," Toroki said. "But what's their purpose in keeping him alive?"

"Maybe, it's because not all of the 7 seishis are gathered, so, they still think that they still have time on their hands." Zan chipped in. "Anyway, if I am to be one of the Byakko seishis, then why is it that I don't have any Byakko letters any where on me?"

"But you have the ability to teleport," Kokie replied. "And you were affected by those cursed sticks that the Kagemono placed on you."

"However, I had this ability to teleport since I could remember," Zan objected. "Okay, guess it's Iris' and my turn…"

Zan was born during a winter's eve in the village of Joano. As soon as Zan was able to walk, he began to possess the ability to teleport to different places inside his house. The elders and doctors were completely bluffed by the unusual talent, yet they believed that he was destined for something important in the future. One of the elders offered to coach Zan in controlling in a more effective and fruitful manner. Being a strict mentor, the elder forbid Zan to use his teleporting skills unless it was absolutely necessary. One of the reasons given was that the lesser people know about this, the better!

When Zan became 9 years of age, Sairou was hit by a severe drought. At that time, Zan was quite successful in mastering his teleporting skills in terms of speed and agility. The elder preferred teleporting at short distances to long distances as they often made Zan exhausted. When the drought came, Zan often used his skill to teleport himself to the Kita Mountains where he would collect the hard ice and bring back to the Joano village, which would be immediately used as water for the villagers. The Joano villagers had an ample supply of fishes caught from the sea. Thus, the villagers were grateful that they were not badly affected as the nieghbouring villages and towns. 

Three years later, a band of foreign travelers came to the Joano village by ship. The Joano villagers were surprised about the unexpected visitors as nobody would come to a country when it was suffering from a severe drought. The men and the elders went to the shore while the women and children stayed behind at the underground basement as method of precaution. Zan could remember that the visitors wore all black cloaks and moved like they were floating. The oldest of the elders came forth and was about to welcome them when one of the black cloaks drew out a sword and sliced him in half. The black cloak fell to the ground, revealing a young girl, not more than 16 years old. She introduced herself as Lita, the champion of Kagemono. Without further do, her black-cloaked warriors attacked, wiping out the entire village, including the women and children.

The massacre came so fast that Zan was unable to react. Suddenly, someone fell on top of him. It was his mentor…

"I could remember his blood flowing all over me, with his last breaths he told me to use my teleporting skills to flee. He said to me that he knew that there would be a day that I would have to left my home village and go somewhere else to find my destiny. His dying wish was that I survive the massacre and avenge them some day…." A tear glistened at the corner of his eye. "So I did. I didn't know where I was when I woke up. My whole body was aching and I was too exhausted to do anything. The surroundings were filled plants, fruit-laden trees and springs. Within a week, I regained my strength and started exploring the place. I realized that I was in some kind of a forest, a magical forest that wasn't affected by the drought. The thought of leaving the forest was unthinkable because it provided me the sanctuary that I needed. Days passed and then one day, I came across a beautiful pond, its surface was like a mirror and there was an old tree leaning on one side. Then," He looked at Iris lovingly. "I saw an angel who changed an 14 year old boy's life forever."

"I was 10 when I first Zan. We both fell in love and had been love since then," Iris smuggled into Zan's arms. "My past is rather short and simple. My family originated from Konan, we moved to Sairou because my father had bought over an inn. We were traveling around the outer rims of the Akkai Forest due to rumors about the place being haunted. As a child, I was eager to explore anything especially when the word 'haunted' is mentioned. I got lost eventually and that was when I met my destined love. We both don't know why we both felt this way. Deep down, we both knew that we were meant for each other." 

"But weren't your family affected by the drought?" Ameturi asked, shifting uncomfortably at the lovely-dovely affection by the lovers towards each other. "All of us were."

"The Town of Nas always has sufficient water as everyone even though there was no rain. It has always been that way." Iris' face saddened. "Until I discovered that my father supported the Kagemono. In exchange, they let his business prospered. I wish that he and mother would be still alive after what I did."

"I'm sure that they will be," Zan patted her hand. "When the Kagemono are defeated, we can go back to Nas and asked your parents to accept us. It will take some time but it will work out in the end."

"It seems that…" Tatara spoke. "That the Kagemono had already infiltrated Sairou long before the drought had started, including the neighboring countries, Genbu, Konan and Kotou. It is obvious that they want to conquer all of the 4 lands and combined them as one for their own. The Kagemono frequently thought the Maidens, as folklore but now, it seemed to a setback for them. Or is it what they want us to think that way? The thing is that, like Kokie had said, they had many opportunities to kill us and we are still alive. It has been never their tactic before…"

"You seemed to think a lot for a guy placed under house arrest," Toroki teased. "But that's enough about them. Let's talk about more cheerful. So, Zan and Iris. When are you two going to tie the knot?"

"Actuality, Iris and I wanted to do it here with Kazuko as…" Zan cleared his throat. "Maiden of Byakko. If it's weren't too inconvenient for you, we would like you to wed us."

"WHAT!!!!" Kazuko spit out her drink and coughed profusely. "I'm not qualified!"

"But you are the Maiden and your position does qualify you as a priest," said Iris. "I know that this may too sudden for you but Zan and I were afraid that if we hire a priest, he could be a Kagemono spy. And we would have to flee again and we may not be able to escape like the last time."

"She's right though…" murmured Toroki. "What do you say, Kazuko?"

"It will be an honour…" Kazuko replied weakly. 

"Great!" Ameturi cheered. "At last, something to celebrate about! And one more thing…" He turned to Kokie. "You lost the bet."

"I beg your pardon!" Kokie flustered.

"Let me REFRESH your memory," Amefuri grinned broadly. "The bet was that Zan would rescue Iris on the DAY of the wedding. But that didn't happened because Zan and Iris had already planned to elope on the night BEFORE the wedding. So, you lost. And this means that you have to do the cooking for the next 3 days."

"But!" Kokie defended. "They were captured and we have to help Zan to rescue Iris on the day of the wedding. So indirectly, Zan DID rescue Iris on the DAY of the wedding. Thus, I haven't lost the bet."

"You twister! Don't change the words into your advantage. Why don't you admit that you have lost?"

"Because I haven't!"

"Oh yeah, let's let the rest decide who the winner is!"

"Come on, guys, break it off!"

"Nobody lost the bet."

"It's invalid."

"Because when we interfere…"

"That's why the bet is invalid."

"No way! I'm not going to let him get away."

"It's not getting away. I didn't lose."

"Okay, okay, we heard you!"

"Can we change the topic?"

"Yes, like about tonight's wedding…"

"Don't sidetrack, people. We need to decide the winner…"

"Oh, grow up will you?"

"Hey! I'm already a man!"

"Oh really?"

"Dream on!"

"Wait till you become 20 or older."

"WHY YOU!!!!"

"Gosh! We are never going to end, aren't we?"

http://ayakreuz.tripod.com/fictions.htm 

****

****Go to:****

**| 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | **

**Book 2: Genbu no miko **

**Book 3: Suzaku no miko**

**Book 4: Seiryuu no miko **

**| MAIN |FANFICTIONS | JAP DIARY | ENG DIARY | JAP ANIMES | PSYCHOSIS |EMAIL |**


	6. Scroll 5 Byakko no miko The Tempest o...

_Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase.Y & the respective companies. _

**Scroll ****5**** - Byakko no miko **** –****The Tempest of the Stars**** **（第五章：星の大嵐）** **

_Thank you, Ember-Fang for correcting Amefuri's name for me. Geneweiss haven't done the linkage thing for this fic yet as, Geneweiss is trying to balance work and writing fics. However, pls continue to give your comments. Arigatou! ; P_

Lita, mounted upon her black stallion, looked down upon a village, which was busting with lively sounds of children playing, the women doing about with their daily chores, the men plowing at the fields and the elders busily chatting and gossiping among themselves. The black stallion blew huffs of hot steam through its nostrils, neighed and pounded its metal-clad hoofs heavily on the dry ground. Energy and bloodlust was flowing through its veins as much as its rider was. Lita firmly held the rein with her remaining left arm, her chin held up in defiance. Her almond eyes flashed at the oncoming changes that were about to happen. 

In Braji Town, Kazuko and her seishis were busy preparing Zan & Iris' wedding. The inn owner was kind enough to allow them to use the main hall to hold the wedding ceremony. The generosity of the owner was caused either due to the hope of promoting his inn or the sweet scent of the money that Tatara gave him. Still, there was a lovely distraction for the Maiden and her seishis to be occupied with events associated with normal life. Kokie was automatically in-charge of the food, Zan and Amefuri with the interior decorations, Iris and Toroki with the wedding clothes and lastly, Kazuko with the ceremonial speech (with Tatara's help). 

Tatara suggested to Kazuko that they should go down to a local bookstore and browsed through some of the literature books for some inspiration as staying at the inn would vexed her even further. Kazuko was grateful for the suggestion but it turned out to be pressurizing, as she was unable to read the Chinese letters. Luckily, Tatara was there to translate them for her, word by word. Tatara didn't seem to mind reading poetry to her. His voice was silky and smoothing to the ears. It had a certain attraction that would anyone to sit down and listen to him. For Kazuko, she was totally mesmerized by the tone and pitch of his voice. At some phases, his voice dropped to a low and gentle tone and at times, raised higher, filled with passion and life. The way that he read the poems or sonnets was like they were part of his soul, the very air that he breathed, a source of nourishment. The poems dripped from his mouth as if they were sweeter that honey itself. Throughout, Kazuko found herself being completely breathless. She felt herself moving closer to him, she could see the way his lips moved, the brightness of his eyes, she could hear the rhythmic sound of his breathing, and she could almost feel the touch of his skin upon hers… 

"Kazuko? Kazuko?" 

"Huh?" Kazuko's eyes lid up and found themselves staring into a pair of gray eyes. 

"Are you alright?" Tatara leaned closer. "You looked like you are out of breath or something." He placed his fingers upon her wrist. "Are you ill?" 

"I'm fine," She drew back her hand and shyly looked away. "It's just the way you read the poems. It's so beautiful. You made these old pages of ink into something new." She looked at him. "It's incredible." 

Tatara smiled faintly. "That's if you are educated," He closed the book. "And sadly, not all of the people of Sairou are literate. There are not enough schools or teachers. Only the rich could afford such luxury." He stood up in deliberate slowness. "Before the drought came, one of the Emperor's wishes was to educate the people of Sairou. Build schools, get teachers and provide materials so that every child is able to read and write. But now…" He swallowed. "It seemed that might not be fulfilled." 

"It's still possible," Kazuko said encouragingly. "Once Byakko is summoned, the Kagemono would be defeated. The people of Sairou would be freed and then, the Emperor would be able to fulfill what he wanted to do for them." 

"That is, if the people of Sairou are still alive after Byakko is summoned. Everyday, the Kagemono takes on more lives. Everyday, my… the people of Byakko are suffering and so is the Emperor himself." 

"The Emperor seems to be a kind man who loves his people a lot. So do you. Are you close friends with the Emperor?" 

"In a way, yes." Tatara leaned against the bookshelf. "I am a close friend of the Emperor." He looked down and pressed his lips. "Very close." 

"Then, the Emperor must be very fortunate to have a friend like you. At times like these, he would need someone like you." 

"Yes, he is. And yet, I feel like I'm betraying him." 

"Betray? Why?" 

"Because I left the capital without telling him. His family is dead. Though the elders and the officials are on his side, they are all afraid of the Kagemono. There were a few who dared to oppose the Kagemono time to time. I'm one of them. And yet, I choose to leave without tell him. I didn't even write a farewell note. He needs me, Kazuko. The sole sovereign needs me. Anything can happen to him. As his best friend, how could I do that?" 

"You didn't leave him, Tatara. You didn't betray him either." Kazuko stood up and walked towards him. "You went to find me and the others. If you didn't, we would be dead by now. In a way, you are helping him in his fight against the Kagemono. He's not alone. So are you. You have me, Kokie, Toroki, Ameturi, Iris and Zan with you." 

"I suppose you are right. I know that you are carrying a great responsibility upon your shoulders but," Tatara moved closer to her. "Kazuko, you are my," pausing for a moment, "and the Emperor's last hope in defeating the Kagemono. I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." He held her hands. "And so now, I swear upon my life that I will protect you always." 

"Tatara…" 

"That's my solemn vow to you, Byakko no miko." His eyes implored deeply. 

"Thank you Tatara…" Kazuko replied breathlessly. "Thank you..." 

"No, thank you, Byakko no miko… thank you." 

Then, Tatara did something that Kazuko never thought that he would do or thought where she might be within the next few seconds. 

She was in his arms. 

And somehow for some unknown reason, she felt that it was the best thing that had ever happened since she first came into Sairou. 

A green-caped creature knelt down in front of Master Kagemono, the leader of the Kagemono. Velvet chain armour donned his broad shoulders and trailed down to his feet. A charcoal robe was placed on side and buckled with a belt bristled with spikes. In his hand was a spear, laced with tiny skulls while the other held a globe sealed with a hawk's claw. Sitting by his feet was a white-cloaked woman, her face concealed by its cape. In her hands, she held out a harp made from the finger bones. 

With his face still down, the green-caped creature held out a cloth-wrapped object and placed it before the white-cloaked woman's feet. With a slight move of her fingers, the cloth automatically unwrapped itself layer till it revealed what seemed to be a human arm. At the sight of it, the white-cloaked woman strung her harp and sang like a ghost. 

"The last star the Maiden seek 

Is brewed by enmity 

Animosity blows whatever it goes 

Calamity is its guide 

The tempest of the stars 

Yet a lost wing will guide it 

To the haven it seeks." 

"So, it seemed that the Byakko no miko is still alive and so are her seishis," Master Kagemono spoke. The tiny skulls rattled each other as he lifted the spear and pierced the arm. "The Byakko no miko has gathered 6 stars already. What about the other 3 Maidens, Lady of the Harp? How much have they process?" 

Like a possessed soul, the Lady of the Harp lifted her fingers and strummed the strings. The hollow bone structure of the harp gave a mournful cry, like it was crying for the dead. Then, the mournful cry came to high-pitched shrill. Her ghastly pale lips began to move with the tones of the shrill. 

"The Maiden of Genbu is still held within the walls of her sanctuary. Her stars are near yet far. The Maiden of Suzaku is beyond any capability of her own in the land of Konan. The Maiden of Seriyuu…" She began to sway uncontrollably. "The Maiden of Seriyuu…" Her lips parted and out came a vile laughter. The green-caped stranger remained his eyes on the ground though the temptation was great to see her. 

The vile laughter ended abruptly and the Lady of the Harp shot out her finger at the purple-caped stranger and said. Her voice was like an outraged sea. 

"This task, I charge thee with. 

Fail not like the weak-linked Lita 

To Konan, Miwa Sakamoto, 

The Maiden of Seriyuu will you bring to us! 

From this moment onward, 

The Lady of the Harp bestow you a name 

Amethyst shall be it!" 

Amethyst bowed his head so low that it touched the ground, his whole body shaking. With a deep breathe, he said, "Amethyst will not fail his Master and his Lady." 

"Why are you shaking, Amethyst?" spoke Master Kagemono. "Are you frightened of the task that the Lady of the Harp had charge you with? Is the task too heavy a burden for you?" 

"Never, my Master," Amethyst replied zealously. "Amethyst is overwhelmed by his Master and his Lady's generosity in giving him a name of his own. He is also excited that he is serving a Master who would unite the 4 countries into one and destroy the Maidens." 

"Then go, Amethyst," Master Kagemono held out his spear, its tiny skull rattled joyously as blood from the arm dripped on it. "And make your first task an memorable one." 

Amethyst flashed a brusque smile as he melted in the darkness. As soon as he disappeared, another shadow-like creature came. Master Kagemono held the arm towards it. 

"Go and collect as much blood as you can get from this arm," he instructed. "Since it is done, store the blood properly and cook the meat well. The Lady of the Harp and I will dine on it tonight." 

Under the humble roof of the Braji inn, the Byakko seishis were blissfully celebrating the wedding of Zan and Iris. With Toroki's help, Iris was dressed in a traditional Sairou wedding grown that flew down so smoothly that it enhanced the curve of her legs. The colour was assorted shades of green and white that harmonized with the sapphire robe that hang from her right shoulder. A thin belt made with hazel beads and silk thread was hung from her hips and tied on the right with a pink flower. Iris had her face powdered; eye shadowed indigo, lips coloured ruby red and dangling earrings on her ear lobes. As it should be on any wedding, the bride was to be the beauty to drink in by everyone. 

As soon as the Iris was by Zan's side, Kazuko, similarly dressed as Iris' expect hers was plainer and had fewer decorations, stood before the couple and gave her ceremonial speech. Deep inside, her heart was pounding endlessly. Somehow, she managed to keep her voice steady. 

"We are here together to witness a union of our dearest friends, Zan and Iris. Though we have been with them for a short time, it's like we have known them for years like," she looked at Iris. "We have been destined to be together. And it's a joy to see them united as man and wife in such peril times. May they both love and cherish each other through weakness and strength, sickness and health, happiness and sorrows. Whether it is for the better or worse, may they be faithful and loyal to each other till death does them apart. Zan, you may say your oath to Iris." 

Zan took out a bracelet that was made with pearls so transparent that it looked like it was made of air, and tied it onto Iris' right wrist and said, "Iris, from this moment on, I'll promise that I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I'll protect you from any harm and never leave you because right with you, that's where I belong." 

"Zan," Iris spoke, her eyes glistened with tears as she tied another pearl bracelet onto Zan's right wrist. "From this moment on, for as long as I live. I'll love you with my heart because you're the reason that I believe in love and there is nothing that I would give to be by your side till my last breath." 

Kazuko silently wiped her tears as she walked forward and placed her hands over Zan and Iris' and said with inner happiness, "By the blessings of Byakko, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Everybody clapped and cheered loudly as soon as the couple embraced and locked each other into a long deep kiss. Kazuko once again wiped her tears. At the corner of her eye, she saw Tatara looking longingly at her. She smiled at him. He smiled back and then, suddenly, his eyes widened. Kazuko subsequently felt a strong gush of wind swirling around her, whistling in her eyes. The wind then flew towards the married couple and encircled them. At that moment, a light, brighter than the sun, shone from the couple. 

"The light!" Amefuri yelled. "It's the light…" 

"The light of Byakko!" gasped Toroki. 

"Kazuko, dajoubu ka (are you alright)?" Tatara held her close to him. 

"Yes but what does Byakko want with Zan and Iris?" Kazuko stammered with mixed fear and excitement. 

"Look!" Kokie pointed. "Byakko's symbols!" 

On the right palms of both Zan and Iris', shone two letters. Both of them stared at the letters on their palms before looking at each other. Zan grinned rather devilishly and said submissively, "I know what you are thinking Iris. We are destined to be with Kazuko, the Maiden of Byakko. Whenever you go, I'll follow you because it is also my destiny." 

Then a voice spoke out from the wind; so clear and gentle like the air of a newborn spring. 

_ Spoken like a true Byakko seishi, Zan. As your life starts anew from this moment on, you shall be know as Tokaki. Use your teleportation skills well and continue to improve on it._

_ As written in the scroll of Byakko, your wife, Iris shall be known as Subaru. _

Once united, once departed 

Now meandering like two breezes 

The two will untie again by beads of the sea… 

_As it was foreseen, Zan and Iris were meant to be together as Hahm Lanuan and Hahm Dourin were meant to when they were Byakko seishis 600 years ago. And so it is they united again by beads of the sea. _

"The pearl bracelets…" murmured Tatara. "They represent a married couple in the Joana village since their livelihood are fishermen." 

Once united, once departed 

The falling snow brings them together 

Now the cycle spins again 

Once more? Or turn elsewhere? 

_Tatara… Fulfilling your duty, as you should. But what's your destiny going to be? _

"Byakko…" Kazuko took a few steps forward. "I have already found 6 seishis but I have no idea how to find the last one. The last seishi could be anywhere and the Kagemono are aware of this. How do I find the last seishi?" 

The last star the Maiden seeks is brewed by enmity. 

Animosity blows whatever it goes calamity is its guide 

The tempest of the stars 

Yet a lost wing will guide it to the haven it seeks. 

"But I don't understand it! What does it mean?" 

_Take Subaru's hand for she has the sight to see the passages of times. Then, you will find the last star that you seek so much... _

"Byakko… Byakko…" Kazuko felt the wind fading away. "Wait, I need to ask you about my friends, Yumi, Miwa and Chiaki! What about them? Are they…" 

"He's gone, Kazuko." Toroki touched her shoulder. "I don't feel his presence." 

"Sonnai (No way)!" Kazuko's face fell. "There are a lot of things that I need to ask Byakko. I need to know about my friends, who are also Maidens in other lands. I need to know if they are alright." 

"I'm sure they are. As long as they are with their seishis, they should be as fine as you are with us." 

"Who are Hahm Lanuan and Hahm Dourin?" asked Ameturi, changing the subject to ease Kazuko's spirit. "Were they formerly Byakko seishis?" 

"Hahm Lanuan and Hahm Dourin were seishis to the former Maiden who came to Sairou 600years ago," Tatara replied. "After the Maiden was summoned Byakko, they, together with another seishi, remained as guardians of the temple of Byakko. The temple was last seen located at the outer rims of Sairou what we are named as the wastelands." 

"There's an original temple of Byakko?" Kokie questioned. "I thought that the temple was at the palace." 

"It is but the original capital of Sairou was positioned at the wastelands area. The temple was built separately from the palace. Hahm Lanuan, Hahm Dourin and the seishi remained as guardians of the temple was because they promised the Maiden to protect the scared jewel of Byakko, which the Maiden wore at the ceremony of summoning Byakko. I'm afraid…" Tatara spoke slowly. "That we need to find that before Kazuko can summon Byakko." 

"WHAT!!!" Amefuri yelled, literally popping up right to Tatara. "Are you sure? We haven't found the last seishi yet and still we have to find this scared jewel." 

"Calm down, Amefuri. Things are not as bad as they seemed to be," Toroki slightly knocked Amefuri on the head. 

"At least, the scared jewel is at the wastelands. So, let's do one thing at a time. Byakko has already given us a clue to find the last seishi." 

"That's right," Subaru (Iris) agreed. "Byakko said I had to power to see through the passage of times." She walked towards Kazuko. "Hold my hand, Kazuko. When we find the last seishis, it would be easier to know about your friends. I'm sure that they would want you to complete your task." 

Kazuko looked at Subaru's smiling encouragingly at her, then at Kokie, Amefuri, Toroki, Tokaki (Zan) and lastly Tatara's. His gray eyes sparkled reassurance. 

"Sou shimashou (Let's do it)." Kazuko placed her hands onto Subaru's and held them tightly. 

Instantly, white light enclosed the two ladies. The rest of the seishis were forced to shield their eyes from the blindness of the light. A salty scent lingered as soon as the light died away. Blinking their eyes for a while, Tokaki was the first to give a cry. 

"Subaru!!" Kneeling down to his wife, he held her up. "Subaru… are you alright? Wake up!" 

"She's alright, Tokaki!" Toroki checked her pulse. "She's asleep. So is Kazuko." She looked at Toroki and Kazuko's hands firmly clasped. "We'll have to wait till they wake up." 

Kazuko and Subaru stood at the edge of barren and ravaged land of sand and dirt. Looking up, they saw someone hanging from a wooden cross. Iron nails were hammered to her hands and feet and ankles and wrists lashed tightly in place so that she was unable to tear free. Blood was bleeding profusely from her wounds. Her head dropped with the long red hair, her breath was weaker with each rise and fall of her chest. Above her were the salvagers of the air, the vultures, waiting to assuage their hunger. 

Behind her was a group of villagers, dancing merrily around the bonfire. Standing in front of the line, were elders, donned in silver priest-like robes with high pointed black hats that made their foxy whiskers stood out ridiculously on their faces. The villagers were swaying to and fro in harmony with the beating sounds of the drums. Then, one of the priest spoke, his voice was like a pretentious holy man. 

"Hail Byakko, the guardian of Sairou. Your humble servants give thee a tribute of our faith of your teachings. We have so severely followed your wisdom and would do anything to get rid of anything that is blasphemy. And so we have!" He pointed his scrawny finger at the hanging figure. "That child has evil blood in her! Dog's blood!" His voice shrieked higher. "Her parents have fallen into the immoral sin of falling in love with each other even though they are blood kins. Only animals do that! Due to that, our fields had poor harvest. Now with this damn spot out! We no longer need to suffer. Give us a sign, Byakko. Give us a sign that you have forgiven us!" 

The child continued to breath, her chest rose and fall rapidly. Her fingers curled into a knot, causing more blood to bleed as it flowed down to the barren soil. Then, she saw the blood expanding upwards and from it raised a man. Velvet chain armour donned his broad shoulders and trailed down to his feet. A charcoal robe was placed on one side, buckled with a belt bristled with spikes. In his hand was a spear, laced with tiny skulls while the other held a globe sealed with a hawk's claw. The man's hair was ashen white, which tumbled down his stone-chiseled face. His eyes were red as the child's blood and lips black as the night. With the voice of the dead, he spoke telepathy to the child. 

_I felt your rage, child. Your outraged cry against the injustice you received from these Byakko worshippers. You knew why the fields had poor harvest. They kept on planting the same thing every year, thus, the soil's nutrients that made the harvest were used up eventually. There is no magic or curse that made it happen. It was a simple issue that was used by the so-called Byakko priests to make themselves more important to the people. Ahh…. Your rage is like hell's fire, the dark fire. Unleash it, child. It has made you stronger. _

_Who are you? _

_I'm Master Kagemono, the leader of the Kagemono. My real name must never be spoken, for it is too hideous to be heard. _

_Where are you here? _

_To be help you, child… the Kagemono wishes to open the eyes of the people here that the guardians of the 4 lands are not what they seemed to be. Our destiny is to unit the 4 countries into one, the Kagemono. Look how the villagers are, they swayed from the truth like lost sheep. Easily fooled by the wolves, the Byakko priests. Look how they are willing to sacrifice anyone, pushing the blame to others when they are in fault. They care only for themselves. The Kagemono wishes to set the people free from them… _

_Why me? _

_Don't you wish to take your revenge on the priests who made you suffer when they should be the ones suffering instead? I see the potential in you. You can become a great warrior, child. So majestic that everybody will see the truth through your works. Join me, child. Join in me in my quest to purity the 4 countries from the true blasphemy… isn't it better to die in pain and desolation? _

Kazuko and Subaru watched motionlessly as Master Kagemono held his hawk-clawed globe towards the child. Mauve light from the globe came out in wraithlike forms, absorbing the child into it. The nails and the wooden cross fell onto the ground into splinters and metal dust. Master Kagemono swiftly pointed to the bonfire where the villagers were still dancing. 

From the bonfire, outburst the child, her red hair flared like hell's fire. She was donned in jade black armour, covering her shoulders, chest and legs. A red slash tied firmly around the thin waist with a jagged sword hanging from it. Her green almond eyes glimmered at the engaging taste of revenge. The most exquisite fulfilling human emotions that she was craving now. 

The vultures cried in disappointment as they flew south. Black smoke was curling skyward from the village, rife with the scent of human carnage. 

"Kazuko…Kazuko…Kazuko…" spoke a similar voice. 

"Mmm…" She replied as if she was awoken from a deep sleep. "Huh?" She sat up very straight. "What… huh? Tatara?" 

"You and Subaru have been out for some time," Tatara stroked her hair. "I'm glad that you two are safe and sound. So, did you find any clues about the last seishi?" 

"It was a girl with red hair. She was accused falsely by her villagers who claimed to be Byakko worshippers. She was sent to be crucified," Kazuko tried hard to piece the scenes together. "Then, someone from the Kagemono came and spoke to her. She agreed to join him. In the end, she killed the villagers. They were burnt to death." 

"Does that mean that the last star is in league with the Kagemono?" Amefuri said extremely slowly, sensing everybody was shifting uncomfortably at the thought. "Since Kazuko did said that the last seishi joined the Kagemono…" 

"What was the child's name?" Kokie interrupted. "Subaru? What's her name?" 

Subaru parted her lips to speak, paused and looked away. Her face was distorted with reluctant to tell her husband and friends the truth. Tokaki held her steady and said softly. 

"It's better that they know the truth now then to know it later." 

Subaru mustered all the courage that she could gather. In a shaky, whispery voice, she said. 

"Lita." 

****

****Go to:****

**| 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | **

**Book 2: Genbu no miko **

**Book 3: Suzaku no miko**

**Book 4: Seiryuu no miko **

**| MAIN |FANFICTIONS | JAP DIARY | ENG DIARY | JAP ANIMES | PSYCHOSIS |EMAIL |**


	7. Scroll 6 Byakko no miko The Breaking

_Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase.Y & the respective companies. _

**Scroll ****6**** - Byakko no miko **** –****The Breaking**** **（第六章：解散）** **

"There has to be a mistake!" Amefuri gasped chokingly, his knees collapsed to the floor. "How?" His eyes flashed confusion and frustration. "It's impossible!"

Subaru said nothing and cried softly in her husband's arms. Tokaki too was too taken aback to say or do anything except holding his wife closer to him. Kokie stumbled as he leaned against the pillar for support. Unlike Tokaki, he was unable to think of anything rationally. Toroki looked away, her hands covering her face. Kazuko looked at Tatara. His expression was no better than the rest. She felt his hand holding hers. It was shaking, shaking like unpredictable time bomb.

"Tatara…"

"There is no mistake…" He gave a bitter laughter. "The description of the girl fits Lita's perfectly. Red hair like hell's fire, the smell of burned carnage. Who else could do it better than Lita's? How convenient it is! She killed thousands of people including my friends and my family and now, I can't kill her because she is a seishi!!"

He walked about the room, angrily. "How could this be? Was it how she manages to defeat me?"

"Defeat you?" Kokie looked at him, baffled.

"I nearly had her. I had the every moment that could have put an end to all of this!"

"Put an end?" Toroki turned her face towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Tatara…" Kazuko moved forward. "What are you talking about? You had the moment…" She reached out her hands to touch him but Tatara shunned away from her and stormed out of the hall. Kazuko was about to follow him when Toroki stopped her.

"Let him go, Kazuko. Give him time to cool down. When he's better, he will tell us."

The innkeeper walked in, his face shown confusion by the commotion but knowing it would be wiser to stay out of the crossfire, he wasted no time in relaying his message.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this joyous occasion but there is something that was announced a few minutes ago. Tomorrow at the high noon at the capital of Sairou, it had been proclaimed by the Emperor himself that he will execute the Maiden of Byakko himself."

Tatara walked into the cold air of the night, his face flushed with anger. He had no idea where he was going but just to keep on walking. The agony was deep in his chest and it burned like fiery hot coals. The agony of being the only survivor of the royal massacre, the agony of seeing his people suffering and dying each day. Above all this, the most excruciating was the horrifying revelation from Byakko that Lita was the last seishi. It was a painful joke, a cruel twist of fate. Tatara found it too bitter a pill to swallow. How could it be that the one whose hands were filled with the blood of thousands could possibly be the very one who would aid Kazuko in summoning Byakko? Would Lita leave the Kagemono and turn to their side? A god cannot serve 2 masters. There can be only one.

He breathed out hot air as he continued his aimless strides in the streets. Knowing Lita, she would never change masters. She would rather die than to become a Byakko seishi. And yet, that wish cannot be done. He breathed in sharply. All 7 seishis must be present or else Byakko cannot be summoned. On the other hand, maybe that's how far Byakko would allow Lita to live. After the ceremony, he would personally bring Lita to the courts of justice and had her sentenced to death.

Tatara then stopped in his tracks and looked around. Rising his eyebrows, he realized how far he was away from the inn. Turning around and tracing his tracks, he felt that he should return. After all Kazuko might be worried about him. His footsteps sounded dull as he mentally tackled another problem. How was he going to tell Kazuko and the others about his true identity as the Emperor of Sairou? Sooner or later, they would have to know and it would not be easy for them to accept him based on his royalty. Worse, he was the one who made the degree of banning worshipping of Byakko and eventually the bloodshed. It wasn't like he wanted to but it shouldn't have happened if he could only have…

At that time, 2 men walked past him, talking very loudly about a recent new which Tatara overheard unconsciously.

"Have you heard the news?"

"Who didn't? The Maiden of Byakko has been captured!"

"That's right! And the Emperor is going to execute her himself."

Tatara swiftly turned and approached the 2 men. "Excuse me," he said hastily. "But what was it about the Maiden's execution?"

"Haven't you heard? The Maiden has been captured yesterday. All this while, the Maiden hid in the palace and was protected by the Imperial Senior officers. The Kagemono discovered it from the Emperor himself. By noon tomorrow, he will execute her himself."

"But I thought that the Emperor was against the Kagemono…"

"You haven't been in touch with the news lately, haven't you? The Emperor had been longed converted by the Kagemono. He too believed that the Maiden and her seishis would bring disaster to the land."

"It's all over for any Byakko believer," spoke the second man. "The Emperor was the remaining pillar of their faith. Now, it's blown away like dust in the wind. The Imperial Senior officers were beheaded and their heads placed upon the spikes of the palace walls." He sighed heavily. "Well, I too thought that the Emperor would help the Maiden but now, I suppose that it's every man for himself."

"It's not so bad, young man. Put yourself together. We have been a lot worse than this before. We just have to adapt and move on." The 2 men nodded continuously in agreement. "Yes, move on…"

"Chotto (wait)! What about the seishis? Surely they wouldn't let the Maiden be captured."

"Seishis?" The 2 men spat. "Why? There is no such thing as seishis. They never existed. All those tales that we heard from the village Shinkou is just plain nonsense!"

"What do you mean nonsense?" Amefuri said menacingly as he pulled the inn owner by the collar. "I'm from the Shinkou village and I personally saw the Maiden performed that miracle!"

"You are from the Shinkou village?" stammered the frightened inn owner. "Not possible… Shinkou doesn't exist any more. The Kagemono eradicated it this morning."

"WHAT!!!" Amefuri yelled, his eyes flashed. He slammed the inn owner to the nearest wall. "Is this some kind of a joke? Why was it destroyed? There is no reason to!" His fingers wrapped tightly the inn owner's neck.

"Amefuri," Both Kokie and Tokaki grabbed him and dragged him away from the badly frightened inn owner, who collapsed onto the floor, panting. Toroki knelt beside him and gently said.

"Please forgive him. We are too shocked at the previous announcement. But what he said was the truth. He is from the Shinkou village. I was there too. There is no reason for the Kagemono to destroy it."

"Yes, the Kagemono said the villagers were harboring the remaining Byakko believers. Therefore, the villagers had to be executed as an example of those who are still opposing the Kagemono. I heard from the people in the market square that Kagemono troops are going to the Town of Nas to exterminate the last remaining survivors. One of them is an inn owner by the name of Ivan Alkana…"

"Ivan Alkana!" gasped Subaru, turning to Tokaki. "They are coming for father!"

"Looks like we have to go tonight. Inn owner, get me the best horses that you have right now!" Tokaki fiercely commanded. The inn owner took the opportunity to leave while Toroki objected.

"You're nuts! This is what they want us to do."

"I'm not staying around for any more debates!" Tokaki hissed as he led Subaru to the door. "Subaru's father is in danger on the account of us. We fled and left him behind." Raising his voice louder before Toroki could continue. "Do what you have to do with Kazuko but we need to get to the Town of Nas first. We'll catch up with you at the old temple of Byakko." As soon as he said the last word, they were both gone. Toroki sighed in frustration.

"It's a trap!" Turning around to the others. "It's definitely a trap."

"Maybe," Amefuri replied coldly. "But I have to leave as well."

"What! No, Ameturi, not you too!"

"I have to," Wiping his eyes. "I have to know the truth. I have to go back and see if everyone is alive or dead." Looking at Kazuko. "Guess you have to do without me for a while but I'll come back."

"I'll join you," Kokie volunteered. "Nesan (older sister)," He held up his hand. "It's better than Amefuri is accompanied. We can look out for each other if we run into the Kagemono."

"That's what they want us to do," Toroki waved her hands in desperation. "They want us to break up so that they could get us bit by bit. Lita has planned that based on her experience from the last battle. She knows we are too strong once we are united."

"Unfortunately, we do not have the pleasure of sitting here and wait for some sign," Kokie walked towards the door, Amefuri followed him. "It's would be better for us to split up and do some thinking. We have already too much news for one night. Like Tokaki had said, we will meet at the old temple of Byakko." The door closed behind them.

Toroki stared at the closed door for some time, found the nearest chair and sat, her hands covering her face. Kazuko said nothing as she took up a chair beside her and sat down, her hands over Toroki's shoulders. After a while, Toroki uncovered her face and wrapped her arms around Kazuko. The air remained still as the Maiden and her remaining seishi held each other for comfort.

While Tatara was approaching the inn, he heard horses galloping across the plains. His eyes narrowed at the sight of 4 shadows merging into the night's darkness. Once inside the inn, he walked through the hallway and turned right into a room where he gave a startled cry to see Kazuko and Toroki holding each other.

"Amefuri and Kokie went to the Shinkou village whereas Subaru and Tokaki are heading to the Town of Nas to rescue their father. Tomorrow, we will go to the wastelands and find the ancient temple of Byakko," Toroki said emotionlessly.

"I'm afraid that may be impossible," Tatara swallowed. "I'm going to the Capital. Sorry." He turned his back to the door.

"Sorry?" Toroki snapped. Tatara paused. "You are sorry? Listen, Tatara, we are down from 7 to 3. That's not a good sign! Why the heck do you have to go the Capital? It's so obvious that it's nothing more than a trap."

"Still, I have to. As my duty to the Emperor…"

"DAMN IT! The bastard doesn't care a damn thing about his people except himself!" Toroki exploded, letting anger getting the better of her. "The Kage Kemono has been oppressing us for years and what did your Emperor do about it? NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Even as we are speaking, people are dying and your bloody Emperor is mostly likely indulging himself in orgies! 

"That's not true! The Emperor loves and cares for his people!" Tatara slashed out. "He lives in pain everyday knowing that everybody around him are dying. Everyday, he loses someone. Everyday he feels that he's losing a part of himself…"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?" Toroki screamed at him. "YOU WERE UNDER HOUSE ARREST. HOW IS IT THAT YOU WOULD HOW HE FEELS?"

"BECAUSE I AM THE _EMPEROR_!!!" Tatara breathed very rapidly yet heavily. Toroki and Kazuko stared at him, their eyes were wide and tongues lay still in their mouths. Frustration and inner pain emerged from within and onto Tatara's handsome exterior, making him looked tired and haggard. His gray eyes were like the eyes of a condemned convict, hard and frozen. 

"That's right, Toroki, Maiden of Byakko. Tatara is the Emperor Shiro Shimo, the sole sovereign of the Sairou Empire. The reason that I hid my identity is to protect the lives of my loyal subjects who had made my escape from the Capital possible. Though I know that Lita would find out, I took the risk because I felt that it is the only way that I could repay those who have died for me. My father, his wives and concubines, my mother, my siblings and half-siblings and relatives… my friends… Everyday, someone has to die and there is nothing I could about it. Every night, I prayed that it would be my last night and I would die in my sleep. Every day, I prayed that someone would kill me. I have thought of committing suicide many times but I didn't have the courage to do it. Yet, Byakko wouldn't let me. So, after days and nights of forcing myself to live, forcing myself to fight against the doubts that I had about the Maiden, the first spring of hope came when a pillar of light from Shinkou village shot into the sky, causing rain to fall upon the entire land of Sairou. The rain renewed my dying faith, it gave me hope, strength… the assurance that I needed so badly. That, the Maiden wasn't a myth…a folklore." Tatara staggered towards Kazuko, knelt in front of her and held her hands. "That she truly exists like she has been to our ancestors 500years ago. I know…" His eyes wavered. "I know that it's a trap. Yet, I must… I MUST not allow Lita and Kagemono put out the only flame of hope that Sairou has. Once that flame dies out, Sairou will die along with it!" 

Kazuko remained silent as she looked into Tatara's eyes. Though his eyes were gray, they were as clear as mirrors, reflecting the inner agony, the pain of carrying the royal bloodline of Sairou Emperors. Beneath the smile, beneath his fine mannerisms, beneath the passion for literature and arts, was a boy crying out to be freed from the burdens that were upon him even before he was born. Unlike her, he wasn't given a choice. On the other hand, was she given a choice? Could she turn down the offer of being the Maiden of Byakko? Could she? 

"Tatara…" she found herself saying, "I will follow you to the Capital. I will help you to stop the execution…"

"Kazuko!" Toroki was appalled. "Do you know what you are saying? It's like saying your death sentence!"

"Toroki…" Kazuko continued mechanically. "Remember I took an oath at the Shinkou village, swearing that I will never let anyone die for me unnecessary. That girl at the Capital is going to die for me… I cannot let it happen. The people of Sairou will be devastated. Even more, because Tatara's name and reputation is involved. What would the people think? How would they be able to take the blow? The Maiden and the Emperor are the remaining pillars that keep Sairou alive. Once gone, they will die and Kagemono will win. They cannot win!" She spoke fiercely. "I won't allow it!"

"Is this you want, Maiden of Byakko?" Toroki whispered chokingly, not knowing whether Kazuko was in her senses or had lost it.

"Yes," Kazuko replied with an unexpected surge of confidence. "Yes, I am."

"Then, it's impossible to change your mind," Toroki gave a surrendering sigh. "Before we go, tell me Tatara. How did the Kagemono take over the royal family?"

Tatara wearily sighed and closed his yes, "The day they took over Sairou was and forever will be the worst day of my life. It all started out when the first rain came to Sairou after the 7 years of drought. My Emperor Ran, the 16th Emperor of Sairou immediately held a banquet to celebrate…"

"… For the last 7 years, time has been hard on Sairou but now," Emperor Ran held his goblet up. "Sairou shall suffer no more. May prosperity bless Sairou!"

"May prosperity bless Sairou!"

Emperor Ran laughed and helped himself to another goblet of wine. "High priest Hoshi, why is your face so glum? This is the time to be happy for a new era for Sairou."

"Yes, we will not be happy when the new ear comes," replied High priest Hoshi, his eyes set at the prospect of the new era like a dying amber against the wrinkles of his aged face.

"Nonsense!" Emperor Ran bellowed. "This is no time to say such things. It's bad luck!"

"The rain is bad luck, an evil omen that Sairou is not willing to be prepared for it. I always feel refreshed whenever the rain comes but this rain brings the chill to my bones. The way the clouds gathered seemed so unnatural… Second Prince, Shiro was with me the entire time."

"That's an issue that needs attention," Emperor Ran quickly changed the subject. "Shiro, you have been with the High Priest for far too long. It's time for you to be more involved in the matters of the court so that you could aid your brother when he becomes Emperor of Sairou."

"Pardon me, my father. My heart does not lay in politics but in the rich and abundant literature and arts that Sairou has. I'm confident the crown prince is extremely capable of succeeding you."

"Don't be too modest with me! You and your brother are around the same age and both taught under the same teachers. Look at you, Shiro. Youth is displaying beautifully on your face, Joy in your eyes, Wisdom upon your brow and Strength in your arms. Unless the crown prince has an heir, you are second in line to the throne."

"I've no wish to become Emperor…

A loud clang echoed through the court, causing everybody to fall into silence. Emperor Ran was very crossed for being interrupted.

"What's all that racket?"

"My Lord," replied a servant, kneeling down. "Lady Lukara wishes to present you with her dancer to entertain you for the rest of the evening."

"A dance?" The Emperor shifted himself to a comfortable position. "Very well, then. A dance would amuse me very much."

The musicians with their tambourines and drums began to make sweet music. Slowly, a beautiful girl strolled in, dressed in silks woven in colours that shimmered in the light of the court, fastened by a sapphire sash. Her thick red hair was in braids, the arms and face were white and flawless, and the light of the stars was in her eyes, green as cat's eyes. Swaying her body to the rhythm of the drums, she began to shed her silk clothing layer by layer, revealing more and more of her scrumptious body, down in untying the sapphire sash around her waist. As the rhythm became faster, her body swayed even more, enchanting everyone into a river of sensuous dreams. The dancer flirtatiously threw her sash towards Emperor Ran, who made feeble attempts to catch it but the dancer teasingly pulled the sash back. With one turn of her hip, she willingly allowed the Emperor Ran to catch one end of the sash. Holding the other end, she wrapped herself with the sash till Emperor Ran could smell her lavender perfume, intoxicating him to the realm far beyond his imagination with her touch. At the ending beat of the drum, the dancer stopped to a kneeling position, arching her head backwards as she held on remaining of the sash that was still in Emperor Ran's grasp. 

"You have danced well," spoke Emperor Ran, like he had awoken from a dream.

"Everything to make the Emperor of Sairou pleased," the dancer replied, moving forward, shifting her eyes to Prince Shiro and High Priest Hoshi. "If my dancing has delighted you, I wish to make a request."

"Ask. I'll do anything in my power to make it happen."

"I only ask 2 things, my Lord."

"And they are…"

"Your head and the heads of the royal family!"

At this, a sword materialized at the dancer's side. She took it and beheaded Emperor Ran within a split second. Everybody screamed at the blood spurting out from the headless corpse and started to run towards the doors while the royal bodyguards advanced at the dancer. The dancer unwinds her sash, jumped to the other end of the court and released the sash. Like a snake, the sash tangled itself around the bodyguards, squeezing them till their bodies spilt into two and fall upon the mush of blood and mashed internal organs. The dancer chanted in an evil melody and out from the mush of blood, merged black-cloaked warriors. 

"Go and kill the royal family. Kill all those who help them!" the dancer commanded. Instantly, the warriors vanished to their respective duties. Prince Shiro (Tatara) and the High Priest Hoshi could hear the screams of their victims. The dancer turned and set her eyes upon the two.

"Perhaps I haven't introduce myself, I'm Lita, warrior of the Kagemono. I advised that you, old man, should step aside. I want the 17th Emperor of Sairou!"

"You are mistaken," High Priest Hoshi replied, standing in front of Prince Shiro like a shield. "He is not the crown prince."

"Still," Lita stepped forward like a predator. "He is the 17th Emperor of Sairou, Shiro Shimo, also known as Byakko seishi, Tatara. My Master wants him under his rule, his Empire that will soon come. Don't attempt to resist the Kage Kemono. It's futile!"

"Then, why don't you fight like a warrior like you claimed to be?" Tatara spoke angrily. High Priest Hoshi held out his hand to silence him but Tatara took no heed. "Instead of fighting like a warrior, you used seduction like a whore!"

"Then, why won't you fight me and take revenge for your father instead of whining like a brat?" Lita hissed. Her green eyes sparkled for blood.

"And I will!" yelled Tatara, letting anger getting the better of him.

"No! Prince Shiro!" cried out the High Priest.

Tatara ran forward as he took out a seed. From the seed, came out a plant transforming itself into a staff. Lita smirked at her opponent's choice of weapon. Launching, she strike out her sword. Tatara leaped sideways and strike her wrist down, forcing her to release her sword. Stepping forward with his left foot, Tatara used the end of the staff and hit Lita in the ribs. Moving his right foot behind the left, he quickly lowered his hips as he shifted his left foot to the front. With the twist to the right, he threw Lita to the ground. He raised his staff to strike but Lita speedily rolled over to evade it.

Furious, Lita punched out her left fist. Tatara parried her blow with his left hand. Grasping her wrist, he pressed his staff (that had automatically transformed itself to the length of a stick) against her forearm as he fastened firmly with his thumb. Applying pressure, he slides the stick down to the back of the wrist. Locking Lita's wrist between the stick and his right wrist, Tatara exerted more pressure on front of Lita's wrist and palm, making her face twisted in pain.

"You are not bad for someone born in royalty!" hissed Lita between breaths. "Why not use your seishi powers instead?" Then, unknown force shot out from Lita, hammering Tatara in the chest and onwards to his throat till he was thrown backwards to a pillar.

Tatara felt his head pounding with intense pain. His vision became groggy. He heard voices that sounded so far away. What kept him focused was a fuzzy image of something red. Using his remaining strength, Tatara concentrated his energy in transforming his plant staff into a jagged sword. Leaning against the pillar for support, he narrowed his eyes and focused on the red image as hard as he could despite the throbbing headache.

Then, with one steady motion, he launched forward. In a split second, he felt warm blood upon his hands. The heaviness of the body in his arms. The clanging of the sword dropping onto the floor. Tatara was heaving deep breaths.

After all, it was his first kill and how bitter it was…

When the throbbing pain went away, clearing his head and allowing his vision to become clearer. He saw not the red hair of Lita but the bloodstained white hair of his beloved teacher, High Priest Hoshi.

"Oh Byakko! What have I done?" Tatara gasped, his eyes widened with horror and shock.

"Prince Shiro…" The dying Priest whispered faintly.

"No, don't talk. Lie still… I'll get the doctor..."

"No need, my prince. My time is ending… I have done my duty as the High Priest of Byakko. All of the stars are here…"

"Duty? Stars?" Tatara trembled. "Don't say anymore, you're going to make yourself worse."

"Please listen to me," Priest Hoshi coughed out blood. "As my final act as High Priest of Byakko, I crown you, Prince Shiro, the 17th Emperor of Sairou…. Swear to me that you'll help the Maiden when she comes into this word." He breathed in sharply. "Swear to me that you'll help the Maiden to succeed in your quest!! _Swear to me_!"

"Yes, I swear…" Tatara held the Priest's hand tightly. "Please stay with me!"

Priest Hoshi smiled as he closed his eyes, "All will be well… in its proper time and place…" 

"Then, what happened?" Kazuko asked.

"Lita's warriors returned after the royal family were massacred. I was too stunned by teacher Hoshi's death to put up a fight. Eventually, I became the 17th Emperor and Lita made sure that I would never leave the palace or make contacts with the neighbouring countries."

"If High Priest Hoshi knew it all along, then, why wouldn't he tell you?" Toroki questioned.

"Teacher Hoshi always believed that certain issues are to be revealed at their own time. To reveal to them would be interfering with their destiny and changing the course of their future whether for the better or worst. He knew that Lita was one of the Byakko seishis…" He pressed the palms of his hands onto his forehead. "He knew it all along… He knew it all along…"

Toroki shook her head and sighed. "That's the problem with high-class people, mixing philosophy with reality." Digging through her pockets, "Now, I reckon that if we go by horses, we might not be able to rescue the poor girl in time but…" Holding out a reedy flute. "If we travel by air, we might be able… so, let's pack something light and get to the Capital!"

"Toroki," Kazuko blinked her eyes. "You are not going to object?"

"Do we have all the time to debate? Kazuko, if you're going to the Capital, then I'm coming along. It's pretty useless talking sense to either both of you. Therefore, quit mopping around here and get going!"

"What do you mean by traveling by air?" Kazuko frowned before giving an exclamation. "You meant…"

"BINGO!" Toroki winked. "Taiitsukun gave me this flute in case of emergencies. Just blow this flute and the big birdy, Silverdo will come and take us to the Capital in no time."

"Why didn't you tell use earlier?" Kazuko crossed her arms. "Traveling by air would save us a lot of time!"

"You idiot!" Toroki retorted. "Firstly, there is no way that the Silverdo could carry all 6 of us. Secondly, think of all the unnecessary fuss that we would create if people see Silverdo. Thirdly, it's probably and maybe one of the easiest way for Kage Kemono to track us down. Jeez! Kazuko, use your brains sometimes!"

"Gomenasai (sorrie)…."

With no further delay, Toroki had everyone strapped tightly to the back of Silverdo, who merely made protesting noises at being summoned at such wee hours of the morning. Silverdo shook its feathers, spread out its thick wings and flew up to the sky. The wind was cool and was blowing across everyone's face. Kazuko smiled and felt that she was soaring through space and time and within her, she felt like she was the only existing for a brief moment. Without knowing why, she leaned back and allowed Tatara to hold her. In his warmth, Kazuko felt a sense of comfort and security or unknown to her; maybe it was the other way around.

At the back of Toroki's eyes, she could see the two getting cozier towards each other. The signs were getting obvious and were clear as the reflection on the mirror. Toroki said nothing. Pressed her lips together and keeping her eyes on a sharp lookout for danger, she could only hope that the two would be ready for the things that would come in the future. Like High Priest Hoshi had said, to reveal to them would be interfering with their destiny and changing the course of their future whether for the better or worst. 

Subaru and Tokaki blinked their eyes as they teleported at the entrance of Town of Nas. Tokaki leaned slightly on Subaru, he was panting slightly. In his worry for Subaru's father, he had decided to teleport themselves and their horses even though he knew that it would spend a great deal of his energy especially during long distances.

The Town of Nas was like a ghost town, the high walls fallen, its houses collapsed, debris and burnt wood were everywhere. The air was silent and had a disgusting smell of rotting corpses and smoke from previous fires. Broken weapons and tools lay shattered across the place. There was not even a single soul in this once lively town.

The couple was horrified by the devastation caused by the Kage Kemono. Hopeless was tingling in their throats. Making their way though towards something that vaguely resembled the inn that Subaru spent most of her youth in there. She stepped onto something hard. Looking down, she saw a dusty signboard. With a wipe of her hand, she could see the familiar family sign of the Alkanas Inn. 

"Father!" She stood up, calling. "Father!" Subaru walked aimlessly through the rubble. "Father! Where are you?"

A faint groan was heard. Instantly, the couple followed the groan to another street. At there, Subaru gave a high-pitched wail.

Hanging from a wooden cross was Ivan Alkana. Iron nails were hammered to his hands and feet and ankles and wrists lashed tightly in place so that he was unable to tear free. Dried blood was upon the wooden cross and yet; a tiny stream of blood was flowing from his wounds.

"Father!" Subaru cried. "Father!"

Ivan Alkana tilted his head slightly; his face was hidden by the locks of his hair. Weakly, he spoke in gasping hoarse breaths.

"Iria…"

"Father!" Subaru touched his feet with her trembling hands. "It's me, Iria."

"Iria…" His voice went higher.

"Father! Please try to remain still. Zan, please get him down."

"Zan… Iria… Zan…Iria…"

"Father..." Tears were streaming down her face.

"I've no daughter by the name of Iria."

"What?"

"She died some time ago… She eloped with a warlock, a man of evil… I tried to persuade her to stay but she wouldn't… Instead of staying with a good man as her husband, she left!" Blood was coughed out from his parched throat. "Because of that, the Kage Kemono had everyone killed… I was spared for the time being and was forced to watch the massacre. I saw my wife, my children, my siblings, my nieces, my nephews being eaten alive by hideous creatures of hell!" He coughed harder.

"No…" Subaru pressed her hands against her ears. 'Lita didn't…"

"Lita… she said it was for the purification of the country like getting rid a load of apples when one of them is found rotten…. Tell me, Byakko seishis, must the people of Sairou suffer because of a girl? All the people of Nas wanted was to live in peace, is that too much to ask??"

Ivan's body shook as he drew in his last breath. The worn face crumpled and the last tears flowed down the weathered face. Then, he gave a long dying sigh and remained still. Shaking uncontrollably, Subaru collapsed and wept bitterly. Tokaki knelt down and held her. Looking up at the sky, he saw a long gray ribbon lingering in the empty sky.

At the other end of the gray ribbon, were spirals of filthy smoke from a village wrecked in pieces. The sounds of the fires' crackling were still present and their stench polluted the air. In an open field, laid a deep hole and inside the hole were disremembered black streaked bodies.

Amefuri weakly fell on all fours while Kokie took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. Mixed emotions churned in their minds and tears trickled down Amefuri's face. Anger and despair had driven their strength away, reducing them into vassals of doubts and failure. 

"Why?" Amefuri mumbled. His lips trembled. "Why did Byakko allow them to die? Why didn't he protect them? Why? Why? WHY??" He screamed, fresh tears poured down his face.

"I don't know why this happen. If a priest were to see this, he would say maybe this is how Byakko tests their faith. As for me, I believe that there must be easier ways to test one's faith. In fact, I don't believe that the Kage Kemono is killing people for their beliefs in Byakko. It's their excuse to hide their intention to start a new nation. To create a new world, the ways of the old have to die. Those who hanged on to the old must die. Like lions do, the new head of the pride would kill the descendants of the old head to start a new breed for himself. Likewise, the Kage Kemono is killing those who would not submit to their ways. However, they do realize how much influence Kazuko brings to the people as the Maiden of Byakko, including us. Therefore, they would stop at nothing to demoralize us and to turn the people against us."

"Then, why? Why haven't they killed us?" Amefuri flushed with anger. "Why them?"

"Lita is threatening us. If we do not submit to them, she will continue the slaughter. Indirectly, she is telling us that their innocent blood is on our hands."

"Lita… Lita… Lita…." Amefuri gnashed his teeth in hatred. "Stop mentioning her name! I hate her! I hate her! How could she be a Byakko seishi? She's one of the Kage Kemono!"

"There are some things that even if I myself couldn't explain. There is a possibility that she doesn't know that she's seishi." Looking around, "Let's find something to bury your people. After a time of grieving, we should catch up with Kazuko, Tatara and Nesan (Toroki)."

"You go ahead," Amefuri turned away. "I'll bury them myself."

"Amefuri…"

"Kokie," His voice heightened. "I need time to be alone, time to reflect." Hot tears streamed down his face. "So, you go ahead, okay?"

"Wakatta (I understand)," Kokie replied softly. "I'm going back to town Ouion for a while. I'll be at the inn, Rosset waiting for you."

"Tokaki…" Subaru whispered after crying for some times. "After we buried my father, let's go somewhere far away…" 

"Where could we go? We have to catch up with Kazuko & the others…"

"Can we just go anywhere, as long as we are not with them," Subaru's voice shook. "Please?"

Tokaki couldn't reply at first but he gave a weak smile and said, "Alright, we'll go. Somewhere far away from here… far away..."

"… So, now the Byakko seishis are shattered far and wide," concluded Lita after hearing her spies reporting. Excellent!" she rose from the royal throne of Sairou. The officials were kneeling down and shaking in fear. The cloak flapped to one side as she raised her left arm, "Prepare for the execution of the Maiden. You have 4 hours to complete before noon comes!"

_And I'll have my revenge on Tatara the Emperor of Sairou…_

****Go to:****

**| 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | **

**Book 2: Genbu no miko **

**Book 3: Suzaku no miko**

**Book 4: Seiryuu no miko **

**| MAIN |FANFICTIONS | JAP DIARY | ENG DIARY | JAP ANIMES | PSYCHOSIS |EMAIL |**


	8. Scroll 7 Byakko no miko Tunnels & Rid...

_Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase.Y & the respective companies. _

**Scroll 7**** - Byakko no miko **** –****T****u****n****n****e****l****s****a****n****d****R****i****d****dles****(******第七章：トンネルとなぞなぞ）** **

The underground passages beneath the Royal Palace of Sairou were dank and dimly lit with its airless blanket hovering over Kazuko, Toroki and Tatara. The trio breathed through their mouths as they endured the oppressive stench that was coming from the sewers. At times, they climbed down iron ladders or crawled through narrow winding tunnels, all the while working their way towards the watchtower where its prisoners await for their execution. Above them, they could hear the footsteps clattering endlessly.

"It seems like they are busy preparing for the execution," whispered Toroki. "So, here's the plan. As soon you get the girl, we leave immediately. No fuss, you hear me?" Kazuko nodded solemnly.

"As for you," Toroki continued, turning next to Tatara. "While I deal with the guards, you better be there to cover my back. When Kazuko is with the girl, you must the first to open the hidden passageway. From now on, everything we do is timing. The faster we get out of here, then longer we stay alive."

"Agreed," Tatara responded. "The whole palace is crawling with the Kage Kemono's minions." Brushing away some cobwebs, he slid his hand into a crack of a wall. A clicking sound was heard and a section of wall moved, revealing a doorway leading to a stairway.

Moving lightly and swiftly, the trio went up the stairway and passed through an unlocked door. Toroki felt very disturbed at the palace's security. If a prisoner were to be sent to execution within a few hours' time, the security would have been tighter. Then, she felt a dark presence behind her. She turned around and saw shadows advancing towards them. Releasing her Byakko chi energy, Toroki had them burned to ashes. Their howling broke through the walls like a flood and soon, shouts were heard. Tatara urged Kazuko to proceed on as he pulled Toroki towards a door.

Kazuko entered the door and into a hall studded with doors. However, they were all unlocked and unbarred. Tatara and Toroki followed behind her. Carrying a huge block of wood, Tatara barred the door, their only solid barrier against the army of Kage Kemono soliders. Kazuko gasped at the realization that the execution story was a fake. Wheeling around, Tatara pressed his hand against a wall and fumbled through the cracks. Toroki stood behind, reserving her energy for the coming battle. The trio heard the soliders hacking their swords through their only barrier, the sounds of bolts and metal gates all falling into their metal fitting. It was deafening but it clearly state their present condition.

Taking out a seed, Tatara transformed it into an axe and hammered it into one of the cracks. Immediately, the wall split apart. Grabbing Kazuko by the hand, he shoved her inside. After Toroki entered through the split wall, Tatara went in. Using a handful of seeds, he changed them into thick vines, covering the hole entirely.

"This way," Toroki urged, scurrying ahead of them.

Once more, the trio was in the darkness. Running down the hallway, Kazuko felt something seizing her from behind, holding her in its whirlpool. She struggled and tried to fight against it. Tatara shot his vines at the vile creature, tearing it to bits. Kazuko collapsed onto her knees. Tatara yanked her to her feet and hauled her down the passageway.

Moving right along the wall, the trio hurried to the secret door that Tatara's ancestors used to escape during the wartimes. They were almost to the door when they saw shadows moving. They froze, their hearts pounding. One of the shadows moved forward. Then, Toroki stepped forward, relaxed and smiling at it. The shadow stopped and hesitated. Smiling, Toroki flung herself upon the shadows and hit them with such lightening speed that Kazuko could barely see them. She rose and opened the door. 

"Let's go," Toroki quietly said as the door swing opened.

Suddenly, an unknown force hammered her in the chest. Crying out, Toroki flew backwards and knocked Tatara and Kazuko to the ground. The trio rolled over. Kazuko shook her aching head and waited for the dizziness to pass. Opening her eyes, she sees a red haired woman standing menacingly over her.

"How nice of you to drop by. I didn't expect you to buy that story so easily." She smirked, her red hair glowing with her own chi energy.

"Lita…" Kazuko felt a sharp blow across her face.

"On the other hand, I knew that you would come since you care so much about the people of Sairou that you didn't want history to repeat itself." Walking over her, she lifted Tatara's chin with the tip of her right boot. "Welcome back, Emperor Shiro Shimo. Your absence has made the palace in a total uproar." Stamping her boot down, Lita smiled with satisfaction at the sound of his moan.

"Get them ready," she commanded. "The execution will proceed as planned." The caped creatures moved. "Wait." She paused. "As soon the Maiden is dressed up, bring her to me."

Noon came and its heat soon tormented the people of Sairou as the Kage Kemono soliders forcefully gathered them into the courtyard. Many kept silent as they bear the heat. A few started to cry but were quickly hushed up by the others in fear of being send to the dungeons. Lita stood at the balcony, watching them. To her, they were pathetic fools that could be manipulated to anything she pleased. Useless weaklings who could never contribute to the goals of the Kage Kemono, they would be a burden and such burdens must be disposed of.

Turning around, she sees Kazuko kneeling down. Her arms and legs were chained and she was dressed in a dress made of sackcloth. Lita decided to take the moment to study what was so special about this girl whose presence had made such a rowdy commotion in Sairou. With wavering green eyes, Lita found her to be very ordinary. Purple hair, pink lips, smooth skin but her eyes had a disturbing effect on them. They were black, as black as the eyes of the guardian Byakko as she had seen in the drawings. So fierce, so determinate and so full of life and energy - a sight that she had never seen for a long time during the past years of her conquest. Somehow, Lita wasn't sure why this girl was remaining calm with the few minutes of her pitiful life.

"The legendary Byakko no miko," Lita said slowly. "How do you feel knowing that you are about to be executed within the next few minutes?"

"How do you except me to feel?" Kazuko glared at her. "What do you feel?"

"Nothing." Lita replied, moving her left hand to lift her cloak. "Even though my last battle with your seishis (star warriors) was setback, I still feel nothing because I have nothing to lose."

"Lita…" Kazuko's eyes widened. "Your arm…"

"Yes," Lita went closer to her. "When Tatara hit off my hand, poison from his vines had entered into my body. In order to complete my task set by my Master, I had to remove my arm."

Kazuko felt a shriveling sensation as she felt Lita stroking her back in small circles her green eyes boring into hers. In them, laid such emptiness, a weary that chained the soul in damnation. A hardness that seemed impenetrable. Lita titled her head, said in strange softened voice.

"Why?" She caressed her cheek. "Why is it that so many people are willing to protect you? What is it that you have that makes them want to give their lives for you? What do you have that makes you so different from me?"

"I don't take lives like you do," Kazuko hissed.

"Take lives?" Lita repeated eerily, she smiled devilishly. "You're wrong, dear Maiden. You are the one who caused their deaths. I'm just the sword that is in your hands. After all, aren't your hands that struck the blow?"

Grabbing Kazuko's hands, Lita pressed and squeezed them, Kazuko filched. "Your hands… they are so soft." Lita stared. "Why is it? It should be coarse and rough after using swords for a long time. They shouldn't be soft and so clean."

Holding out a dagger, Lita slit it across the lines of Kazuko's palms. Kazuko cried out in pain and even more as Lita pressed the wounds. She felt warm blood oozing all over.

"There. You see," Lita lifted Kazuko's hands high up in the sunlight. "Your hands are as bloody as mine. So, there can't be any difference between you and me. See, your blood is glittering in the sunlight like the rubies of the empire treasure." Laughing insanely, Lita's face turned stern.

"Of course, your blood has to shine brightly like rubies because mine is not the blood of the Maiden." Her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "I'm supposed to have dog's blood like those blasted Byakko priests said." Using her chi energy, Lita lifted the bloody dagger and had it silting her own palm. Thick red blood flowed down her arm. Roughly grabbing Kazuko's bleeding palms, Lita continued.

"See? You see your blood and mine. They are both red." Her green eyes grew darker as her red hair glowed ominously. "See? Tell me, Maiden. What's the difference between my blood and yours? Tell me, Maiden." Her voice insanely higher, "Tell me Kazuko Somekawa! _What's the difference between you and me? Why is it that people believe in you and Byakko so much? What is it that you have that set you apart from others? **Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!"** _

"I don't know!" Kazuko screamed back, her heart pounding endlessly as she breathed rapidly. "I don't know why I was chosen. All I did was to open a book…"

**_"Do you think that I'm foolish enough to believe that?"_** Lita slapped her, her red hair flaming all about her. Kazuko felt herself being thrown against the wall. "A book? You came to this world through a book?"

"It's the truth…" Kazuko groaned. "Whether you like it or not."

"Wretch!" Lita cursed, brutally pulled Kazuko by the hair. "Do you expect me to believe that nonsense? This is no fairytale, Maiden. People die and they die horribly. And so will you."

"Guards!" She screeched. A shadowy creature appeared. "Take her down to the execution ground. Make sure that she is cut to pieces or you'll be taking her place." 

The sky was becoming gray and oppressive; the air was still, making everyone in the courtyard irritable and weary from the heat. There was hundreds of Kage Kemono soliders lining the walls and gates of the palace, all dressed in dull black and caped for they had lost all their physical appearance and humanity of their previous lives. A feeble wind came from the south and rustled the leaves of the trees, stirring the banners. Then, the drummers began to beat upon their drums and the awful creaking of the metal gates screeched into the lifeless atmosphere.

A wagon was arriving, drawn by horses and surrounded by Kage Kemono soliders. The horses stamped and trodden upon the ground as the people watched with sweat upon their brows. The soliders remained at their stony posture, feeling absolutely nothing of the heat. Their spears and axes glinted dully. 

Kazuko lifted her head up, refusing to be taunted at the fact of facing death. Her eyes were hard and fierce. A few met her gaze and looked away instantly. Mothers quickly covered their children's eyes and spoke in lows voices. The men kept quiet and tried to shift their attention elsewhere.

The wagon rode on till it reached a wooden platform strategically place in the middle of the courtyard. Tatara was there, dressed in his royal garments of silver that corresponded the gray oppressive skies. His face was drained of all its colors unlike Lita who looked like a little girl looking forward to a grand performance, Kazuko's execution. The drums continued to roll on as Kazuko was brought forward towards a table covered in leather. Lita held out her hand and the drumming stopped. The crowd hushed into an unbearable silence.

"People of Sairou!" Lita dispassionately greeted. "Today is a memorable day for Kage Kemono. The execution of one of the most important figures that stand in our conquest, an obstacle that must be kicked away! People of Sairou," Using her chi energy on Kazuko, "I present to you, the Maiden of Byakko." Kazuko felt herself moving forward against her own will.

"And the every man who is going to carry out the execution is your beloved Emperor Shiro Shimo, also known as the Byakko seishi, Tatara," Lita took the leather cloth and swept it aside. With her hand, she held an exquisite purple sword with jagged edges, with a protruding crystal on the hilt. Lita smirked and held it towards Tatara.

"With this sword, you will execute the Maiden," Walking closer like a cat. "Just to make precaution that you will not miss her vital organs." She pressed the crystal, out came long sharp spikes from the sword, glimmering. "I have added a few modifications to this unique sword." Her green eyes bored deep into Tatara's gray eyes. "Do it, Tatara, it is your destiny to become part of the Kage Kemono."

"Go to hell, Lita," He spat out, anger flushed within him. "I'll never kill Kazuko."

"No?" A scroll materialized by her hand, turning to the people, she said, "People of Sairou, I have there a scroll that contained the Emperor's agreement to join the Kage Kemono. In here, he has renounced his Byakko heritage and completely disowned Kazuko as the Maiden." The crowd murmured. "Your Emperor has done the right thing for his people. After all, what has the Maiden done for you during the 7 years of the great drought? Though you all have prayed continuously, nothing happened for the past 7 years expect seeing your loved ones dying of dehydration and heatstroke."

"You lying bitch!" Tatara burst out. "I have never made such a ridiculous agreement with you and never will! This isn't about Kazuko or me or Sairou. You and your Kage Kemono never care a damn thing at all. You just want to destroy everything!"

"Did you hear that, people of Sairou?" Lita flared, her eyes shined. "Your Emperor has called the Maiden by her name, Kazuko. Your Emperor has been bewitched by her and is willing to sacrifice his people for her. What kind of an Emperor will let his people suffer based on one girl who claims to be the Maiden when in fact she did nothing for you? After 7 years of drought and suffering, this wretch just appears from nowhere and expects everyone to treat her with some reverence just basing on her words? All we want from Sairou is her life." She smiled. "It's simple request. If your Emperor truly wants you to be prosperous as you were before, then he will execute the Maiden by his own hands. In any case, why should you suffer on the account of one insignificant person?"

The crowd continuing murmuring, stirred up by Lita's speech. One by one, they cried out angrily.

"Kill the Maiden!"

They pressed forward, like a mob, throwing up their hands and gesturing wildly. The soldiers held them away with their spears. Lita stood, with intense satisfaction. She turned and smirked at the speechless Tatara. Lifting the sword to his face, she mouthed to him to take it. Tatara stepped backward as Lita grew closer. The shouts continued to rise up louder and stronger. His throat went dried at the sound. Lita's green eyes glittered vilely at him. At that moment, a chilling unknown force went through his body. Like a puppet, Tatara found himself automatically taking the sword from Lita, moving forward towards Kazuko, shaking uncontrollably.

Rising the sword, Tatara stood before Kazuko, his gray eyes widened at the prospect of killing the only person that he truly loved. Something was controlling him, something was whispering in his mind to give the blow. He couldn't stop hearing it and his strength was swaying towards it. Kazuko's eyes were locked onto his. Then, she closed her eyes with tears streaming down her face.

_Goodbye, Yumi, Miwa and Chiaki. Looks like that I will not be able to get out of this book… _

Warm blood splattered onto her face.

Sharp cries.

Kazuko feebly opened her eyes, gasping in horror. For the blood was not hers. Standing in robes stained in blood, was Tatara. His hands grasping the hilt of the sword, his face was immensely colorless. His eyes portrayed tremendous pain, then emptiness as his body collapsed and stayed still.

Lita stood still, completely taken back. This was not she was wanted. Gazing at Kazuko holding the lifeless Tatara, crying. Mixed thoughts and emotions were churning deeply in her. She couldn't understand what had happened. She was so sure that she had Tatara under her control. He was supposed to kill Kazuko. But… how did he break free of her grasp? Why… why did he choose to kill himself? What did he give up everything for her? Why… why… why…

Spinning around, she could see the shadows merging from the platform and advancing towards the Maiden. Their coldness were sweeping past her, allowing her to feel their hunger, the blood thirst to kill the Maiden. A hard realization slapped harshly on her. She had failed again and the creatures of the Kage Kemono weren't going to let that to continue.

The crowd was frightened seeing the creatures. Panicking, they began to flee. Chaotic and out of control, they ran for their lives. Then, she saw more shadows oozing out though the walls, as the skies grew darker. They morphed into their hideous insect creatures and pounced onto the crowd, crushing them under their weigh, snapping their bodies into bits in their frenzy to satisfy their hunger.

Lita stood, lost and devastated. Turning her attention onto Kazuko, she saw light glowing within her body. It was white, transparent and its heat was fiery like the flames of a newborn fire. The light grew stronger and brighter, spreading across the platform and courtyard. A strong wind blew from the ground beneath her and encircled wider, catching the shadowy creatures in its invisible grasp, tearing them apart. Lita's red hair was whipping about her face as she shielded herself against the light. The light terrified her; the howling of the wind was tormenting her ears. 

Then, she heard a roar. She looked up and saw a majestic white tiger standing protectively over the Maiden and her seishi. Its fur was white as new snow with black stripes across the muscled body. From it nostrils, whitish fumes were blown out. The pointed fangs sparkled against the fumes. Lita felt completely paralysed and couldn't move an inch. Paw by paw, the white tiger set its eyes on her. It wasn't the way that the tiger looked at her. It was the eyes themselves. The eyes not of an animal but of a man, the piercing look into her inner soul. Suddenly, the white tiger jumped right at her.

Lita screamed as she felt its strength encircled her, knocking her to the ground. The ground shuddered at the impact and then, all became silent as the grave. When she opened her eyes, she found herself alone in the courtyard. The leaves brushed aside her as a gentle breeze flew by. The grey clouds were breaking away, allowing rays of lights to enter. Dragging herself back to her feet, Lita found herself doing something that she hadn't done for a long time.

She was shaking.

Kazuko had a dream. She dreamt of being at school with Yumi, Miwa and Chiaki, chatting during recess time, having study groups at each other's home and go shopping at the malls. Occasionally, she would do or say something wrong that triggered off Miwa's sarcastic remarks. Yumi would always be the peacemaker and avert their attention to something else. Chiaki, as usual, follow them quietly without any fuss. Everyday was their day to seize without hesitation. Nothing would stand in their way. Nothing would stop them from doing anything. It was always the four of them till kindergarten and had always been that way. No matter what happiness or sadness that came, there was nothing that the four of them couldn't be defeated. 

Until now… 

_"Kazuko, do you really know what we are getting ourselves into???" _

_"Relax, Miwa. This will be the adventure of our lives! It's not everyday that we get to be heroines and save the day. Besides, it will be exciting!" _

_"Exciting?" Miwa gave her an annoyed look. "What can be exciting to be in a foreign land where we might face dangers and even get ourselves killed? I know that I will be able to stay alive but as for you…" She smirked. "You can't even survive being on your own." _

_"What was that? Ha! Isn't what most stories are based on? Heroines aren't very powerful in the beginning but later they will be. Till then, I'll show what I can do." _

_"Oh really? And when will that be?" Miwa mocked. "When someone gets killed because of you?" _

_"Miwa," Yumi interrupted. "Don't say such things before we depart. Nobody is going to die." _

_"But Taiitsukun said that seishis sacrifice themselves to save the Maidens," Chiaki softly said. "What if that will come to pass?" _

_"Chiaki… don't so pessimistic! Like Yumi said, nobody is going to die. Not when I'm around as the Maiden of Byakko…" _

_"Just because you are the Byakko no miko, it doesn't mean that that seishis will be willing to serve you as my sister and I. Remember what I said just now about the banning of worshipping Byakko and countless of lives who had died in your name." _

_"I know stories about the Maiden and her seishis but it is impossible that I should one of you"_

_"Kazuko, you are my… the Emperor's last hope in defeating the Kage Kemono. I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. And so now, I swear upon my life that I will protect you always." _

_"Why is it that so many people are willing to protect you? What is it that you have that makes them want to give their lives for you? What do you have that makes you so different from me?" _

"_What kind of an Emperor will let his people suffer based on one girl who claims to be the Maiden when in fact she did nothing for you? After 7 years of drought and suffering, this wretch just appears from nowhere and expects everyone to treat her with some reverence just basing on her words? All we want from Sairou is her life. It's simple request. If your Emperor truly wants you to be prosperous as you were before, then he will execute the Maiden by his own hands. In any case, why should you suffer on the account of one insignificant person?" _

_"Kill the Maiden!" _

_ "Kill the Maiden!" _

_Miwa was right…I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Reading stories and being into one are different. Reading is one thing while experiencing it is another. Though the people are characters, I feel so much pain… it hurts… it hurts… _

"Kazuko… Kazuko…" said a chirpy voice. Kazuko stirred, rubbed her eyes and sees a little green-haired girl, smiling at her.

"Nyan-Nyan?" Kazuko sat upright. "What are you doing here?"

"Taiitsukun sent me here to help you. We have been watching you for some time till Taiitsukun decided to send me."

"Taiitsukun…" She gasped. "Tatara! Tatara, is he all right? Where is he?"

"Shinpaishinai you (don't worry), Tatara is at Mt. Taikyoku receiving medicinal attention. His injuries are pretty serious and he lost a lot of blood. Taiitsukun felt that his chances of survival would be better if he's brought to Mt. Taikyoku… Kazuko?" Nyan-Nyan blinked her eyes.

"Sore de ii you (That'll be better)," Kazuko started to cry. "After all, I didn't do anything except getting myself into trouble and dragging everyone into this mess. Throughout the entire time, I didn't do anything. As a result, those around me get hurt. Tatara, Toroki, Kokie, Subaru, Tokaki and Ameturi… they were injured and lost their loved ones all because of me… I'm useless, Nyan-Nyan!"

"Kazuko…"

"It's true, Nyan-Nyan!" Kazuko's tears streamed down even faster as her voice shook with emotion. "It's true. I may be the Maiden of Byakko but in fact, all I did was to hurt people. Lita was right. I don't deserve to be different from others. I don't deserve it… Oh, why am I so foolish and selfish? Look at what is happening due to my stupidity, everyone is gone. Even Tatara is gone too... "

"Nobody is gone, Maiden of Byakko." Nyan-Nyan interrupted, her face was grim. "Nobody blames you. It's all in your head!" The little girl stood up with her arms crossed. "You judge yourself too harshly. You set too high expectations for yourself. Nobody said that you must have super duper powers or do some spectacular magic. All you need to do is to find the 7 seishis, the mirror of Byakko and summon Byakko himself. These are the 3 things required of you."

"But…"

"So far, you have gathered 6 seishis and on your way to find the mirror of Byakko," Nyan-Nyan continued. "It's true that the seishis have scattered far and wide in Sairou but that doesn't mean that they have left you. They'll be back. Every single one of them, including Lita."

"But…"

"But what?" Nyan-Nyan leaned closer to her. "If this will relieve you, I'll tell you now. Right now, Tokaki & Subaru are traveling in Central Sairou; Ameturi is on his way to Ouion Town to catch up with Kokie; Tatara will be resting at Mt. Taikyoku till his injuries are fully recovered; Toroki will be safe with the Kage Kemono since Lita is her captor. During her captivity, Toroki may be able to convince Lita that she is also a Byakko seishi. Till then, it is solely up to you to find the Mirror of Byakko that will be required for the summoning of Byakko. Do you understand?"

"But…"

"Enough buts, Kazuko, Maiden of Byakko. When you find the Mirror, the seishis will return. Do you understand or do I have to knock some sense into you?"

"One question," Choosing her words carefully. "Why is the Mirror of Byakko missing? Shouldn't it be at Mt.Taikyoku?"

Nyan-Nyan pouted her lips, rubbed her chin and then said, " It was 600 years ago that Tsuonie Kasaru, a Byakko seishi, vowed to keep it in remembrance of the Maiden of Byakko, Suzuno Oosugi. Due to a time technique, Tsuonie was able to keep it for a century till the Maidens of Suzaku and Seiryuu came for it. Eventually, the Maiden of Seiryuu was the one who obtain it. Together with the necklace of Genbu, she summoned Seiryuu. During the summoning, the entire area surrounding the old temple of Byakko was destroyed and thus, both the mirror and necklace disappeared."

"I see. Then, why did the Maiden of Seiryuu have to use the mirror and necklace to summon Seiryuu? Didn't she have all the 7 seishis with her?" 

"Well, that's because…" Nyan-Nyan shook her head till her plaits flew. "No no… We don't have time to chitchat! You better get going to find the Mirror. From my reliable resources, the Mirror should be somewhere around here…"

"Here?" Kazuko looked around and saw nothing but gray sands stretching as far as her eye could see. "Err… where are we in the first place?"

"In the wastelands of Sairou," Nyan-Nyan replied, taking out a curled stick. "Let me see," Tapping the ground three times and chanted.

"Mirror mirror of the wind

Answer to the sound of my voice

And show me a sign of where you are!"

The gray ground shuddered and trembled beneath their feet. Then, cave merged out of the gray sands, its mouth big enough to enter. A whiff of staleness blew against their faces. Kazuko bent down and looked into the dark tunnel. Nyan-Nyan moved close, her childlike face smooth and emotionless but her eyes were filled with terror.

"There's something down there and it has the Mirror of Byakko!"

In the bright-lit room of shining crystals walls and pillar, laid a bed made of the softest cotton and wool sheets. On the bed, Tatara laid sleeping peacefully, his gray hair flowed across the fluffy pillows. He was breathing rather normally despite the bandages wrapped on his body. Gradually, he opened his eyes and smelt the sweet scent of flowers. He attempted to get up but forced to lay back. His face grimaced at the sting of his wounds.

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked a tiny girl, whose face was so childlike that Tatara found it incredible hard to determine her age. She walked closer, holding a tray filled with tiny cups in her hands.

"Yes, thank you," Tatara said slowly. He looked around. "Where am I? Where's Kazuko?"

"You are at Mt. Taikyoku and the Maiden of Byakko is at the wastelands, in search of the sacred mirror. Taiitsukun has ordered one of us to accompany her."

"Taiitsukun? The almighty Taiitsukun?" Tatara forced himself to sit up. "One of us?" His face showed confusion.

"That's right. I'm one of the Nyan-Nyans, servants of the mighty Taiitsukun. She has been watching you and the Maiden for some time. She is proud of what you did at the palace courtyard. So proud that she decided to help you and Kazuko."

"Indeed, I am," boomed a loud grandmotherly voice. Tatara looked up and saw an old woman with an oversize head upon her skinny shoulders. The cheeks of her face were fat and sagging at the corners. Thick lines deepened across the foreheads and at the lines of the sausage lips. When she parted her lips to speak, he thought that she sounded like a toad.

"Your willingness to sacrifice your life for Kazuko has touched me deeply. I can see that you truly love her. However," Her face turned stern. "You severely reminded that your relationship with Kazuko must be strictly a Maiden and her seishi. No more no less."

"Then, as her seishi, you must send me to the wastelands. Kazuko can't be alone all by herself. Toroki has been captured Lita and the rest are all over Sairou. She needs one of us to be with her."

"Kazuko will be fine on her own. Your injuries won't be much use to her." Taiitsukun pointed her finger at him. A book materialized in front of Tatara and landed upon his lap. It looked very old with its fray pages and faded letterings. "This book is the dairy of Tsuonie Kasaru, a Byakko seishi, by the name of Tatara, like yourself. It records his events with the Byakko Maiden, Suzuno Oosugi. Read it well and you'll understand what I said." 

Kazuko blinked and stared into the dark tunnel, listening. She couldn't hear a thing. Nyan-Nyan drifted, suspended lightly above the ground.

"It's no good. It has the Mirror of Byakko."

"Who is 'it'?"

"A creature that has lived the underground for thousands of years. A creature that loves to toy with its victims till it gets bored. Then, it'll eat them."

Kazuko stared into Nyan-Nyan's eyes and knew that she wasn't bluffing. She felt a chill sweeping through her body and settle in her throat. "A creature of the Kage Kemono?"

"No, it's something else and you'll have no choice but to meet it. The bad part is that I can't go with you. Once I entered the tunnel, my powers will be immediately sealed. Shikata ga nai (that can't be helped)." 

"Soredewa (then), hotori de ikimasu (I'll go by myself)," Kazuko took a deep breath and stepped into the tunnel. It was darker and colder with each step she took. She turned and bravely waved at the worried Nyan-Nyan. Turning around, she took another breath and walked into the darkness.

With each step, Kazuko wondered if she was very silly not to bring a torch with her. The surroundings were pitch dark and she couldn't see where she was going. Luckily or not, the surroundings seemed to getting smaller and smaller until Kazuko was forced to crawl on all fours. Slowly with her bare hands, she touched every inch of the ground. Then, she felt something scaly. Something clammy. Something slimy. 

"Who is that touching my feet?" whispered a witch-like voice. Kazuko froze.

"Answer me," Kazuko felt a slimy three-fingered hand touching her hand. "You creature of 5 fingers."

"My name is Kazuko. I'm looking for a mirror that I have lost years ago," Laughing nervously. "Have you seen it?"

"Mirror?" The witch voice responded. "You lost a mirror?"

"Yes… I've been looking for it," Kazuko squinted her eyes to see the creature she was talking to. "Have you seen it?" She asked again. "It's something hard and flat with a smooth surface and it reflects your image."

"Yes, I know what a mirror looks like and does," The witch voice sounded irritated. "And I do have one but it's mine! I found it thousands and thousands of years ago!"

"I realized that but I'm afraid I've to take it back."

"Need it?" The voice went higher, emphazing on the last word. "What do you need it for?"

"To see my reflection."

"Why not get yourself another mirror?"

"Because it's the only one that reflects my appearance. It has magic, you see."

"Magic?" The voice grew interested. "What kind of magic?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret that must be kept."

"Why must it be a secret?"

"Why do you always ask so much questions?"

"It's in my nature. As a matter of fact, you are the first person I have spoken to for at least a century ago. The last one was a poor talker. So, I ate him."

"You ate him?" Kazuko's throat went numb.

"Why not? I was hungry then." It became quiet and then it giggled. "Come to think of it, I'm getting to a bit hungry myself. Hmm… judging from your voice, you must be very young and young creatures have very soft flesh. So much the better."

"Wait a minute," Kazuko stammered. "Remember the magic I told you about. Well, the mirror makes me young every 1000 years and if I don't have the mirror back, I'll become too old and my flesh will be too dry and stiff to be eaten…"

"The mirror makes you young?" It asked skeptically.

"Yes, it does," Kazuko tried her best to sound convincing.

"Then, didn't it work on me?"

"Because you need to chant some magic words to activate it."

"What are the magic words?"

"I can't tell you that?"

"Why not?"

"It's a secret that must be kept."

"A secret…" It hissed. "Then…" It kept silent for a while. "Then I proposed something."

"Like?" Kazuko didn't like the sound of its voice.

"Let's have a game. I'll ask you 10 riddles to solve. If you can't solve a single one of them, you'll have to reveal your secret to me before I eat you. If you solve all my riddles, you can ask me back 10 riddles. If I can't solve any one of them, I'll give you the mirror."

"That's unfair!" Kazuko protested. "Besides, how do I know that you really have the mirror?"

"I'll bring it to you. Just stay put for a moment."

"Don't worry. I won't be going anywhere in this darkness," Kazuko sarcastically replied.

Kazuko heard its footsteps echoed in the tunnels in a wispy washy rhythm and all sorts of clanging and banging. She frowned and wondered how many things did the creature have in its possession? After a loud clanging and loud cries of joy, the footsteps went louder in her direction. Then, she felt its clammy hands upon her fingers, inserting a flat and hard object in her hands. 

"There!" It said satisfied. "The Mirror that takes you young every 1000 years. Touch it."

Stretching out her hand, she boldly touched the mirror. Barely touching the smooth surface, an incredible force raced through her arm and into her body, filling her strength and power beyond her mortal control. She gasped in shock, too stunned to release her hand at the sharp bright images flashing in her mind. Gradually, her pulse became steady, her heartbeat slowing down.

"Well?" It asked impatiently. "Is it the mirror you seek?"

"Yes," Kazuko replied faintly.

"GOOD!" It chuckled wickedly. "Then, let's start out riddle game! What should I ask? Time has taken a toll on my skull… let me see… let me see… let me see…"

"Higher than the trees

So high it touches the clouds in the skies above

Yet it has no roots."

"Mountain," Kazuko found herself saying, holding the mirror tightly in her grasp as the creature scowled and hissed.

"Dances in the day Dances in the night

Giving comfort with all its light

Destroys beauty and life with all its might"

"Fire," Kazuko replied. Her heart beat double. Once again the creature scowled.

"Flows and flows and flows

Deep down in the earth and up to the mountaintop

Shapeless it is and yet visible to the eye

Touchable and untouchable

Tasteful and tasteless."

"Water," She answered, her heart beat triple times faster. The creature screeched, scratched its head and snarled.

"Surrounds and warps us in its grasp

Mortals break out from it till they succumb to it."

"Darkness," Kazuko once again found herself answering very calmly despite the rapid beatings inside her chest. Then, it suddenly came to her that she wasn't answering the creature's riddles. Grasping the mirror closer, Kazuko had a strong instinct that the mirror was helping her. Meanwhile, the creature was banging its head against the tunnel walls, cursing and swearing. Suddenly, it gave a high-pitched cry at the thought of another riddle.

"Knocking upon the mortal's doors

Looking for companions

Seeking out someone to fill its emptiness

When found, it'll stay till its time runs out."

"Loneliness."

"ARGH!!!" The creature screamed, pounding its hands on the walls. "How could you know this one? It always works!" Screaming further like a spoilt brat, it took a deep breath and continued.

"Shatters the soul and kills the heart

Makes the strong weak

Strangles you and enslaves you

Till it takes your dying breath."

"Fear."

"ARGH!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!" the creature howled with disbelief. Kazuko couldn't help smiling. "Smile all you can, for this one, you'll surely fail!"

"A small step takes a big leap

Can't be bought Can be found

Can't be controlled Can be consumed

Like an illness needs a host

Sustain life Kills life"

"Hate."

"What sorcery do you possess that enables you to figure this riddle in seconds?" The creature hissed fiercely. "Tell me, wretch."

"The tone of your voice has told me so."

"Really," it calmed down. "Then, how about this one?"

"Chills the bones Chills the skin

Chills the heart Takes the soul

Leaves the shell behind."

"Death."

"Sorcery!" It accused loudly at Kazuko. "You are using sorcery."

"So what if I am?" The creature frowned at the deep tone of the voice.

"Why has your voice deepened?"

"Does it matter whether my voice changes or not? Does it matter whether is it Kazuko answering you or not? Does it matter whether your riddles are answered or not? You, foul creature of the underground, know that neither of these things mattered. So, be gone in your cold and stinky hole and let Kazuko continue her quest."

"Sorcery…" It started to scream as it felt something blowing against it. The wind was brewing continuously and rapidly, as it grew stronger and stronger. "You trick me!" Then, a wave of wind burst out with stunning speed and fury, hammering the creature over and over, knocking it further and further away. The creature wailed so horribly that it made Kazuko cringed. The wind then changed its direction to the tunnel ceiling and cutting through the layers of earth till a ray of light greeted in its path.

Kazuko looked up and found a hole big enough for her to climb out. Without delay, she heaved herself up and scrambled out of the hold. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air, Kazuko looked around and surveyed the area. She was still at the wastelands with all its endless gray sands. Yet, the skies seemed to be in a lighter shade of blue. She heard a child-like voice calling out to her.

"Kazuko! Kazuko!"

"Nyan-Nyan!" Kazuko responded, extremely happy to see the bubbly little girl. Holding out the mirror, "See? I've got the Mirror of Byakko."

"That's wonderful," Nyan-Nyan congratulated, handing out a piece of cloth. "Here, take this to clean the slime off. My goodness, you surely didn't take much time to get it."

"The Mirror helped me," Kazuko wiped its round surface carefully, touching the white jaded frame, craved with images of Byakko and its silver stringed hem, "The moment, I touched it, we somehow became connected. Nyan-Nyan, tell me. What else can this mirror do?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I have seen it." 

"Would it be able to show me where everybody is and how they are doing?"

"Maybe," Nyan-Nyan looked sharply at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know what they think about me," Kazuko's lips trembled. "What do they really think of me? Besides, I want to know whether Toroki is safe and unharmed." She heaved heavily.

"I see. Then, I suggest that we go to the temple of Byakko before we use the Mirror. Such magic may be sensed by the Kage Kemono spies."

"Then, you know where it is?"

"I just found it when you were dealing with the creature. It's not far from here. Come on let's get going. It's not safe to be in the open."

Not far from the two girls, behind some gray ashen rocks of the wastelands, a shadow detached itself from its hiding place and moved silently away.

****Go to:****

**| 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | **

**Book 2: Genbu no miko **

**Book 3: Suzaku no miko**

**Book 4: Seiryuu no miko **

**| MAIN |FANFICTIONS | JAP DIARY | ENG DIARY | JAP ANIMES | PSYCHOSIS |EMAIL |**


	9. Scroll 8 Byakko no miko Bittersweet A...

_Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase.Y & the respective companies. _

**Scroll 8**** - Byakko no miko **** –**** Bittersweet Awakening******(第八章：苦しくて快い覚醒)** **

Upon the last remnants of the green plains facing the gray wastelands, Lita stood watching the sun setting in its bronze rays, allowing the darkness to sink into the land, covering with it with its velvet blanket. She continued to stand there, relaxing in the cool air. Lita always found comfort in the darkness, its smooth and undefined borders and the concealment from what or who she truly was. It didn't matter what the others think of her, she could let them imagine for eternality, forever deceived by their own thoughts. They may be right in one common thought. Lita was born to shape and alter the lives of others but never by them. To her, they were weaklings, disgraces that must be wiped out for the promising future ahead. That would be enough to keep her steady as a rock.

Watching the sunset in the town of Ouion was Kokie; he stood, breathing in the night air. Breathing in and out, in and out. Closing his eyes, Kokie knew that he had to keep his head cool and think rationally. He had already heard about the execution of the Maiden that brought out a chain of unexpected events. On the other hand, he and Toroki always knew Tatara wasn't being truthful about himself, much less his mannerism. That wasn't the main problem. Toroki had taken prisoner, Kazuko & Tatara were missing and he was still waiting for Amefuri's arrival. Maybe, there's possibility that he won't be coming. Another possibility. Another problem to the growing list.

Conceivably, Kokie had thought too much for Amefuri was on his way towards the town of Ouion, still enduring his emotional pains. Time and time, he broke down and cried. Between his sobs, he knew his tears would stop flowing one day and when that day comes, it mustn't be tears that would be flowing but blood.

Lita's own blood. 

The sunrays were fading into the blue waves of the ocean, glittering the shores with its radiance for the last time. Tokaki and Subaru sat upon the soft sands, watching the sun sinking into the watery darkness. The sun. The bright sun, a literature symbol of life, representing the way humans live, from the early dawn of childhood to the prime noon period to the ending setting of his days. Except for one thing. The lifespan of humans didn't always last as long as the sun. The couple had learnt that very painfully. Tokaki looked down and saw Subaru resting in his arms, her eyes half-closed. Rocking her gently, he hoped to drift her off to sleep. For the past few nights, Subaru had been having nightmares. She would wake up screaming, taunted by visions of her father's death especially the last words spoken to her. The harshness, the bitterness and the pain of them were unbearable. He was right though. Who were they to take the happiness of others based on a legend told hundreds of years ago? What good had the Maiden and seishis done to the people of Sairou? Instead, they brought more salt to the wounds. It was enough and they both desired to get away. Soon, a ship would be arriving and it would take them to a better place. 

The still waters gradually rippled and swayed to the blowing wind, like it was telling them to go somewhere. Indeed, it was telling towards the same direction.

_To the north, the wind silently said._

_To the north, towards where the shrine of Byakko lies._

_To the north, where the stars will gather and united as one…_

Kazuko stood in awe in the inner room of the Byakko shrine. Though the entire place was covered with cobwebs, dust and looked completely long forgotten, she felt inner peace and security. A feeling she didn't have for a long time. Kazuko speculated at herself back in her own world. Was she too pampered and concerned with only herself? Walking towards a cracked stone figure that vaguely resembled an altar, she touched the cool surface and sink deeper into her own reflection. Only one thing was prodding into her mind, what would happen after all the guardians had been summoned? Nyan-Nyan had told her that she had only 3 wishes for Byakko to grant, 3 vital wishes that she herself had to think carefully. Naturally, the first wish would be for the well being of Sairou and the seishis, the second for the Kage Kemono to be defeated and last… Mixed feelings stirred inside her heart. It panged with hope for the impossible. 

The last wish, if Byakko could or would allow, Kazuko wished to be with Tatara. It didn't matter whether in this world and her world, just as long as they could be together. She lightly bit her lower lip with apprehension of the outcome of this last wish. Nevertheless, she would have to talk to Tatara about this. She was very certain of his feelings for her and was very sure that he would agree to it. If the wish could be granted, she would choose to stay here. 

Then, what about Yumi, Chiaki and Miwa? 

Yes, what about them? 

Kazuko could picture their stunned reactions and hear their words. In 3 different voices, they would say the same thing. The cruel fact that she's a real person and Tatara's a fictional character. There's no way they could be together. Like a fish and a bird, where could they build a home together? Her fingers curled tightly, forming deep tiny holes onto the altar. It could be possible in this book of magic. With magic, anything could be possible. With a little luck and belief, they might be able to stay together. Couldn't they? 

Then, she felt part of the stone altar crumbling into soft sand. Startled, she took a step backward. At the small unnoticeable corner, something seemed to be sticking out. With caution, Kazuko gently touched the object that felt like a canvas parchment. Curious, Kazuko dug the parchment out and was marveled at its well-preserved condition. With extra care, she slowly unrolled it and tenderly brushed aside the dust. Upon the surface was a drawing of a girl of around the same age as Kazuko's, long brown plaited hair, apple-shaped eyes sparkling with inner child-likeness and a sweet smile that made the plain girl looked attractive enough. As more of the dust was removed, Kazuko roughly made out that her clothes were blue in colour. 

Suddenly, she caught short of her breath. 

The girl's clothes were a school uniform, a high school uniform from her own world. With high knee-length socks and black school shoes, there was no mistake. 

Kazuko subsequently had a feeling that the girl was the former Maiden of Byakko who came into this world 500 years ago. The same girl that was worshipped by the very people of Sairou 500 years ago and her legend still lived on despite the turmoil and suffering. Kazuko began to feel threatened by her presence. She was probably a lot better than her and could do a lot more than her. Feeling downhearted, Kazuko prayed that the rest was well and safe and yet, she felt angry with herself for being useless. 

She hated to be a useless heroine. Heroines were meant to do something extraordinary, not be overshadowed by other characters! A heroine's heart was not enough. She must do something about her capabilities. Gripping her pouch firmly, Kazuko would have to find a way to use the Mirror of Byakko to her own advantage and create a legend of her own. 

At another place not far from the shrine, was the campsite of Lita and her troops. In the center of the camp, was a round tent heavily guarded with shadowy figures and talismans. Inside, was Toroki chained to a pole. Since she was captured and separated from Kazuko and Tatara, she was held prisoner for some time. Luckily for her, no harm had come to her. Toroki knew she had to be patient and conserve as much as energy as possible, for it wasn't going to be easy for her to break out. The others might come to rescue her but she wasn't going to let Lita or anyone use her. 

Lita… 

Toroki sighed as she tried to shift her body to a more comfortable position in her chains. It had been a while she last seen Lita. After the 'execution' incident, the Kage Komono was getting more edgy by the day. Though eavesdropping, she had learnt that Lita was shutting herself up in her tent after her counter with that the guards claimed to be the spirit of Byakko. Lita had failed to kill the Maiden and Emperor and allowed them to escape. As the only survivor from Baykko's attack, there were thousands of gossips about her. Some even believed she was the last seishi of Byakko. 

Chuckling quietly, Toroki hoped that Lita would pay her a visit. If she guessed correctly, Lita would have inner conflicts with herself, especially her beliefs. She had first hand counter with Byakko, whom she strongly declared as a myth. What would she do now? At a time like this, Lita would be holding to anything with her dear life, her last foundation of mental strength, no matter how frail it might be. Yet, Lita should know that her life was in jeopardy. The Kage Kemono would waste no time in killing her once her true identity was revealed. Whether she knew it or not, Toroki wished Kazuko would be able to convince her before the Kage Kemono had their hands on her. 

The irritating thing was the lack of time. Morning would soon be approaching and the battle between the seishis and Kage Kemono would break out. The most crucial player would be Lita, as she had to choose which side she's on. Either way, both paths were going to be painful but at least one of them won't be her death sentence. Yet, the others were going to feel the same way as her. Who could blame them? Lita had killed so many, including their own loved ones. Tatara would definitely sentence her to death once Byakko had been summoned. Not only him but also the entire population of Sairou! 

Then, she heard boots thumping and voices. The tent's entrance was flapped open and a faint beam of moonlight gleamed in. A very similar figure of red hair came in. Toroki recognized her instantly and she felt her prayers were answered. 

Lita walked towards her in a deliberately slow fashion. Toroki sensed a disturbing change in her. Lita looked rather haggard, the defiance in the almond eyes toned down to a bleak spark. She no longer smelt of death but weariness. The merciless killer mask was wearing off, exposing a soul at the brink of self-destruction. 

In unsteady steps, Lita walked towards Toroki, her head titling eerily before she stood still and stared in the empty darkness. Toroki said nothing but stared back at her. The two said nothing to each other for a while. Then, in low tones, she broke the silence with one word. 

"Why?" 

Toroki looked at her, puzzled. 

"Why is it that the harder I try to get rid of you insects, the more you multiply?" 

"We are tougher than you think," Toroki grinned slightly. "After the execution, the people of Sairou's belief in Kazuko will be stronger and you know what I'm not lying." 

"Yes," Lita replied quietly. "I will admit that I saw the legendary Byakko. It was quite," Her face hid into the darkness. "An experience. The way his eyes were. Not like a tiger but the eyes of a human. The way he looked at me. There's neither hatred nor fear but sadness. I heard him calling out to me." 

"Lita…" 

"When I was very young," Her voice grew heavier. "My hometown villagers tried to kill me because they believed I was a taboo child. At the face of death, Master Kemono came and rescued me. I wasn't why he did but I felt protected, comforted and yet frightened at the same time. That was the only time I felt afraid till the execution except it's more terrifying." Her lips quivered. "Why didn't Byakko kill me when he had the chance? He could end all of it on _that_ day!" 

"Yes," Toroki said, "Byakko could do us all a favour by killing you but it would defeat the purpose of Kazuko's destiny as his Maiden and yours as well." 

"My destiny is to die by either your hands or Master Kemono." 

"No, your destiny is far better than that. You deserve more than death." 

"Then, what do I deserve?" 

"Life. You just don't know the meaning of it yet." 

"What do you know about me or my understanding of my destiny?" She answered with a sting of coldness. "How much do you really know me? Who are you to bother about me or what I understand?" 

"I do know what you're fighting with yourself. You believe your destiny is death because you have been too much with Death. You've seen Byakko with your own eyes and you are frightened because he had shown you a different path that you're too afraid to embark on. The path of Life!" 

"To live?" Lita mocked. "What does Byakko want from me that he's so willing to spare my life?" 

"Join us, Lita," Toroki said calmly, hoping she wasn't too hasty with her words. 

"Join you?" Lita laughed bitterly. "Don't flatter yourself. I'll never become one of you and dedicated myself to serve that pathetic girl." 

"Nobody said anything about serving her. I'm only asking you to join us because I feel that you're looking for something and maybe, you could find it through us." 

"How touching," Lita curtly responded. "Don't think your words is enough to convince me." 

Toroki heaved a sigh and said, "The last star the Maiden seeks is brewed by enmity. Animosity blows whatever it goes, calamity is its guide, the tempest of the stars yet a lost wing will guide it to the haven it seeks."

"What was that?"

"The clues for the last Seishi that we need to find."

"Humph! What a load of impractical words, you lack one more seishi and I don't intend to let any of you to find him. My spies have informed me that Kazuko is at the shrine of Byakko, alone and defenseless. None of the seishis are with her, including Tatara. Foolish kid, he must be dead by now. Not only him but the rest of your pitiful group!"

"Lita… please don't do any more harm to yourself." 

"At dawn, we'll strike," Lita's voice hardened. "That's what I going to tell you." 

"It's not too late to stop." 

Lita gave a strained smile, "it's already is." 

At the first rays of the glowing fireball, shadowy figures merged out from their hiding places and slid their ways towards the old rundown temple. Lita was mounted upon her horse with Toroki by her side, chained and heavily watched by the guards. From their position, it was clearly seen that there was no natural defense barriers for the temple and no means of escape should the need to be. One by one the shadow creatures took their place on the outer perimeters with every objective to show no mercy for the Maiden. Torkoi's face was grim for she couldn't see their strategy. The shadowy creatures had no physical form but rather like black misty shapeless clouds. There was no telling on what they could or might do beneath the gaseous exterior. 

Toroki took a glance at Lita. Her face was like tombstone, her eyes unyielding and her mind focused on one thing - to kill Kazuko. Then, she felt a rough clammy hand pushing her down to the ground. A weighty boot pressed upon her head followed by the sound of sword sliding out from its sheath. 

"Wait," commanded Lita, her voice was like steel. "Not yet. I wait you to kill her in front of her brother, Kokie. I want to imprint something permanent in his mind for eternity." Facing the shadowy creatures. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill the Maiden!" 

The shadowy creatures waved slightly to and fro and stood, taking a few steps then slumping into the sand. They repeated this movement a couple of times before remaining completely still. It was like they were fastening their eyes upon something. Like they knew that they were being watched by something. Slowly and cautiously, they began to slide backwards. 

"What are you doing?" Lita screamed impatiently. "What are you waiting for?" She dismounted and walked briskly towards the temple, brushing past the shadowy creatures. Her red hair was flaring; she held out her left arm and released her powers upon the temple. Brimstone uncontrollably hailed upon the temple, the ground trembled and the skies darkened at the vile presence of evil. Toroki was feeling nauseous at the smell of the foul air. However, the shadowy creatures continued to move backwards, their gaseous forms were becoming more transparent and transparent. Soon, Toroki began to feel the guards' hold on her growing weaker and weaker. Wasting no time, she tossed herself away and rolled across the sands. Seeing her escape, the guards chased after her.

Toroki struggled to break free of her chains as she kept on kicking up tons of sand at the guards' faces. One of them threw himself upon her, nailed his hands onto her neck and squeezed while the rest pinned her limbs to the ground. Toroki gasped for breath and fought to remain conscious. Suddenly, the guards were shot down dead by an unknown chi energy. Toroki, coughing, felt herself being lifted up, her chains removed and cold water on her face. Her vision was cleared and she saw a young man with greenish blue eyes and gray eyes accompanied by an elfish-looking boy with eyes that reflected his lost innocence.

"Kokie… Amefuri…" Toroki weakly smiled. "You came back." She held Kokie tightly. "Yokatta (What a relief). I thought you two were never coming back."

"Silly girl," Kokie softly replied. "A brother never leaves his sister alone."

"Sou da yo (that's right)," Amefuri agreed. "We are a family now, aren't we?"

"Of course," Toroki smiled and patted his head. "We are."

"Where's Kazuko?" Amefuri looked around. "I don't see her anywhere except for… Lita!" He pointed towards the temple. "She's destroying the temple."

"No, I don't think so," Toroki disagreed. "Look at the Kage Kemono creatures. They are backing away. I never see them doing this before. It's like they are…"

"Afraid," ended Kokie. "Look closely." 

Lita grunted at the irritable sight of the temple not showing a slight bit of succumbing to her powers, even more at the sight of her soliders retreating. What had they seen that she had not? Why hadn't the temple fallen? Panting, she withheld her powers, allowing the whirlpool of fire and brimstone to clear away. At that moment, Lita stood in shocking horror at her wasted effects. There, right in front of her, was a crystal clear barrier of wind flowing around the entire temple, discharging the brimstone away like useless dust. The wind spins around a few times before changing directions. It barely blew past Lita and towards the shadowy creatures, disintegrating them one by one. Kokie, Toroki and Amefuri stood still, amazed by the tremendous powers displayed. The wind swirled around upwards to the darken skies, restored them to their original colours of fair blue and blew back into the temple. 

The temple's doors creaked opened and out stepped out Kazuko in her grayish white tunic and pants with a leather bag sling across her shoulders. Her purple hair peeped out through the cape of the cloak which colour was in the between and gray and black. The black eyes flashed determination and energy at Lita against the fair skin and pink lips. In her hands, was a round white-jaded framed mirror with a silver hem. 

"The Mirror of Byakko!" Amefuri shouted. 

"Way a go, Kazuko!" Toroki cheered. "I knew she could do it." 

"Kazuko…" murmured speechless Kokie. "She has improved so much." 

"So, you've obtained the Mirror of Byakko," said Lita, gaining composure. "And you've learnt how to use. No doubt with the help of Nyan-Nyan." 

"Yes," Kazuko firmly replied. "Listen, Lita. I stand here not to fight with you but asking you to join us. The Kage Kemono have no hold over you any more." 

Lita threw back her head and flung her red hair over her shoulder in a long bitter laugh. How stupid of the Miko (Maiden) to actually suggest something ever so bold! How dare she even try to ask her to join them, the bunch of fools who believed in illusory Byakko!

"Oh how touching," Lita curtly said. "Did you foresee that you couldn't fight me and trying your best to convert me, like some high priest?"

Kazuko remained motionless. Lita fumed inwardly at the calmness that Kazuko possessed and her inability to anticipate the girl's thoughts. The annoying sight of Kazuko's peaceful face infuriated her even more.

"Talk, you stupid bitch! Admit it! You are pretending! You are scared of me!" Lita hissed edgily, drawing out her sword.

"You're the one who is frightened, not me."

"I am not frightened of you!" Lita screamed, raising her sword and launched forward.

Kazuko could hear Amefuri, Toroki & Kokie screaming their warnings at her. With undesirable serenity in her, she closed her eyes and quoted. White light emitted from the mirror.

The last star the Maiden seek 

Is brewed by enmity 

Animosity blows whatever it goes 

Calamity is its guide 

The tempest of the stars 

Yet a lost wing will guide it 

To the haven it seek

"Words won't do you any good!" screamed Lita. "DIE!

A strong wind blew from the ground beneath her and encircled wider, trapping her into the sea of ivory white light. Lita's red hair was whipping about her face as she shielded herself against the light. The light terrified her; the howling of the wind was tormenting her ears. 

Then, Lita opened her eyes and found herself in a vast space of gray and white lines intertwining with each other. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a majestic white tiger appeared right in front of him, no more than a few metres away from her. Corded muscles rippled beneath the sleek black striped white fur as it shook itself lazily. Paw by paw, the tiger studied Lita for a moment, then its jaws parted into a soundless roar, revealing a flash of its razor-sharp teeth.

"Byakko," whispered Lita hoarsely, staying perfectly still.

_"Lita…" _echoed a voice, smoothing and gentle.

"What do you want from me?" Gripping her sword. "My death?"

_"No, my dear lost child," _Byakko looked her sadly, "_Death will not be done by me for your life has just began. A destiny stolen from you by those who wish to destroy me. Today, you'll be set free." _

"Quit talking senseless things! Your hypocrites tried to kill me because of the dog's blood that flows in me. They condemn my parents' love and my birth," Lita screamed, fighting with the past memories clotting up in her mind. A girl, starved for days, dragged onto the cross and pinned onto it. On the cross, the villagers prepared rotten eggs and whatever stones they could find and flung it across the little girl. The girl, too weak to retaliate, mumbled on feebly as the villagers continued their ranting, throwing their stones onto the girl. Some of the stones had sharp edges and cut mercilessly onto the girl's skin, spilling blood from her thin body.

_"I'll not deny the wrongs done to you but know this, your birth was never meant to be condemned nor were your parents' love for each other and yet, you were destined to undergo this. However, the Kage Kemono had changed the course of your destiny and diverted you into meaningless sufferings." _

"Lair!"

_"Deny yourself is to deny the truth. At execution ground, the first time we met. What were your thoughts back then?" _

"I felt that I had felt your presence before…" Lita muttered, dropping her sword, its clattering echoed throughout the vast space and Byakko began to break up into white mists.

_"And what else do you remember?"_

"It came," Looking at her left palm; she felt an abrupt surge of chi. "from here…"

"About time you remember," said someone else appearing, stepping lightly into the clearing. Lita stared at intense shock. It was a woman, barely the same height as herself, her supple form clothed in tunic and pants, with a forest cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Long thick ringlets of raven hair hung down upon her black, softly shadowing her soft delicates of her elfish face. Emerald eyes mirrored frankness and intelligence. Moving closer, she touched Lita's face. It was warm and comforting.

"So, this is my reincarnation."

"Who are you?"

"I'm you and you are me. We are the same in different forms. I'm the one that lies sleeping within you, waiting for you to unlock me." Holding Lita's left hand in her grasp. "Release yourself, unleashed the Byakko seishi in you. It's time to leave Master Kemono and his minions."

"I can't," Lita croakily stammered. "Not on my own."

"Who says you are alone," said the woman as a symbol began to glow on Lita's hand, "You are never alone." Drawing nearer. "For your name and mine is…" 

**参 **

"Look!" Amefuri pointed. "I see the Byakko symbol!"

"Stand behind us, Kazuko," instructed Kokie as he and Toroki stood in front of her, having unpleasant feelings about the bright light that was fading away rapidly.

The light broke off in dimming sparks and the wind died into thin breaths. Lita knelt, stumped, staring sightlessly at the surroundings. Her face was paler than before and wet with endless tears flowing down her cheeks. No longer was the stench of Death was encircling her, the insane fiery in her green eyes disintegrated in emptiness. Kazuko broke away from her seishis' protectiveness and ran towards her. They ran after her. 

"Lita…" she called out, gasping at gruesome sight of black ooze evaporating from Lita's palm. Yet, the Byakko symbol still glowed strongly. "Lita…"

Lita looked blankly and mumbled something. Dazed, she stood, trembling like a flower in a stormy wind and walked aimlessly into the direction of bronze sands measurelessly stretching to far horizons of nowhere. Kazuko did not follow her and remained still as the others caught up with her.

"Kazuko," Toroki panted. "What did she say to you?"

"She said," Kazuko, smiling, with tears of joy moistening her face. "Her name is Karasuki." 


	10. Scroll 9 Byakko no miko Rozsa

_Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase.Y & the respective companies. _

**Scroll 9**** - Byakko no miko **** –**** Rozsa ******（第九章：ロサ）** **

Across the desert plains of barren 

Roamed a lost soul 

The zeal of Calamity in her has crumbled 

The last spark of Animosity had passed away 

By foot, she goes to a destination unknown 

Gazing in the vast empty space 

Oblivious to heat of the sun, the chill of the night 

Locked in the solitude of her own prison mind 

"So, it is true," Subaru watched the dusty shriveled woman roaming in endless twists and turns. "Lita has lost her mind. So, it was worth coming back here after all."

"Yes and no," Tokaki halfheartedly answered. "I could kill Lita if I have the chance."

"Her name is Li… Karasuki," Kazuko repeated for a thousand times, "And she needs our help."

"Help?" Tokaki gloated, "She's better off where she is right now."

"Tokaki…"

"Karasuki, Lita, whatever," Tokaki interrupted. "This is the same demoness who killed my family, Subaru's, Amefuri's and Tatara's. Not to mention, she tried to kill you and us many times. Therefore, give me one damn good reason why we should help her."

"Isn't the reason obvious?" Kokie said, "Without Lita… I mean, Karasuki. We can't summon Byakko. Without Byakko, Kage Kemono will remain undefeated."

"Humph!" Amefuri grunted. "I say we tied her up and go to Mt. Taikyoku as soon as possible. Anyway, Tatara is already there. Don't you want to see him, Kazuko?"

"Yes, I do," Kazuko swallowed to keep herself steady. "But first, Lita… Karasuki has to agreed to come with us on her own freewill."

"Look at her," Tokaki sighed in frustration. "Does Lita… Karasuki, want to come with us? Hell! We can't even call her Karasuki properly. She's still Kage Kemono's Lita, Kazuko."

"Still, we have to try, we got to try," She pleadingly at the reluctant seishis.

"I don't know, Kazuko," Amefuri shrugged his shoulders. "Every time I look at her, I feel taking out my dagger, stab her heart or spill her guts out." Shielding his eyes with his hood. "And the motivation will get stronger if we stay longer in this heat."

"Why not you guys return to the tents and stay there?" Toroki suggested. "Kazuko and I will watch over her. If anything happen, we'll just holler."

Tokaki bluntly nodded his head and left. Subaru silently followed. Amefuri let out a deep sigh and walked away. Kokie handed Toroki some water sacks and went after them. Toroki smiled slightly and gave Kazuko an encouraging pat on the head. Glancing at Karasuki, she knew that they had a long way to go before they could summon Byakko.

And this worried her.

Master Kagemono, the leader of the Kage Kemono, sat on his cold stone throne this tiny skulls laced spear and a globe sealed with a hawk's claw on the other. As always, Lady of the Harp sat by his feet was a white-cloaked woman, her face concealed by its cape. In her hands, she held out a harp made from the finger bones.

With his face still down, the purple-caped stranger reported the latest incidents of the Byakko miko and her seishis. Master Kagemono said nothing as he tapped his fingers menacingly on the crystal globe. When the purple-caped stranger finished, Lady of the Harp strummed the strings. The hollow bone structure of the harp gave a mournful cry and her ghastly pale lips parted to speak 

"As foreseen by the Guardian Byakko, Lita has become Karasuki, destined to strength the Miko, Kazuko through times of peril. Lost she is now and soon will find her way." 

"The Lady of the Harp has spoken," Master Kemono stood up. "Arise, Crimdon. With your army, go to the desert and bury Karasuki in the sands." 

"Yes, my Master," Crimdon acknowledged and dematerialized. 

"Lady of the Harp," Master Kemono stroked his globe, "What bringing of the Genbu Miko and Suzaku Miko? What hearsays of Amethyst in his task?" 

"My Lord, the Genbu Miko and her seishis are approaching the southern borders of Hokkan in search of bandits who claim to have the Necklace of Genbu. The Suzaku Miko's task of finding her seishis is still incomplete. Whereas Amethyst…" her mouth curled. "Has much to learn in dealing with the Seiryuu Miko." 

"Nevertheless, this creature has the brains of an insect," Waving his hands over the globe. "Now, what amusement should I put upon the Byakko miko and her seishis? Sairou cease to be their homeland. Yes, let Sairou vanished from their eyes forever!" 

Lady of the Harp played and sang. Her voice stirred up ominous mists around the crystal rims of the hawk's claw. Voiceless shadows moved back and forth harmoniously to her song, lifting it up to the surroundings and beyond, stretching deep into the horizons. 

Out in the opened air, Kazuko and her seishis instantly heard the dreadful song. Their faces turned towards the faint green lands of Sairou, for a chill had slipped through them, hollowing out their body and leaving them empty and frozen. Watching in fearful silence, long shadows drew together and took shape. Towering, the shadow spread its robed arms loosely upon the land as it lifted its hooded head at the miko (maiden), two thin lines of red fire glimmered from within. A laughter, low and evil, thundered in the dark skies. 

_"Hark thee, Byakko Miko _

_Providence's blessings you have _

_Gather the seven you have _

_Acquire the mirror you have _

_Thus, Sairou serves her purpose. _

_ Under the shadows, she stays_

_Away from the sun, she will_

_Neither will Miko nor her seishis_

_Set foot upon her soils ever more!"_

"You dirty bastard!" yelled Toroki, shaking her fist, at the shadow. "Kazuko, use the mirror! Let's show it what we can do." 

"I can't!" Kazuko stunned at the Mirror's stillness. "I don't feel its presence." 

_"Foolish wretch! _

_To try a power unknown _

_Given to you without the lessons" _

"Shut the hell up!" Toroki continued to yell against the shadow's mocking laughter. "Shut up!" 

"Toroki!" cried Kokie, running up towards her. The others were running behind him. "We can't defeat it with words. To win it, we must join our power…" Spinning around, he asked, "Where's Karasuki?" 

Standing in the shattered piles of charred bodies and puddles of blood, stood a little girl. Her red hair was flapping in the dusty wind like hell's fire. Mixed emotions burned viciously in her green eyes as she took in gulps of air. Her jade black armour was stained with scarlet blood that dripped down slowly, glistening in the light. Her rescuer, Master Kemono, stood in front of her, smiled and parted his night black lips.

"Are you afraid of me, child?" He spoke for the first time, so seductive and charming.

"No." She said against the dryness of her throat. 

"Are you afraid of them?" Pointing his spear at the corpses. 

"No, I hate them!" 

"Yes and you have every right to hate them. From now on, I shall be your father, mother and mentor. I shall teach you in the ways of magic and the sword. I shall teach you to be strong." He opened his arms. "Come with me." 

The child went into his arms and he whisked her away into a place, one where dark solitude and emptiness existed. Master Kemono cared for her as he said he would and taught her many things. Training her in mind and body, molding her to merciless and brutal, keeping Anger and Hatred for the Byakko believers burning and alive in her heart. To the child, Master Kemono was the Navigator of her life, the Keeper of her yearnings in righting the wrongs she suffered. In time, Master Kemono named her Lita and she had kept that name ever since. 

Now, the girl, almost grown, stared at her palm; still seeing ruby blood stains on it and smelling the foul stench of it. She couldn't bear either one of them. Then, she heard ghastly voices echoing all around her, wailing and screaming her name. Pale glimpses of vaporous figures merged out of the sandy surface, faces drawn and haggard, mouths twisted in agony. Together, they harshly cried out. 

_Lita… Lita... Lita…_

_Murderess… Demoness… Witch… _

_Taboo Child… Pagan… Hell spawn… _

"Go away!" she curled herself, pressing her ears, desperate to shut out the horrendous voices. "You are all dead. This is an illusion." 

_Lita the Hell witch… _

_Lita the Demoness… _

_Lita the Murderess… _

"No!" Screaming into the rough sands, "I'm not Lita!" 

"Then, are you confessing to be Karasuki?" questioned another voice, husky and commanding. She looked up and saw high lengthy man cloaked in purple, with golden hair poking out from it folds. The man removed his veil, revealing a clean shaved face, hard yet humane. Coffee eyes studied at the lost girl rather sympathetically. 

"Crimdon…" 

"At least, you remember me," Crimdon bend down and held Karasuki's chin up. "Lita… or should I address you as Karasuki? Who shall you be?" 

"I don't know…" Her lips quivered. "I don't know who I am." 

"Shameful, isn't? Even little insects know their own names." 

"Master Kemono wants me dead, doesn't he?" 

"He wants Karasuki dead, if there is such a person," Crimdon stood up, glancing at the dark shadow hovering over the far lands of Sairou. "Doesn't matter to me, lost one." Noticing a gigantic rolling wave of wind and sand approaching them. "You have company coming. The task still stands, lost one. Choose one side or be torn apart between both." 

Within his cloak, he dematerialised, leaving the lost girl to herself. 

Ensnared in spinning swirls of the sandstorm, Kazuko and her seishis trod on, shielding themselves. They had no idea where they were or heading. Beneath the weak chi barrier that Toroki and Kokie created, Kazuko prayed for some miracle. Forcefully, they covered themselves with the tent cloths and stayed till the sandstorm died down. Buried under tons of sand, they crawled their ways out, gulping in the air as soon as they reached the surface. As all feared, they were in the middle of a barren nowhere. 

Still, they plucked up their remaining strength and walked on. Then, Tokaki spot a hunting eagle scouting the land. Ahead of them, was a camp, a sight for sore eyes! For these desert people were known as Rozsa, gypsies skilled in trading and hunting. Though crafty and money-minded, it was never in their nature not to help weary travellers. With welcoming arms, they invited the group in, bathe, clothe and fed them. Despite their generous kindness, the group, in silent agreement, introduced themselves with their original names. 

At night, the Rozsa gypsies were celebrating a feast for their newfound friends, throughout, they sang songs, dance and told tales of the old & new. Kazuko was fascinated by their fables of their ancestors, the fights they won, the hardships they overcame, the women they fell in love with till one of them, an elder with crooked teeth, sang a song. 

I sing of a song sung by my forefathers long ago 

From a time long forgotten 

Remember in fragments 

Like dry leaves blown in the North Wind 

I sing of Tsuonie Karasu 

Born from his peasant mother 

Taught from his priestly father 

Youth and strength in his arms 

Swiftness in his feet 

The Wind is in his raven flowing hair 

The Grass shone around him in abundant beauty 

Upon him marked an ancient symbol 

A star of a mythical beast guardian 

Many suns awake and moons sleep 

This fair youth grew 

Till came a mysterious Maiden 

Who came from neither from here nor there 

A flower so shy and serene 

A soft summer's breeze 

As light as silk petals 

With her hand, whiter than the clouds 

She beckoned him to come with her 

To find the stars marked with the same symbol as his 

In lights and shadows, the two wander beneath 

Crossing lands and sea, they found 6 more 

Completing the circle with their love 

Together in hand, they summoned the beast guardian 

To ask his blessings upon their uniting 

Alas! 

Their wish was too great for the guardian to give 

And the Maiden had to return to the world she belonged to 

In their last moments, they gave their final farewell 

In great sorrow, they departed 

Many suns and moons pass 

Kin and friends lay in their graves 

Yet, Tsuonie Karasu still dreamt of her without fail 

Upon his very last breath, he said 

"If she had wed another man and bear his offspring 

And is happy, I will share her joy" 

With this, he was laid to rest 

In the land of his birth 

Friends and all those who have hear this song 

Do not let your hearts be sadden 

For this is what they say 

His soul went to the world of the Maiden 

There, they became one 

In the falling ivory snow 

And his other name 

As given by the Maiden herself 

Was Tatara 

"Tatara…" whispered Kazuko. Then, she remembered passage from the Byakko scroll. 

Once united 

Once departed 

Now meandering 

Like two breezes 

The two will untie again 

By beads of the sea 

Once united 

Once departed 

The falling snow brings them together 

Now the cycle spins again 

Once more? 

Or turn elsewhere? 

"The first part was meant for Tokaki and Subaru," Kazuko reflected, "The second part_… the falling snow brings them together… there, they became one in the falling ivory snow…_ _Now the cycle spins again…_" 

"Kazuko," Toroki tapped her on the shoulder, "What are you thinking about?" 

"Nothing important," Kazuko looked away, her eyes dampened. 

"You miss him, don't you?" 

"Yes." 

Toroki moved forward and allowed Kazuko to cuddle into her arms. "There now," Patting her head, "All will be well, in its proper time and place."

"Hey, old man," A man spoke. "What's the name of this beast guardian?" 

"Byakko, I believe," the elder uttered. "The guardian that the people of Sairou worshipped." Shadows darkened his face. "If the land still exist." 

"Ay!" agreed another. "Sairou has fallen in the shadows and bizarre dark creatures have lurking around." Tossing a dry stick into the fire. "Wouldn't recommend going out in the night alone." 

"Not to mention the bandits." 

"Bandits?" questioned Amefuri. "Here?" 

"At the other end, behind the Hokkan-Sairou Plateau. Dangerous barbarians, some say cannibals," the elder spat tobacco juice onto the ground. "Get caught by them and that's the end for you." 

"Bandits," Kazuko looked at Toroki. "Could Karasuki be?" 

"Karasuki?" The elder frowned at her. "A friend of yours?" 

"Yes, we were travelling together but we were separated in the sandstorm." 

"Separated, you say," Chewing on his tobacco leaf. "Then, pray hard they didn't capture your friend though the chances are pretty high. I suppose you all are intending to look her, no?" Clucking. "Tomorrow, you best get going. The sooner you find your friend, the better." 

Laden with provisions, weapons and horses, the Miko and her seishis travelled through the next day, and the next, following the map the Rozsa gypsies lent to them. None of them volunteered to guide them as they felt they should mind their own business. They all said they were happy to lend a hand to them but there was uneasy atmosphere glooming around them. Kazuko could understand them well enough. The Rozsa gypsies probably knew they were from Sairou and did not wished to be associated in any way. Before she left, the elder, who sang the song of Tsuonie Karasu, handed her a note, which read. 

Danger is chosen in the Chosen 

Beware of what you choose 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tokaki muttered under his breath. "Rescuing Lita!" 

"You are not the only one doing this," Amefuri grumbled. "We don't even know where she might be or if she's still alive." 

"She is," Subaru answered. "I sense her presence." 

"That's comforting…" 

"Hush!" Kokei pointed at the ground. "Hear something?" 

The sand granule rustled and shook, rubbing each other as they sunk lower in the recesses of the underworld where nothing could grew. Hot air burst out of the soil with violent hisses, and whole area began to churn. The seishis quickly rode their horses away as far as possible. Kazuko snatched up the Mirror of Byakko and gripped it tightly. Something was about to happen, something was coming out of the sand and she had no idea on how to stop it. 

Then, something monstrous was rising from the depths. With a thunderous surge, it broke free into the daylight, a hulk creature with gigantic claws twisting and groping. Crusted with rocks, its muddy scaly tail propelled itself upward. Stretching to its full height, its head was a spiky mass with two blood red eyes blinking. Thick worm like tentacles slide out from its slimy mouth, with suckers the size of a man's head. Drooling with saliva, the monster towered over them. 

"Shit!" Tokaki cursed. "What black magic they have used this time." 

"It has come for us," Amefuri's eyes glittered coldly. "And I don't wish to be its next meal." 

"Same here," Tokaki looked steadily at the creature. "Seems like we have some similarities." 

"This is what we do," Kokie took charge, "Tokaki and Amefuri, you take its right. Nesan (Toroki) and I will take its left. Subaru, see that Kazuko is safe." 

"But I…" Kazuko protested. 

Kokie didn't seem to hear her. "Let's go!" 

The four charged and spilt in two groups, attacking the monster from both sides. Sweeping its massive tail, the monster waved tons of sand, forcing them to jump off their horses and on the ground. The horses were caught trapped in the spinning sand, then, wrapped up in the monster's tentacles as it quickly ate them. The sounds of crushing bones and the horses' shrieking made Kazuko trembled intensely. Swinging its claws, the monster swiped the seishis away, knocking them all over the place. Subaru held Kazuko tightly as she nimbly jumped to a safer place. 

Rolling over, Kokie held out his bow. Drawing back the string, he let it slip free. In the midst of flying sand, the arrows sped away to bury deep into the monster's belly. It shuddered, hammered back at the force of the blow. Toroki released her chi energy and sent it, into the area where the arrows had struck, staggering the monster backwards. Yet, the monster steadied itself and with its claw, drew out the embedded arrows and crushed into splinters. Its tentacles lengthened themselves and hailed down at them. Both siblings jumped back, disappearing in an avalanche of sand and dust. 

Tokaki, with his teleportation skills, appeared and disappeared, time and time, slicing the tentacles with his spear. In a writhing mass, the tentacle pieces dropped, oozing out foul-smelling lime coloured blood. Enraged, the monster spit out spikes from its grotesque head. Tokaki spin and twirled his spear to defend himself. Amefuri, using the creature's blood, created razor sharp darts, hurling them at the coiling tentacles. The darts pierced the tentacles mercilessly. The monster shrieked sharply and shielded itself with its claws. Rotating, the monster threw out another avalanche of sand upon them. Lifting its claw, the monster flung them down. The ground shook and threw the seishis off their feet. 

Kazuko viewed the battle in growing horror. Holding the Mirror, she stretched it out in the direction of the monster. To her immense devastation, the Mirror continued to be a cold and lifeless object in her hands. The shadow's words came back to haunt her. 

_"Foolish wretch! _

_To try a power unknown _

_Given to you without the lessons!"_

"Subaru," Kazuko panicked. "I can't use the Mirror! It won't response to me!" 

"Maybe the Mirror of Byakko is not able to work unless all 7 of us are present," answered Sabaru, trying to find the most logical reason she could think of. "It's definitely a bad time it has chosen. Come, we have to get further away." 

The monster once again flung down its massive claws, a white shield of light materialised and blew the monster a few steps away. The blood red eyes glared at the shining light. Toroki gnashed her teeth and the monster continued to pound her barrier shield. Kokie and Amefuri added their chi energy as well to his sister's barrier. Tokaki grasped his spear tightly, waiting for the right moment but the monster poured down sand, dirt and spikes, creating blur shroud to protect itself. He could hear his friends gasping whenever the monster pounded them with its tail or claw, flattening them to the point that they were unable to move everywhere. 

"Before it strikes us again," Toroki yelled. "Everyone spread out. I'll stay behind." 

"Are you insane?" Amefuri felt his knees weakening. "You'll crush to death." 

"Any better ideas?" 

"No but if we go, you won't be able to endure and the blood vessels in your arms will burst under such strain. It's no point for you to lose your arms for a creature like this!" 

"Hell! Don't try to act cool!" 

The monster roared in glee at the sight of its helpless meal. Drawing itself to its full height, it launched forward for the final blow. The seishis either shut their eyes or stare at the face of death. Then, there was an eerie silent broken by a loud roar at the denial of its pleasure. 

"TATARA!!!" Kazuko cried, hugging Subaru. "He's here! 

"Tatara? Where?" Kokie spin his head around. 

"Over there!" Amefuri pointed excitedly. 

Enclosing and tightening were bulky vines, coiling themselves around the monster's claws, belly and tail. Tatara was standing a few meters away from its massive figure, white chi energy was emitting from his body, his symbol shining brightly on his left hand. The vines grew constantly, bundling the monster into a mummified object. The monster tossed and turned, trashing its great body all over the place, exposing a small area of its eyes. 

"Now! Tokaki!" Tatara signalled. "Finish him while my vines hold on to him." 

"Cover me, Toroki," Tokaki replied with renewed strength. Swift and agile, he jumped up and went directly at the creature's head. With his spear, he plunged it down deep into the unprotected eye, into the flesh. Jerking it, the spear went further into the brain. The monster was shaking into the state of collapsing. Yet, it yanked itself into straight position, trying to shaken Tokaki off his balance. However, Tokaki was prepared for this, kept himself steady and landed safety onto the ground. 

"Our turn," Toroki grinned. Enlarging her chi energy, together with Kokie and Amefuri, she let out a laser blast that penetrated into the monster's wound, bursting its internal organs to bits. From within, the monster exploded into smithereens. Black dust fell upon the golden sands and vaporised away. 

"We won!" rejoiced Amefuri, hugging Kokie and Toroki by surprise. Subaru ran straight into her husband's arms and held him so tightly. Tokaki said nothing but returned his wife's affections. Kazuko ran forward too. Half crying, she embraced Tatara. His arms were warm and comforting. 

"You are back," she sobbed. "I miss you so." 

"So have I," Tatara answered, fondling her hair gently as he wiped her tears. "I would prefer a smile to tears." 

"Gomen (sorry), I was so afraid I lost you," Kazuko weakly smiled. Tatara still looked the same as he always did. Silver moonlight hair, grey eyes, fair and gentle as he was. The royalty appearance seemed to fade but he still maintained his charismatic charm. 

"Well, that's something we both shared." 

"Huh?" 

"Tatara!" Amefuri hollered. "When did you come back, you moron!" 

"Yeah," agreed Tokaki. "What a timing you chose to return!" 

"Next time, come earlier!" Toroki teased. Kokei playfully nodded. 

"Sorry," Tatara apologized. "Taiitsukun insisted that I remain at Mt. Taikyou till my wounds are healed. Nyan-Nyan was the one who kept me informed about your whereabouts. Her latest news was you were travelling in the desert, towards the Hokkan-Sairou plateau." 

"Yes, we are going in search for the bandits. We believed that Karasuki might be captured by them." Kazuko answered. An unspoken resentment filled Tatara's eyes. 

"To get the last Seishi, huh?" He looked up at the sky. "Well, we better get going before the sun sets. From the directions given by Nyan-Nyan, we aren't far away." 

"That's correct, Emperor of Sairou," boomed a voice, echoing all around the seishis. "And that's the end of your journey." 

Suddenly, merging out from the sands came sinister disfigured trolls, armed with their axes and turtle shell shields. They licked their lips at the smell of human flesh, snarling, they advanced nearer. Quickly, Kazuko was pulled into the rampart of her seishis. She could their chi energy rising immeasurably. 

All of them but none was hers. 

Rode high above the trolls, a purple-caped stranger approached them. Removing his veil, Crimdon glazed upon the Byakko group. Stroking his golden hair, he said. 

"So we meet again, Byakko seishis." 

"You!" Tatara shouted. "I recognise you. You are the one who rescued Lita the other time." 

"So, it's Lita, isn't it?" Crimdon smirked. "Shouldn't you address her as Karasuki?" In mock laughter, he continued. "Though Lita is a Byakko seishi, you all don't seem to accept her yet. In any case, she doesn't appear to know who she is." 

Fixing his coffee eyes on Kazuko, "Byakko no Miko, What do you think?" 

"Lita or Karasuki, she's a Byakko seishi whenever you like it or not!" 

"Oh?" He amusingly smiled. "Do you accept her because she's a Byakko seishi? Even though she had killed thousands of innocent people, including women and children, will you still welcome her with opened arms? Don't forget she had killed the families of your seishis." Bending forward. "Tell me honestly, Miko. Would you kill her if she isn't a Byakko seishi?" 

"What?" 

"Frankly, Miko. The reason you haven't kill her is that you need her powers so that you could use the Mirror of Byakko. It is simply obvious that you are incapable of using the Mirror without the presence of all the 7 seishis. The reason you were able to use it was because you need to unseal Lita's Byakko power that my Master has sealed years ago. Isn't that the truth?" 

"No, it isn't like that!" 

"Isn't like that?" Crimdon laughed again. "Then, what is it? Let me tell you what's the reality. As soon as you summon Byakko and defeat my Master, Lita is still going to die. That's the only reason you all kept her alive or she still is… ooo... Have I told you? The last time she was seen was some ravenous uncivilised rug rats had captured her… I _do_ wonder how long she will last?" 

"What's your game, you talkative twig?" Amefuri yelled. 

"Nothing much, just to put in some of my views on this matter," Crimdon clicked his fingers. "I personally have no interest in you but my desert trolls are famished and dying for the taste of human flesh. If you do manage to escape, I shall wait eagerly for your presence and perhaps the Miko may be able to use the Mirror and by the way," He paused. "My name is Crimdon. Lucifdeu Crimdon." Laughing, he dematerialised. 

"I sure love to bash his face to a pulp," Amefuri cursed. 

"Who wouldn't?" Tatara approved. "I'm counting a hundred trolls." 

"Too many for us to handle," Toroki added. "I have enough chi energy to last but most of them were used for that sand monster." 

"Same here," Kokie analysed. "Right now, the Mirror is useless." 

"I could teleport everyone out…" Tokaki said. 

"Too risky," Subaru interrupted. "You could kill yourself in the process." 

"So, we are running out of options?" said Tatara, holding Kazuko's hands tightly. 

Then, strangely, Toroki sensed incredible chi energy coming somehow not far. Frowning, she looked up. Flying down, came fiery arrows. 

"Shields up!" White energy barrier emitted through her, encircling the entire group just in time. 

Fiery arrows hailed down onto the trolls, striking down like pins. One by one, they fell while others ran about in total chaos with fires burning upon their backs. Within rapid seconds, 5 russet caped figures charged towards to frantic trolls. With blinding slashes of their weapons, they swiftly sent the trolls to their deaths, their wails rang appallingly and deafening that the seishis were had to cover their ears. Gradually, the wailing died down and the Byakko seishis stared blankly at their unexpected rescuers, who were still holding their weapons. 

Then, 2 more russet caped figures rode towards the, one taller and the other smaller in built. Spontaneously, the 5 riders made way for them. The taller one dismounted down from his horse and helped the smaller one dismounted. Kazuko, curious at the familiarity of the small one, walked forward. 

Likewise, the small one, slightly taller than Kazuko, walked towards her. Tailing her, was a small cat-like creature. When the two were no more than a foot from each other, they stopped. 

Then, the small one removed the hood, revealing a young girl, roughly the same age as Kazuko. She had cropped caramel hair, pointed face, and turquoise eyes clouded with a tint of sadness. Apart from the russet cloak, the girl was dressed in huntsmen clothes, armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows slung across her back. Kazuko gaped at her for a long time. 

"Hello, Kazuko Somekawa. Don't you recognise me?" asked the girl in a rather tomboyish way, grinning. 

"Oh my stars," Kazuko exclaimed. "Yumi!" 

*******

**To be continued: ******B******ook 2 – Genbu no miko ****（第二****巻****: ****玄武の巫女） **

Yumi Kunoda (弓美濃田) arrived at the land of Hokan only to learn that the most of the population had died from a mysterious plague and the remaining survivors were living at the city known as the 'Prison City'. Though Taiitsukun had told her that she would find the 7 Genbu seishis in the Prison City, Yumi had to unravel dark untold secrets of the Genbu monastery and pieced them bit-by-bit to identify them with time running against her. For without the Genbu seishis, she could never leave the Prison City alive… 

To see the map of Sairou, go to: http://ayakreuz.tripod.com/fybyakkomap.htm


End file.
